


Our Stories About Love and Other Stuff

by AwkwardTypeA



Category: AU - Fandom, Clone Club - Fandom, Orphan Black, cophine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTypeA/pseuds/AwkwardTypeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cophine collection of  bits n pieces from their everyday lives. It's domesticity from my point of view!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I am writing. I do not know what it is exactly or if it has a certain point or story line. I am not a writer and do not know anything about the basic science behind fiction writing, but I do love it!
> 
> So here we go and I apologize in advance ☺
> 
> The idea behind this piece of “work” is to imagine what Cophine’s life would be like after marriage – with all of its domestic fluff, drama and whatever that is in between.
> 
> Chapters are all going to be linked to the same background story of them being married a few months ago. They are both healthy and fine with no DYAD breathing down their necks! However, the history of Leekie and Delphine is still somewhat relevant as it will probably be mentioned or referred to at one point.  
> Also, Delphine’s relationship with the rest of the clone club is OK ☺
> 
> Delphine still works at the DYAD doing regular sciency stuff/ research and what not. Cosima teaches at the University and works in its lab.
> 
> Please let me know what you think - I would appreciate any/ all of your feedback. I am writing a 2nd chapter but if you hate it, I will stop. If you don't, well then my legacy continues! 
> 
> \------------------

Chapter One

“…But Honey, please. I have already agreed to go out with some of my co-workers later tonight. And Emma is going to be depending on me to pick her up so we can go together!” Delphine was trying to reason with Cosima after they were both home from a typical workday.

“I said No, Delphine. It is not my fault you forgot to tell me about it last night. I need to know about these things in advance!” Cosima was a bit frustrated by the fact that Delphine tended to forget that they are married now and that she is actually sharing a life with someone. They are not girlfriends anymore and being a bit more responsible towards Delphine’s, now, wife seems to be overlooked more than Cosima’s liking.

After a few seconds of silence, seeing Delphine’s pouting and look of guilt on her face, Cosima sighs, “Who is going to be in that outing anyway?” Immediately Delphine’s face brightens up a bit, all hopeful and eager “Oh. Umm… Emma – you know her, John Gerner, David Lee, Jennifer Craig and…” regretting her eagerness now to share all the names of the people who will be joining, she realizes that this will be probably be a lost battle. She says the name anyway and hopes for the best “…and Aldous.”

Cosima’s almost immediate shift in reaction confirms Delphine’s fears “Aldous as in Aldous Leekie? As in Dr. Leekie?” Cosima inquires in a bit of disbelief.  
“Yes”, Delphine nods looking at her feet and not meeting her wife’s gaze. A small laugh comes out of Cosima’s mouth indicating the obvious “You are kidding, right?” and without waiting for her rhetorical question to be answered, “Absolutely not! You are not going to this outing. And that’s that.” Cosima’s stern, yet still somewhat calm demeanour brings some sort of finality to the conversation.

Delphine in a last attempt to make her case, she quickly adds “But…” She retraces, then starts again, “Okay, mon amour, I understand why this would be your reaction, but he might not come after all and I am going cause I enjoy my friends’ company. I don’t really want him there either but I can’t control the whole group. If he imposed himself on an outing, there is nothing I can do.” She pauses, a pleading look on her face, “Please? Honey?” then continues, Delphine says “This week I have been working extremely hard and I need to do something social.”

Cosima jumps in with a reply that sounded like it was the obvious solution to Delphine’s suggested issue, “You want to do something social? Spend some time with your WIFE!” and with a final and a bit more frustrated tone, she says “You are not going out tonight Delphine. End of discussion.” Cosima looks at Delphine one last time to make sure she is understood and leaves her standing in the kitchen, while she walks to their bedroom closing the door behind her.

\----------

 

Angry and feeling a bit helpless, Delphine takes a seat on the couch in their living room and tries to calm down and think about the situation. Seeing Cosima so worked up about something that shouldn’t be that big of a deal, was confusing to her. Why was Cosima being like that? Was there something Delphine herself was not paying attention to? She tried to make sense out of the whole conversation, but after realizing that it was getting closer to the time she was supposedly picking up her friend, Emma, she sighed and went for her phone.

“Hi Emma, listen I am so sorry but I won’t be able to make it to the outing tonight.” Sounding defeated and a bit sad, she explained, “Yeah, everything is fine. I am just not in the mood, that’s all.” Delphine added, not wanting to include too much of what was going on. However, Emma has been her friend for a while now and has been involved in Delphine’s life quite a bit, having met Cosima a few times even and privy to a lot of their ridiculous fights.  
Hearing Delphine’s voice over the phone, she pretty much was able to tell right away that something was going on between her and Cosima. So after insisting on knowing, Delphine relented saying “It’s Cosima. She doesn’t want me to go out tonight cause I forgot to mention it last night. Adding to that, the fact that Aldous will probably be there definitely didn’t help!” She paused, listening to her friend say something, and then said, “Yeah, it’s okay. I’ll be fine. You know us anyway!” with a nervous laugh, she said “I’ll tell you all about it later. You go have fun and I will see you tomorrow at work.” And with that, she ended the call and sat in their living room for some time before heading for their bedroom and calling it a night.

Knocking softly before opening their bedroom door, Delphine entered slowly to find Cosima in their bed reading a book. 

Throughout the course of their relationship, Cosima and Delphine had come up with some rules that they have decided to stick to – one of which was to never go to sleep before the other. And another was to never go to bed angry or upset with each other, no matter what.  
Which is why finding Cosima still awake in their bed was not really a surprise for Delphine, knowing that Cosima will be waiting for her.

She took a few steps into the room, but Cosima didn’t really look up from her book. Delphine went to get ready for bed and was lying next to Cosima in a matter of minutes. Delphine waited patiently for Cosima to acknowledge her presence and after a few seconds Cosima put down her book and glasses on the nightstand before shifting on her side to face Delphine.

“Hey”, Cosima said with a tired yet warm smile on her face. “I missed you today”.  
“Is this what earlier was all about?” Delphine inquired, uncertain.  
“Yes” Cosima simply answered “And Leekie, obvs.”  
Delphine nodded slowly knowing all too well about the Leekie part, however, realization hit her all of a sudden after remembering how crazy this week has been like for her. So without hesitation she admits apologetically “I am sorry if I have been distant. Sometimes I get caught up with things that I don’t realize it till it’s too late.” Delphine whispered softly moving closer to Cosima so their bodies are now pressed tightly against each other with Cosima’s arm around Delphine’s waist and Delphine cupping Cosima’s face with her hand.

“You know you are the center of my universe, Cosima. Always will be.” Delphine wanted to reassure her wife, feeling bad for having not paying enough attention to Cosima these last few days.

They stay like that for a few seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes before Cosima sighs and says, “It’s okay baby. I know. And I love you for it.” And with that Delphine smiles, kissing Cosima softly “How did I end up being so lucky? I have the most amazing wife ever who still loves me despite all of my stupid flaws.”

“You are perfect in my eyes and that’s all that matters”, Cosima finally whispering before inching closer and nuzzling into Delphine’s neck to settle for the night.  
Delphine kisses one of Cosima’s eyelids before murmuring a “I love you”, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of her wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people! Here is another chapter! Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it :)  
> Thanks for all the Kudos. Any feedback is welcome xx  
> Just a heads-up: this chapter has a tiny bit of smut, which I totally suck at. So sorry!

It’s Saturday morning and Cosima is sleeping soundly, revelling in the fact that she can sleep in and cuddle all she wants with her gorgeous wife all day long. There is no work to go to, no deadlines to worry about and most importantly all the time in the world to attend to every inch of Delphine’s hot body on what looks like a sunny, warm day outside.

On her tummy, Cosima stretches her arm a bit expecting to lay it on Delphine’s waist but finds nothing but the bed sheets. She opens her eyes and immediately calls for her “Baby? Are you up already?” Delphine then appears from their bathroom hurrying back to Cosima, saying in her soft, low voice “Bonjour mon amour. I was just about to wake you. We have to start getting ready for the family gathering your parents are having at their place.” Cosima opens her eyes all of a sudden with the realization, she whines sounding all cute and adorable “Nooooo! Is it really today? I totes forgot!” “Oh man. I was totes planning on just spending the whole day in bed with you.”

Delphine chuckles “The whole day? That’s not very productive, is it?” Smirking, Cosima reaches for the blonde and lays her back on her back, pinning her down to the mattress “Mmmm… You have no idea how productive I was planning on being with you today Mrs. Neihaus.”  
Laughing harder now, Delphine looked at her playfully and tried to push against Cosima’s bodyweight to lift herself up again but failing, only making the brunette straddle her in place. “Where do you think you are going sexy lady? I am not done with you.” Cosima feigns protest and leans in closer to Delphine’s ear, whispering with her raspy and extremely sexy voice and totally turning the blonde on “I didn’t even get my morning kisses and cuddles yet!”  
Grinning widely, she says “How silly of me to forget?!” “Come here, mon amour”. Delphine was already pulling her wife further down towards her, flushing their bodies close and craving Cosima’s body heat and touch.

Reaching for Delphine’s face and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss, Cosima slips a leg in between and starts to slowly grind down against the blonde’s slightly raised thigh while pushing hard at her center. With a soft “Oh” and a moan, Delphine slowly pulls back breaking the kiss and brings their foreheads together, out of breath and flustered “What are you doing to me? You make me want you uncontrollably.”  
Cosima smirks, kissing Delphine’s jaw line and then back up “That’s the plan baby!”  
Giggling, the blonde takes advantage of Cosima being off guard and flips them over so she is now on top “Brat! We have to get up Honey and I need to finish preparing the food your mom asked me to bring. We are going to be late.” 

After a bit more moaning and whining, Delphine gives Cosima a small peck on the nose before pushing away the covers and pulling them both out of bed, guiding Cosima to their bathroom to start getting ready.

When she is done with all the food preparations in the kitchen, Delphine hurries back to their bedroom where Cosima is finally about finished. The blonde quickly picks out a dress and lays it on the bed before scrambling to find matching shoes and deciding on accessories.  
The brunette looks at the dress in disagreement, raises her brow and turns to her wife “Umm… is that what you are wearing for the gathering?”  
Delphine is putting on her earrings when she responds “Oui. Why? You don’t like it?”  
“I love it, but I think it’s way too revealing for a family gathering, don’t you think?” Cosima explains, trying to get her point across.  
“I don’t think so, non. I mean it doesn’t really show that much of anything out of the ordinary. Besides, I thought you like how it looks on me.”  
“Babe, I do but that’s the point. I can look at you however I want with you wearing that super sexy dress, but I don’t want the rest of my family members to be ogling you the whole time!” 

Delphine smiles at her comment and walks towards Cosima, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist “Well I think you are being ridiculous and a bit over-protective.”  
Cosima looks up at her wife with stubbornness in her eyes “Oh yeah? Well I think that you can call it whatever you want. But the truth of the matter is, I am your wife and I can be as over-protective of you as I want. And it also means that I don’t want you to go out wearing that dress, so please go pick out another one before we miss the entire party choosing outfits.”  
With a “huff” and a deflated sigh, Delphine grabs another dress that is ‘Cosima-approved’ and is ready shortly after.

Cosima gives her wife a once-over, nodding with approval and kisses her firmly on the lips before grabbing her hand and heading out to her parents’ house  
“Let’s go gorgeous. I guess drooling family members is unavoidable with you looking hot in anything you wear!” Delphine rolls her eyes at that and rushes out the door before her wife demands another outfit change.

\------------------

The moment the door swings open, Cosima and Delphine both get pulled into all sorts of hugs and warm welcomes by the brunette’s parents, cousins and random family members.

Shortly after, the couple find themselves engaged in a conversation with one of the brunette’s uncles when Claire – Cosima’s mom – slides up against Delphine to grab her hand and quickly interrupting their discussion  
“I am stealing your wife for a while. I need her help and you are useless in the kitchen anyway.” smiling at her daughter with a teasing expression.

Sighing, Cosima turns to look at her “Fine, mom. But please don’t start with your interrogations. Delphine tells me everything, so don’t think I won’t know you grilled my poor baby in one of your endless queries.” Claire rolls her eyes at her daughter and they all laugh before Cosima reaches up to give Delphine a chaste kiss on the lips and says “Go, but don’t be too long” in a low voice, only the blonde can hear.

A few hours into the party, Delphine is yet to have a moment to unwind and actually enjoy it with Claire putting her in charge of so many things around the house. But the blonde doesn’t really mind. She gets along very well with her mother-in law and helping around, gives her something to do instead of getting stuck into awkward silence with one of Cosima’s “socially unsociable” family members, as she likes to call them.

Cosima, on the other hand, was simply chilling out with a bottle of beer and a sit down with Kelsey - one of her close cousins - catching up on what the other has been up to.  
“So how is married life? And don’t just tell me ‘Fine’. I can see how changed you are, now that you are married and all. In a good way, don’t get me wrong. But I can see it, nonetheless” 

They were both lounging on lazy chars in the living room, which was open to the kitchen giving Cosima the chance to steal glimpses of her wife without her noticing. Right now, Delphine had her back to them slaving away at some ridiculous chore her mom asked the blonde to do. 

God she is beautiful. Cosima thought. All she wanted to do was to have her way with Delphine right then and there.

“Hellooo! Earth to Cosima! Can you hear me?” Kelsey broke Cosima’s shameless daydreaming with a smirk on her face.  
“What? Sorry, what were you saying?”  
“I was asking you about married life. How is it? What’s it like?”  
With a wide grin on her face, Cosima simply said “It’s a trip, dude, with all of its ups and downs, highs and lows and all the in between. But it’s worth it when you are sharing it with someone who has your heart, soul and entire being.”  
“Oh boy. You really are deep into this, aren’t you? You’ve got it real bad my friend” Kelsey chuckled teasingly, but Cosima just nodded.

They both fell silent for a few minutes when Delphine reappeared in the kitchen. Cosima was practically feasting over the blonde’s body. She turned to look at her cousin to find that she too was taking her time to look “Hey hey hey! Dude, close that jaw of yours or you’ll be salivating everywhere.” and then added “And try not to catch me catch you looking at my wife like that again or you won’t have a jaw next time.” She glared at her cousin playfully.

“Haha! She is all yours man” Kelsey nervously laughing and getting up to leave  
“Touché my friend!” Cosima smiled at her cousin then saying more to herself “She is all mine” 

She stood up and headed for her blonde beauty standing in the kitchen.

Approaching from behind, Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine’s waist pulling her back into her and breathing in the scent of her soft hair.  
Without turning around, taking in a deep breath of relief herself “Mon amour”. The blonde closes her eyes leaning into her wife’s touch.

“Hi baby. Whatcha doin’?” The brunette pulls back a bit and tilts her head to the side from behind Delphine’ shoulder to get a better look.  
“Oh. Just your mom asked me to prepare this food tray. But I am almost done”

Cosima then drops her right hand from the blonde’s waist and reaches down where the hem of the dress is, just above her knees. She trails her fingers up purposely on the back of Delphine’s thigh till she is literally lifting up one side of the fabric arriving at her hips and resting her hand there. 

“Good. Very good” The brunette rasps sexily in her ear.

She cups her ass and squeezes it hard making the blonde gasp and yelp unexpectedly.  
Embarrassed and flustered, Delphine whispers, “Honey, what are you doing? We are standing in the middle of your parents’ OPEN kitchen!”

“Mmm… I can’t keep my hands off of you.” Cosima then removes her hand from underneath the dress and reaches to the front for her wife’s hands, prompting her to drop whatever it is she was holding. She then stands on her toes and conspiringly says, “Come with me”

Without a hint of hesitation, Delphine lets Cosima pull her gently towards her bedroom upstairs, sneak inside quickly and lock the door behind them.  
Not a second after, the blonde finds herself pushed against the wall with Cosima’s mouth, lips, tongue and hands all over her. She meets the brunette in a languid kiss, full of tugging and nipping with tongues making their way in and out as they please.

Cosima broke the kiss, panting heavily “God. I have been wanting to do this the minute we arrived”  
“And I have been waiting for you mom amour”  
Cosima pushed hard into Delphine, crushing their bodies together “I know baby” 

“We don’t have a lot of time, before some random person starts wondering where we are. So…. come.” Cosima led her wife to the bed with an idea in her mind.

“Quick. Take off your clothes and lay on your back,” The brunette said in a guiding manner not demanding.  
Delphine complied amusingly, wondering what she is up to.

A moment later, they were both naked and their bodies flushed against each other with Cosima on top. She took Delphine’s lips in a hungry kiss and the blonde responded similarly. The heated make out session was quickly starting to progress and that’s when Cosima shifted slightly to adjust her positioning so that she was now settled in between the blonde’s thighs with both their cunts atop the other, touching and rubbing.  
They both moaned in pleasure with the feeling of the other’s wetness and started grinding and rolling their hips together.

“Ah. Mon amour, this feels so good,” Delphine whispering, slightly out of breath against Cosima’s cheek  
“You like that baby?”  
“Oui. So much”

They both rocked their hips, meeting each other’s heat and soft flesh. The friction was creating so much wetness and pleasure, causing them both to gasp for air.  
They fell into a rhythm and their speed was now picking up as their orgasm started to build.

“Come on baby, don’t stop. D- don’t. Ah.. Stop.” Cosima was getting close now and Delphine could see it her eyes.  
The brunette was bracing all her weight onto her palms, keeping their centers stuck together in a synchronized pace without ever losing contact.

Delphine opened her thighs even wider giving her wife more room to capture her cunt and push harder into the flesh.  
“A- aah. Yes baby. Yes.” Cosima moaned in approval “Harder. Fuck. Baby, don’t stop”

Delphine reached for Cosima’s ass, squeezing it in her palms and pulling her even closer, if ever possible.  
“Merde. You feel so good baby,” Delphine uttered, breathless “I- I am so close”

And with a final “Oh. Oh. Oh.” and a suppressed moan, they were both riding each other’s orgasm, slowing down from their high.

Cosima planted sloppy, wet kisses to Delphine’s breasts before collapsing on the blonde’s chest.

Delphine pulled her closer so she could feel her wife’s breaths on her neck.  
“Je t’aime, mon amour”  
“I love you too baby” 

The brunette nipped on her earlobe then said “Can we go home now? I want you all to myself for the rest of the day… And tomorrow. And the day after. An…” The blonde cut her off with a delicious kiss that left her speechless when they pulled away.

“I get the idea mon amour. I want you too. All the time and all to myself”

 

\---------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a bit of work on this chapter. It starts with Angst and ends with Fluff, Yay! :)  
> As always, feedback, comments and prompts are welcome xx

“There she is!” Alison said to Sarah who was running as she pointed to where Cosima was sitting in the waiting room.

“Cos! Hey, we came as fast we could. What happened?” Sarah was extremely worried after receiving a call from a frantic Cosima. She was crying hysterically and didn’t really make sense. All Sarah could make out at the end of the call was that she is in the hospital.

“Oh guys, I am so glad you are finally here” Cosima stood up and hugged them endless tears running down her face.

“Calm down Sweetie. Everything is going to be okay. We are here now” Alison tried to comfort Cosima as she led her back to her seat.

Sarah attempted again to find out from Cosima what had exactly happened, she was reverting to guessing now “Did something happen to Delphine? Is she okay?”

And with the mention of her wife’s name, Cosima broke down crying even harder unable to control her loud sobs.   
“Shhhh… It’s okay Sweetie. I am sure she will be fine. Just please calm down and tell us what happened.”

“Delphine… sh- she had a car accident… A pretty bad one. The hos- the hospital called me and said to come immediately. She was being operated on when I came in and she is still in there” Cosima’s nonstop sobbing was causing her whole body to shake.

“Oh honey. Come here. “Alison pulled her in another hug “The doctor will come out any minute now and let us know how the surgery went.”

“It’s alrigh’ Cos. She is one tough Frenchie and will pull through this. I am sure” Sarah chimed in.

“You don't understand - She is pregnant you guys. We just found out a few weeks ago. We have been trying so hard for a while now and she will be devastated if something happened to the baby” The brunette covered her face with her hands trying to muffle her frustration and crying.

“Cosima. Honey. Let’s not jump to conclusions. Let’s just focus on Delphine’s surgery going well. We will find out from the doctor soon enough” Alison tried her best to stay composed herself and not break into a sobbing fit of her own.

Both clones felt horrible for the couple. They knew Delphine had wanted a baby for a long time and they have both spent so much time and effort on endless trials and different methods to make it happen. 

Eventually Cosima started to quiet down a bit, her crying turning into low sniffles and then just complete silence. They were now all waiting patiently for the doctor to come out and relieve them from the panic and stress of not knowing.

Hours had gone by when finally a doctor appeared from behind the swinging doors of the restricted area, heading towards the waiting room.   
He looked unsure of which of the families Delphine belonged to, so he announced in a questioning tone “Mrs. Delphine Neihaus?”

Cosima jumped out of her seat at the mention of the blonde’s name “Yes! Yes doctor, I am her wife. Please tell me she is okay. Please!”  
Sarah put a gentle hand on the brunette’s shoulder in a gesture to calm her down and let the doctor speak.

“Mrs. Neihaus, I am Doctor Parker”  
“Your wife has been in a serious car crash. She was rushed to the emergency right away with severe head trauma and multiple wounds that bled excessively. After running some scans, we found that she was suffering from internal bleeding and decided to operate immediately.”

The doctor hesitated a bit before continuing, “Although we were able to stop the bleeding, we could not avoid its consequences… I am sorry Mrs. Neihaus but we were unable to save the baby.”

“What? No!” Cosima gasped, her eyes filling up with tears that now stung and burnt 

“The risk of even trying to salvage the baby’s life without causing any further damage to your wife’s body was too high.” He explained then paused for a beat

“Mrs. Neihaus, we are very optimistic about your wife’s recovery. It will be slow due to the amount of blood she has lost but eventually she will get back to full health.” 

“The staff should be transferring her to her room as we speak, so you can see her.”

“Will she be awake Doctor?” Cosima asked sounding desperate and so broken  
“She is currently sedated and it will take a while for her to regain full consciousness. I can’t say how long exactly, but we are hoping for the best” He continued, “I am sorry about the baby Mrs. Neihaus. I will be back to check on her a bit later”

Cosima nodded to the Doctor, not really looking at him, feeling like she is in a daze and is not able to bring herself back to reality.

“Thank you Doctor Parker” Alison said to the Doctor as he excused himself and left the sisters to usher Cosima back to her seat.

“She is okay Sweetie. She is going to be just fine, you’ll see” Alison reassured the brunette, trying to focus on the good news and hoping Cosima will do the same.

A few minutes later, a nurse came to take them to Delphine’s room.

\-----------------

 

‘Room B21’

Cosima was the first to enter the room. The sight of Delphine hooked to all these machines; with tubes coming out of her body and wires everywhere was too much for the brunette to handle.   
She spun around quickly trying to escape this awful vision, covering her eyes to find herself being swept by firm arms in a warm embrace  
“Hey hey hey, it’s okay Cos. These machines are just there to help her get better and monitor her condition” Sarah rubbed her sister’s back to tranquil her heavy breathing and absorb the shock of having to see the blonde’s poor, bandaged body.   
“Even I know that, geek monkey” The British was trying to use humour as a way to relax Cosima and ease her anxiety.

She leaned in a little closer to Cosima and then whispered, “She needs you now Cos. This is the time to be strong… for her. For your family.”

Letting her shoulders collapse and surrendering to the painful truth, the brunette started to turn around slowly nodding in agreement “Yeah, you’re right Sarah.”

Fully facing her wife now, she carefully stepped closer until she was standing right next to Delphine. The brunette seated herself in the chair by the bed – she was so close to her she could easily touch her. And that’s what she did… delicately and in an achingly slow movement. Cosima reached for her right hand, covering it with both of hers’ and lifting it ever so slightly to meet her lips.

“Oh Honey. I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. I should have been there to protect you. I wish it was me instead. I am so sorry” Cosima was watching Delphine intently, talking into her hand with shaky lips and streams of tears spilling over.

Watching her from where she stood by the doorframe, Sarah inched slowly to where the brunette was, put her hands on her shoulder and bent down to speak in low yet stern tone “Hey! Cos. Don’t do tha’. This is no’ your fault and there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it.” “Blaming yourself is useless and unfair. It is absolute rubbish!”

At that moment, Alison, who had decided to busy herself, showed up nervously standing by the door with warm tea and some snacks from the cafeteria.

“Here. I got you some tea to help you relax.” Cosima took it with a grateful nod.

Sarah and Alison both settled in their chairs at the far end of the room, giving the brunette a bit more privacy. They both knew it was going to be a long day, so when they noticed that Cosima had finally calmed down at least a tiny bit, they both sank into their seats and closed their eyes for a quick power-nap.

The brunette, on the other hand, could not even look away from her wife for one second, let alone sleep. She kept talking to her, whispering words of love and endearment - encouraging her to open her eyes. She didn’t want Delphine to feel alone. If there was a minute percentage she could hear her voice, Cosima was going to take a full swing at it and let her know she was there.

\-----------------

Hours passed, Cosima couldn’t even tell how long she has been seated in the same place without moving an inch but she didn’t care. She was so scared to flinch in the event Delphine wakes up and not find the brunette right by her side.

Life seemed to be going on around her, people were coming and going, her sisters were waking up then dozing off again, trying repeatedly and failing to convince the brunette to get some shuteye. But Cosima was still, like an old tree rooted deep in its place. She would caress her wife’s hand, kissing her knuckles and each finger, planting her lips on the inside of her palm and resting it on her cheek.

Her eyes were starting to hurt and her vision blurry from gazing at the blonde’s face for who knows how long now. She stood up from her chair and leaned to talk into the blonde’s ear “Delphine? Honey? Can you hear me? … Delphine?” Nothing. No response or any indication whatsoever of her waking up.

She kissed her bandaged forehead gently and sat back down. She looked to make sure that her sisters were still sleeping before she was muffling her sobs that she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

In a prayer-like posture - Cosima’s head slumped down; cupping her wife’s hand in hers and resting them against her forehead, she said in a hushed, shaky voice

“Delphine. Please Honey, open your eyes” “Peh. Pleaaase? Pleaaaase Delphine? Do it for me, pleaaase?” almost squealing now “I need you. I can’t live without. Please Honey, wake up.” She was exhausted and desperate. She didn’t know what to do and was starting to have her doubts about her wife’s recovery. The thought of the blonde not coming back to her was terrifying.

She stayed like that for a minute or two, with her head still bowed down and tears streaming down her cheeks – when all of a sudden she felt a shift in her palms. It was so subtle that she froze, thinking it was just her imagination playing cruel games with her. A few more beats and then she started feeling another movement, this time a bit stronger. She lifted her head quickly and focused on Delphine’s hand. She watched her fingers do tiny little twitch-like movements, uncoordinated and out of rhythm but still they were ‘MOVING’ the brunette thought.  
“Holy watershed” she said more to herself before transferring her gaze to her wife’s face.

Her head was turning the slightest bit towards Cosima and the brunette could see her pupils moving underneath her closed eyelids as if she was dreaming. As if she was ‘trying to open her eyes’, another thought fleeing across her mind, trying to process what was happening. 

She reached slowly to stroke her wife’s shoulder, calling her name delicately “Delphine? Can you hear me?” with her eyes still shut, Delphine opened her mouth and tried to find her voice but couldn’t.  
Seeing the movement of her lips, Cosima knew at that moment that the blonde could actually hear her.

“It’s okay Honey, I’m right here”  
“Co…Co- ssi- ma?” Finally able to utter her wife’s name, the blonde was finding difficulty just opening her mouth.

She inched closer to Delphine’s ear so her wife could feel her body close and her breath on her neck “I am here baby. I’m right here.” 

“Delphine, can you open your eyes for me please?” She tried to prompt her to do so, not satisfied with a mere few letters being uttered from the blonde’s mouth.

She could see the struggle though; how the blonde was doing her best to try and force her eyes open. Eagerly waiting to see those beautiful hazel eyes again, Cosima started to encourage her “That’s it Honey. You’re doing great, just open your eyes for me please.” And after a few more cheering, she finally did.

“Hiii. Hey there stranger. Where did you go? Hm? I’ve missed you so much” Cosima whispered softly to Delphine with tears threatening to spill over and a small, warm smile drawn on her lips.   
“You had me worried there for a while” a major understatement, Cosima knows, but not having her wife scared or anxious was worth it.

Delphine was looking at the brunette intently, furrowing her brows with a confused expression all over her face “Wha. Where am I? What happened?”

Able to compose herself a bit better, now that Delphine was conscious and responsive “You were in a car accident, Honey. You don’t remember any of it?”

She watched Delphine thinking hard, trying to recall any of the events that led to her being in a hospital bed when she saw the light bulb being turned on “Yes”, she said with a sad tone “now I remember”.

“It’s okay baby, you’re okay. You’re safe now”

‘Baby?’ Delphine thought. She felt something was missing… she ran her hands across her belly and suddenly yelled when realization hit her

“The baby! Cosima! Is the baby okay? Cosima, the baby. Where is it?” her voice was loud enough to startle Sarah and Alison awake and leave them in shock. Cosima glanced in their direction noticing that they were standing up to leave having registered what was going on and wanting to give the couple some space.

“Shhh. Honey, calm down please.” The brunette hesitated, “just please. You’re exhausted and should not be dealing with anything even remotely stressful.”

Delphine was extremely tired indeed. She could feel every muscle, bone, tissue and joint hurt. Her head was heavy and pounding. Her limbs were aching and tingly and her throat was dry. However, her physical pain was now being numbed out from the rush of adrenaline running through her veins. She needed to know if the baby was okay and didn’t care about anything else. So when her wife was pleading with her to calm down and relax, she absent-mindedly disregarded her and kept waiting for an answer.

“Cosima” Delphine said in a warning tone that the brunette recognized instantly “Where is the baby?” her voice faltering at the end of her question  
She was getting angry and her patience was being tested when there was no reserve to start with.

Reading her wife’s face, Cosima knew that there was no delaying telling her the truth any longer. She dreaded breaking out the devastating news to her, but the fact was, she was feeling exactly the same… devastated.

“Honey. I’m sorry. The doctor… they, when the operated on you, they couldn’t. The couldn’t save the baby.”

“Non! Non non non non! C’est pas vrai! C’est impossible!” The blonde was losing it  
“Delphine, it was too risky. They had to do it. They were going to lose you… I was going to lose you” Cosima tried to reason with her wife, but the truth was – at this point- reason had no place and did not fit into the equation of heartbreak and loss.

“I don’t care! I don’t want to live!! Why? Why did they do that? Why did they kill my baby?” The blonde was crying hysterically and was borderline delirious now  
“And YOU! Why didn’t you stop them? How could you let them take away our baby? HOW COULD YOU?!”

Cosima was dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to respond, to try and explain that there was nothing she could do, that she feels horrible. She felt like someone has struck her on the head with a heavy, blunt object. Suddenly, the brunette started feeling like the room was closing in on her. She couldn’t breathe. She just kept staring at the blonde with shock running through her system.

“Is there nothing you have to say for yourself? Are you just going to stand there looking at me??” Delphine’s rage that was directed towards Cosima was something that could be comprehended by a passerby or a stranger – someone who was not put in this situation, who could look from the outside and judge and analyze logically. But in Cosima’s case, this was going to be a hard application. She felt like she was being blamed for something she could not possibly have controlled, yet at the same time, felt extremely guilty and responsible for what has happened. She failed to protect her wife, her unborn child… she failed to protect her family. There were so many things she wanted to say to Delphine at that moment… to try and explain, but all she could manage to utter was…

“I’m sorry” 

Looking at her with daggered eyes, the blonde said, “Get out.”  
“Honey. Please…” Cosima pleaded  
“I said. GET. OUT… I don’t want to look at you. I can’t stand you being in the room. Get OUT!” Delphine barked at her.

And with that, the two sisters came rushing back in having heard the voices getting louder.

“Hey, hey. Delphine. It’s okay Sweetie. Just calm down” Alison stepped quickly to the blonde’s bedside trying to soothe her gently.

“Come on. Cos! Le’s go and ge’ some fresh air” Sarah ushered the brunette by the shoulders out of the room and to the hospital’s outdoor seating area.

\--------------

“You know she doesn’t mean to blame you, righ’ Cos?” “You know she is just upset and is taking it out on you.” Sarah looked at Cosima for confirmation.  
Sighing, she said, “Yes. I know Sarah. But can you blame me for not opting for that choice of logic and falling for what’s on the surface?”  
“No, Cos. I can’. And I totally get it. But you can’ let this get the best of you. You can’ let wha’ she said affect you. She needs you… now more than ever. You’ve go’ to overlook what jus’ happened and continue to be present, continue to support her. She is depending on it, yeah?”

Both clones were sitting on a bench looking over a small grass patch that was poorly lit and looked creepy considering how late it was getting.  
They stayed like that for a while… silent, deep in thought and secretly contemplating on how the rest of the night was going to go.

Cosima stood up and decided it was time to get back inside “I feel better now.” She said, turning to Sarah with a serious yet relieved expression on her face.

When they reach the room, Alison is there sitting by Delphine’s side. Cosima could tell that a conversation had already been had about what happened and that Alison did a good job calming down the blonde’s earlier boiling temper.

She turned around and took note of her sisters’ presence, before patting gently on Delphine’s shoulder and saying “I think you two have something you need to discuss.”   
Delphine reached for Alison’s hand and thanked her quietly, before her and Sarah took their leave for the millionth time that day.

“Umm… Hey” Cosima’s characteristic Hi and wave stuck with her even in the most stressful of situations. May be, especially, during stressful situations.

The blonde did not respond and had her head turned away from her wife, which may have encouraged the brunette to step a bit closer to the bed and try again  
“Delphine, I am so sorry. I know how much this hurts because believe me I am hurting too. I wish I could take this whole day back. I wish it was me who had the accident not you.”  
Right then, Delphine turned her head around towards Cosima – eyes red and watery.  
The brunette’s heart ached at the look on her wife’s face and it made her pause, hesitating at what she was going to say next.

“But Honey, I am also grateful. I am grateful that you came back to me, that you can recover from this fully and that I am talking to you right now! If anything, I am grateful for Doctor Parker who operated on you, because you know what? He saved my life by saving yours.”

Delphine looked at her so passionately, so lovingly before she started to cry. In awe of what her wife had just confessed, she reached her arm out to Cosima, willing her to come closer, which the brunette did not a second later.

“Oh mon amour. I am sorry. Je suis trés désolé. I didn’t mean any of what I said, please believe me. I was selfish and chose to blame and hurt you, instead of acknowledging the pain that you were feeling too and being there for you. I am so sorry Honey, please forgi…”, Delphine was cut by her wife, who was holding her hand and standing right by the bed.

“Shhh… It’s okay baby. I know. I know”, Cosima leaned over the blonde to pull her into a light, yet warm hug careful not to force any of her bodyweight onto Delphine’s own body.   
They both held onto each other and stayed like that for a few more minutes, craving the other’s embrace and touch.

A knock at the door and then a “Ehm. Should I maybe come back?” surprised the couple as they pulled away to find Doctor Parker standing there, smiling compassionately.

“Oh. Hello Doctor Parker. No, please do come in. We have been waiting for you”, Cosima gestured for him to enter - seemingly anxious about what the doctor had to say.

 

“Hello Mrs. Neihuas, my name is Doctor Parker. I had the pleasure of operating on you earlier today.” The doctor started, directing all of his attention to Delphine now. “I am glad to see you are finally awake and responsive. How are you feeling?”

“I, euh. Well, very sore all over, actually. And my head is feeling a bit tender at the touch. But I guess considering the severity of the incident, it might have been worse.” Delphine explained with a tired smile on her face

“Yes, of course. And that is what I anticipated you would say. Your body had been through a lot and it is expected that the feeling of soreness will take its time before completely fading away. I also would like to stress on the that fact that under no circumstances should you be exerting any effort, straining any muscles or standing up for long periods of time, at least in the beginning anyway.”

He continued, saying “There are also some deep cuts on the side of your leg which I will ask your wife here to be extra careful when changing the dressing on them and pay attention to their healing phases.”

“Of course, doctor” Cosima assured him  
“Having said that, I am delighted with the improvements I am seeing so far. I would like to keep you in for observation another day and if all looks well, I will be more than happy to sign the release form for you Mrs. Neihaus”

Doctor Parker was one of these doctors who made you feel good and at ease regardless of the situation. He had a genuine smile on his face and a light spirit that brightened the mood in the room the minute he entered.

“Finally, I wanted to personally reassure you that the accident did not cause any adhesions to the uterus. However, considering that it was not an easy process to begin with – there is a possibility that your chances are slightly lower now in getting pregnant. I hope that that doesn’t discourage you though… there is always hope. So I strongly advise you to try again. Children bring such joy to life and that makes the fight worth the while”

Both women were all smiles by the time the doctor was done with his visit. They looked at each other, sighing in relief. Cosima leaned in and gently brushed her lips against the blonde’s feeling her breath on her mouth and wanting nothing more than to go for a deeper one.

She pulled back slightly though, remembering Doctor Parker’s instructions and was pleased with one more peck on the nose and a “I love you”…for now anyway.

Sarah and Alison came back shortly after and stayed for a while longer before calling it a day with promises to come back for a visit tomorrow.

“Remember wha’ the doc said Cos, yeah? No funny business” Cosima rolled her eyes at the British woman’s smirk, laughing lightly while the blonde was blushing profusely.

The couple said their goodbyes and thank you’s to the clones and found themselves revelling in the piece and quiet they didn’t even realize they needed.

“Hey you, come here” Delphine said to her wife as Cosima’s gaze turned to her  
She complied, stepping closer to the bed as the blonde shifted slowly to make room for her to scoot in beside her on the bed

“Wait. Which side is the wounded one?” The brunette asked, wary  
“You are fine on this side Cherie”   
“Okay, let me know the minute you feel pain anywhere, okay?”  
“I will” smiling, the blonde added “You are so cute when you are all worried like that”

“Yeah? Well, you know I can be cute doing other things too” wiggling her brows playfully, making Delphine laugh out a bit too hard and wincing at the pain in response  
“Oh no. Sorry baby. Okay, I’ll be quiet now.”  
Giggling Delphine said “Non. It’s okay. You know I love it when you make me laugh”  
“And you know how much I love your laugh. But maybe I’ll wait a little to do that again. Let’s focus on me spoiling you rotten and getting you better, okay?”

Cosima smiled at her wife and curled closer nuzzling into her neck. She ran her fingers up and down Delphine’s arm and stomach, lulling her to sleep.

\------------------

 

Two weeks later…

 

“Cosima I’m fiiiine! I feel fine.”  
“No, you are not going back to work. Not yet. The doctor said three weeks of rest and you want to skip one WHOLE week of rest for work? Na Uh! Not. Happening.”  
“Honey, let me go and I promise you if I start feeling tired, I will come home immediately”  
“No”  
“Cherie…”  
“No”  
“S’il tu plait?”  
“Still no”  
“Mon amour, come on. Please?”  
“I said no. Now can we drop it already? You know nothing is going to change my mind, so you might as well do it now”  
“Argh. You are impossible! I can’t live like that!” She yelled and slammed their bedroom door behind her – reminding Cosima of when she was an angry teenager and her mom would ground her for not making up her messy room. She chuckled to herself at that and waited for a few minutes for Delphine to calm down before entering the room.

She found her wife on the bed lying on her stomach with her head propped up resting on her hands. The brunette went to her side of the bed and laid on her side meeting Delphine’s gaze with a playful smile on her face

“Hey Sexy! What’d you say we turn you over on your back so I can look into those gorgeous eyes of yours I love so much while I change the dressing on that even sexier wound of yours?”

Delphine could not help but laugh out loud at her wife. Her ability to melt any anger surging from within her, disarming her completely and leaving her with nothing but uncontrollable fits of giggles was just bewildering to her. She loved her so much it was borderline stupid sometimes.

How could she be mad at that face and ridiculous grin of hers?   
So did she do what Cosima had playfully asked? Of course  
Did she want to? No  
Did she have a choice? Absolutely not

Turning to lay on her back with pouting lips and puppy eyes, Cosima couldn’t resist straddling her and pulling her into a deep, languid kiss. With a wink, she tugged at her wife’s pants and pulled them down gently then turned her full focus to cleaning up the wound and reapplying a fresh new band-aide.

‘One more week full of nothing but Delphine’ Cosima thought to herself ‘Score!’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of short and sweet ☺

I love her… Je l’aime… Simplement. Completement. Absolutment.

Je m’excuse. I am sorry for speaking in French. I tend to do that when I am emotional, tired or angry. And in this case, well… I am simply in love. So utterly and deeply in love.

Cosima. My Cosima. My wife. My reason. My purpose. My passion. My being. My sanity and insanity... She _is_ my all.

I love everything about her. Her body, mind and soul. From her tiny feet and cute toes, her sexy swaying hips to each contracting muscle in her body, her breasts, her warm eyes and irresistible grin. Her pearly white teeth and eccentric tattoos and dreadlocks.

I love how free her spirit is. How young her heart is yet so big and wise, it encompasses life and the living around her. I love the good nature of her - The naiveté but also the cheekiness, quick wit and smart mouth. She is hilarious and so SO damn smart.

I’m in awe of her. So much in fact that I am starting to sound like her sometimes, give similar responses to strangers and even joke about things the same way! I don’t do it intentionally; of course, but mon dieu does it make me smile and my heart swell.

She is imprinting herself on me and it’s the sexiest feeling ever. Slowly I am becoming labeled as Cosima’s: Cosima’s wife – Delphine, Cosima’s partner, Cosima’s other half… Cosima, Cosima, Cosima. Normally, being referred to as someone’s extension – as if I don’t have an identity of my own – would really bother me. Yet with her, everything is different. Everything is an exception. Everything changes, _only_ , for her.

I am shameless about how head over heels I am for her. In fact, I brag about it. And although this might cause Sarah and Felix to roll their eyes a lot – I simply do not care. Actually, I can not get myself to care.

It makes me blush how out of control my feelings, actions, hormones, body fluids and just my whole body become around her. My heart races, my knees are weak, I am flustered and extremely wet just from the thought of her touching me _anywhere_.

Her possessiveness and control issues turn me on so much that it becomes hard for me to breathe. And even though I act quite the opposite when all of a sudden she objects about something I am wearing or a certain behavior I am doing, deep down inside I am absolutely loving it. Loving how loved, protected and wanted she makes me feel.

Her child-like mannerism drives me insane. But it’s the kind of insanity that you always crave and want more of. The way she refuses to let me get out of bed, or how she snuggles against me with her body fitting perfectly with mine. And her hands… how they roam all across my body, feeling her heat radiating through every fiber of me. All I want to do is lean more into her touch and never ever pull away.

In bed, we kiss, we hold each other, cuddle, touch, explore, experiment and work in sync to make our love and our bond stronger every night. She electrifies me and consumes me. She makes me want more and my desire for her is endless. The marks she leaves all over my body, are collectibles of mine - A true witness to me losing all control over my body and surrendering to her. To her wishes, her wants and her desire. I am what she wants me to be, how she wants me to be and where she wants me to be. She owns me in more ways than she would like to admit… than I would like to admit to her. But we both know the truth.

So when her mom calls me to ask about her and to make sure that I am being a good wife, I smile and relish the conversation… “You need to learn this recipe… it’s her favorite”, or “Be careful cause she tends to get these weird reactions to certain scents and her eyes get all watery” and sometimes maybe even “She prefers these women jockey shorts at home and goes for cotton underwear whenever she can”

Or when I am talking to one of my girlfriends and she asks me about Cosima and married life, I can’t help but babble nonstop sounding so domestic and very housewife material… “Whaaaat? She doesn’t let you wear ‘revealing’ dresses to family gatherings?” You nod, unfazed and amused. You have that What-can-I-say? I-love-her look written all over your face that all your friend can do is smile and say how happy she is for you.

We have house parties and we both invite our friends over. She plays housewife around my friends and it’s ah-do-raable! (Oops! I just did a Cosima-impersonation) And I play housewife around hers. The tenderness, warmth and protectiveness that just show naturally when we are with her friends make all of mine envious and me… melt.

She truly is the reason beyond all reasons and I will follow her all the way, to the end of the world and back.

……………

I love her. I love how I am when I am around her. She is my entirety and the best thing about me.

 

I am Delphine Cormier-Neihaus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I am trying a new style of writing… I think. I mean it might not be “new” in the world of writing but it certainly is for me :)
> 
> Will explain my reasons for it later but for now… hope you guys enjoy it xx

 

Tonight is Hipster night.

 

Every month Cosima’s oh-so-west-coast dudes gathered at her and Delphine’s for a house party that – according to Cosima – had to be totally hipster and rad. Obvs.

 

It’s a big deal for her and her group of friends and they take the whole Free World, Free Spirit culture VERY seriously - Especially now that the couple is living in Toronto, away from sunny San Francisco.

 

Everything about the day of and the actual event had to be done the way Cosima exactly liked it.

 

Delphine, having gotten used to it, understood how this party was her wife’s way of celebrating her ideals, culture and roots. So when Cosima first told her about it, she didn’t question things and simply took on the role of helping out with the party as much as she could. Eventually, the party became a constant in their calendar – something Delphine had to prepare for days in advance.

 

It’s not just the logistics of it all – it’s also the fact that the party is about Cosima and her friends. Cosima in her natural, pre-marriage, pre-Delphine, single life element. Being her wife, Delphine began to naturally assume the responsibility of most of the preparation for and all of the work during the party.

 

All Cosima had to do, was enjoy herself spending time with her friends.

 

 

_The day of the party – daytime at their house_

Cosima: “Drinks: Beer and Red wine. Food: flour and sugar for the brownies. Chips, salsa –

Delphine: “Do you want that spicy?”

Cosima: “Get both. Ummm… what else? Oh! Get a box of assorted pastries from Chez-Moi Bakery. Also popcorn. I will order the Pizza but that should be it”

Delphine: “D’accord. See you in a bit then”

Cosima: “Hurry back please, I need your help here”

Delphine: “Yes. I will be right back”

 

A quick brushing of the lips and she was gone.

 

_About an hour later…_

 

Cosima: “Good. You’re back. Do you think I should move the sofa over to the corner to make some room for my battle-bitches? Like if they wanna dance obvs or just chill on the floor.”

Delphine: “Yes. That would be a good idea actually. I can also get these big cushions that we have and put them on the floor as additional seating, would you like that?”

Cosima: “Totes. Do it please. Did you get everything?”

Delphine: “Oui. I will prepare things in the kitchen for you to make the brownies and then go take care of the rest of the food arrangements”

Cosima: “Alright”

 

Turning to go to the kitchen…

 

Cosima: “Hey! Come here.”

Delphine: “Oui? Something you need Chérie?”

Cosima: “Yes. Come here”

Delphine: “Okay… Here I am. What is it?”

Cosima: “Nothing, just…”

 

She grabbed her by the waist eyeing her whole body up and down intently like a predator before closing the distance between them and pulling their pelvises together with some force that caught Delphine off guard.

 

Cosima: “You are so sexy. Just so fucking sexy!”

She smiles innocently,

Delphine: “I need to get the stuff done mon amour”

Cosima: “Shhh… Just kiss me”

 

They kiss. Cosima went for a hungry, violent kiss. Her tongue was immediately in Delphine’s mouth roaming and licking freely. But then she eased slowly, burying her face in the blonde’s neck and turning the embrace into one of tenderness.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Cosima had her hands on her wife’s hips and she was subtly pressing her hands against her ass swaying them both slowly back and forth.

Delphine held the brunette from her waist sometimes changing positions briefly to go up her entire back then lowering them again to where they were.

 

Delphine: “Ma bébé. I need to go finish preparing for the party”

 

After a quick squeeze of her ass, Cosima took a deep breath inhaling her wife’s scent then pulled away with a sigh

 

Cosima: “Okay. Okay, yeah. Go go go! And don’t forget these cushions”

 

_Evening time – just before the party_

 

Everything was almost on point, perfectly arranged the way Cosima liked it – organized chaos! Satisfied, they both headed to their bedroom to get ready.

 

Cosima had a beanie on, a loose gray t-shirt that had a wide cut on the sides allowing a full view of her ribcage and red bra. The sleeves were cut off at the shoulders and the t-shirt was long enough to almost cover her butt. With her signature black tights and rocking ankle boots, she looked so…

 

“Hot” Delphine said, “I love it when you wear that look”

 

The blonde, on the other hand, tried to go for a similar casual look. She knew though that she wouldn’t be able to look as cool as Cosima did even if she tried. So she simply picked a dark red t-shirt with a low cut V-neck showing the narrow pathway to her breasts to go with her tight black pants and black boots. She rolled up the sleeves all the way to her shoulders, put on some red lipstick and the necklace Cosima got her a few months ago. It had a key pendant with a writing on it that said _Hers’_ and the date of their wedding.

The brunette had surprised her that day with the tiny box and when Delphine opened it to see the necklace, she asked curiously about what the key signified and the scribbling on it

 

Cosima: “ _Hers’_ actually has a double meaning. You see, when someone reads that, they will immediately think the obvious: you belong to me, which is always nice. But in truth, it refers to my heart. And the key is to my heart… Delphine, you are the _only_ one with the key to my heart, my resolve. It’s yours forever, so don’t you dare break it”

 

It was a night that Delphine would always remember – just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes… Happy tears.

 

Cosima: “You know that’s not fair, right?” breaking the blonde’s daze

Delphine: “What is not fair?”

Cosima: “You. Trying to outshine my cool air with your endless sexiness. I like it”

Delphine: “Good. You get too occupied during the party that I don’t get to have you for even a minute. Sooo… I thought if I can’t actually be with you, then at least I can have your attention every once in a while” winking at Cosima sexily

Cosima: “Oh, you are in SO much trouble!” she goes to grab her, but Delphine manages to barely escape her grasp

Delphine: “Cosima! Non, your friends are going to be here any minute now for the party!” laughing loudly

Cosima: “What party?!!” chasing after her to where she was now in the kitchen and finally cornering her between the two counters

Delphine: “Non Cosima, we can’--"

Cosima: “Yes we can. Now stop fidgeting so I can unbutton these damn jeans”

Delphine: “I just finished getting dressed! Honeyyy…”

 

Just then the doorbell rang

 

Cosima: “We’ll finish this later Mrs. Cormier –Neihaus! We are not done yet” smirking then heading for the door

Delphine sighing out loud and trying to fix her disheveled look, “Don’t I know it!” mumbling then following her wife to the door to greet the guests

 

 

_A few hours into the party_

 

Guests were pouring into the house from every direction. It was a full house indeed. Reggie music was blasting in the background and conversations and loud laughter could be heard from across the street. The air was a bit stuffy from the hanging cloud of pot smoke and it was starting to get a bit hot inside the house. People seemed to be enjoying themselves so much though, that it didn’t really matter.

 

Delphine was busy mingling with Cosima’s friends, slipping in and out of conversations quickly just to make sure everybody had drinks in their hands and food in their mouths. She would hang around in the living room were the crowd was for a few minutes then shuffle her way back to the open kitchen to prepare a new food tray, bring out more beer bottles or even just to take a quick break. She was starting to feel a bit hot and flustered. She looked over the mass of heads lolling and swaying to see if she could find Cosima, but was nowhere to be found. Shaking her head, “Of course” Delphine said to herself with a knowing smile.

 

“Hey gorgeous, looking for me by any chance?” Cosima had snuck from behind her to grab the blonde by the waist and quickly turn her to face her

Delphine: “Maybe”

Cosima: “Hmm. Well, _I_ have been looking at you the entire time”

Delphine: “You mean my plan actually worked?”

Cosima: “Maybe”

Delphine: “Hmm. Well, _I_ have been missing you the entire time”

Cosima: “I am sorry babe. How can I –Uuh- make it up to you?” grinding on the blonde’s thigh

Delphine: “Cosima! Arréte! Your friends are going to see us!”

Cosima: “So? They all know you’re my wife. Nothing wrong with me having some sexy time with my wife”

Delphine: “Cosimaaaa… S’il tu plait. Now is not the time for this” pouting her lips

Cosima: “But babe, I want you. Like right now. Can’t we go to our bedroom for a quickie?” a playful smirk on her face

Delphine: “Quoi? Impossible! We can’t just leave the guests and disappear Cosima. Plus, this is your party. You should be hanging around, having fun with your friends.”

Cosima: “Honeyyy! Please? We won’t be long I promise!”

Delphine: “Non”

Cosima: “Fiiiine. I don’t like you so much right now!” her turn to pout

Delphine: “Je sais, mon amour. You love me” giggling softly

Cosima: “Yeah, yeah… Like I have a choice”

Delphine: “Awwe. Chérie, not the sad face s’il tu plait. You know I cannot take it when you make that face… Okay, tell me what you want and I’ll do it”

Cosima: “Really?” face brightens up instantly

Delphine: “Within reason, oui”

Cosima: “Hmmm. Let me think… Oh! I know! Tonight after the party, I want to have you my way the whole time”

Delphine: “Mmmmm… D’accord”

Cosima: “Excellent! So if I say I want to be on top, you’ll say…”

Delphine: “Bien sur, mon amour”

Cosima: “Yes! Okay, should I go kick out my friends now?”

Delphine: “Co-sssii-maa! …”

Cosima: “Okaaay, okaaay. Relax, I won’t…”

Cosima: “I Love you Mrs. Cormier-Neihaus, like so fucking much!” she sighs

Delphine: “I know ma bébé. Me too, me too. Now go be with your friends!” she pulls her for a full kiss then lets her disappear into the crowd again.

 

 

_Party is finally over and it’s…_

 

“Sexy time!” Cosima says enthusiastically

Delphine: “Mon dieu Cosima, you make it sound like we are going to have a soccer match”

Cosima: “Ooh. And who says it won’t _be_ one. But instead of having just two periods, ours will be – mmmm… I am thinking ten?”

Delphine: “Quoi? Ten? That would take us all night!” laughing at the thought

Cosima: “Exactly _ma bébé_ ”

Delphine: “But honeyyy…”

Cosima: “Hey hey hey! We have a deal. So I don’t want to hear it. Now, head to our bedroom please, get undressed and prepare to be mind-blown” winking at the French woman

Delphine: “Okay. Are you coming right behind me?” asking softly

Cosima: “Of course honey, I’ll be there in a minute” feeling the energy around them suddenly calm and quiet down

 

Cosima finishes the final bits of clean up quickly, wasting no time in following her wife to the room.

She finds Delphine taking off the last article of clothing and letting it fall on the floor in an almost slow motion, TV Ad–like moment – so sexy and so…

“Beautiful” at least that’s what Cosima thought and muttered out loud to the blonde who had her back to her

“Mon amour…” Delphine turned around to face the approaching brunette

Cosima: “Hey. Hi… Hey you” softly caressing her cheeks.

It never amazes her how everything, including herself, becomes so soft and tender around her wife. It’s as if Delphine is the epitome of anything innocent, calm, warm, affectionate… the list in her head could go on and on forever.

Delphine: “Hello Chérie. I’ve missed this,” sighing and leaning into Cosima’s touch “and this” kissing her delicately on the lips

Cosima: “Oh my god baby, me too.” She could feel how the French woman’s kiss sparked the electrifying feeling running through both of them as they started grabbing at each other everywhere and anywhere they could get their hands on. The need was intense and the heat was undeniable.

They were hungry for each other and by the early hours of the following day that hunger had been satiated. Cosima did end up being on top… after Delphine had her way first of course. To her credit, though, the brunette also had her fair share trying new positions and experimenting all she wants.

It was enticing to say the least, full of passion, longing, loving and pure ecstasy.

 

Cosima: “Thank you” saying as she laid in exhaustion, half of her body covering the blonde’s

Delphine: “For what mon amour?”

Cosima: “For the rad party with my friends and… for our _own_ rad party afterwards”

Delphine: “At your service, always Mrs. Cormier-Neihaus” smiling warmly at her

Cosima: “That is oddly romantic… Totally encouraging”

 

They both snicker at Cosima’s cheeky comment…

 

Delphine: “Je t’adore Cosima” she pulls her in for a deliciously slow kiss.

 

They fall into a comfortable silence that leaves them soundly asleep.

 

\------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have NO idea what I just wrote! Words just kept coming and I just kept typing, so yeah... this happened.
> 
> I guess my idea behind this sort of direct dialogue, is to give the reader(s) the chance to use their imaginative brilliance and create their own face expressions and body languages in their minds instead of me specifying that with each character. For me, forming my own mental images of what and how a character is feeling/ reacting really sets the tone for any story or piece of work I read. So... there is that :)
> 
> Thanks for all the love and please let me know what you think xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So I guess this is me still going at it.  
> This chapter is loosely based on/ inspired by the lyrics from the song Cure by Barcelona… Hope you like it!

“Thank you so much for doing this on such a short notice. I just have to go to work very quickly to sign some important documents and hand in a report that’s way overdue” Delphine hurriedly thanked Alison as they both stood by the door to her and Cosima’s house.

 

Cosima has been down with a vicious bug for almost two weeks now, leaving her frail, groggy and recently exceptionally grumpy. She has been bedridden most of the time due to some dizzy spells she’s been getting.

 

Delphine, on the other hand, has been by her wife’s side ever since – taking time off from work to cater to her needs till she gets over this weird illness. The blonde has been up for long nights, not wanting to leave the brunette’s side, sometimes to attend to the fever that wouldn’t notch or simply just standing by for one of Cosima’s throwing up sessions.

Worrying over her wife and stressing out about how much this bug has been taking out of Cosima, did not really help with her sleeping either.

The harsh coughing fits forced Delphine to forbid any smoking or digesting of marijuana – making Cosima all the more frustrated.

 

“Yes, yes. Of course Delphine, I am glad I was able to make it. You go to work and don’t worry about a thing” Alison reassured the blonde, patting her on the shoulder.

“She is sleeping now, she has had a rough night with this damn fever not going down. I am hoping that she will stay sleeping till I am back, but if she does wake up, please try to get some food in her. I made her her favorite soup and it’s about the only thing she can hold down for now. Also, no pot! She already knows she is not allowed any but might try to sweet talk you into it when she finds out I am not around!”

Delphine smiled at how intently Alison was listening to her. She was really thankful for Cosima’s siblings, they really cared for each other and their bond was special in more ways than one.

“She will be grumpy because of it, so please don’t mind her temper or snarly comments. I gave her her medicine by the way, so you do not have to worry about that. If there is anything, _anything_ at all, please call me and I will come right away”

“I will, don’t worry Delphine. I’ve got this… I have kids remember? I can take care of a somewhat bigger kid on my own!” Alison was gently pushing Delphine out the door now, urging her to go “now go on or you will be late for work! I don’t even know how you can get anything done when you haven’t been getting any sleep for god knows how long” she sighs then smiles at the blonde warmly secretly thinking of how lucky Cosima is to have such a loving wife by her side.

“I am okay, do not worry. Thank you Alison… so much” with a wave from the soccer-mom, Delphine headed out leaving Cosima in her sister’s care for now.

 

\---------

 

_An hour has gone by, when…_

“Yes Delphine, she is fine… everything is fine. She is still sleeping actually…” Alison told Delphine over the phone, rolling her eyes.

“Good. I… euh… I forgot to mention Alison that I did not tell Cosima I was going to work. She… she has been a bit… euh… sensitive lately about me leaving or going anywhere while she is sick. So she might get a bit upset or worry that I left without telling her. I just did not want to wake her up and I am really hoping I will be back before she even gets up” Delphine was a bit hesitant explaining this to Alison. She doesn’t want Cosima to sound like she is being clingy, even though she has been for a while now. But she thought that this was something to be kept between her and her wife and not be up for public knowledge… so she tried her best to be somewhat vague with her words.

Delphine thinks she understands the reason behind Cosima’s recent change in behavior and has been putting up with it the whole time. It gets too overwhelming for her of course, with the brunette’s short temper and outbursts of insecurities, but for now… she finds she can handle things.

 

“Oh. Okay, well… what do you want me to do if she wakes up and is all upset you are not here?” Alison was starting to panic now, imaging how this could possibly go really wrong

“Just, just try to calm her down as much as you can and if you think things are not going well, call me and I will come immediately… I am sorry Alison. I promise to finish here and come home as quickly as possible”

Sighing loudly, “Fine. I will try to handle it, just hurry up, will you? I don’t like getting in between these overly domestic couple quarrels; I have enough drama in my own overly domestic life as you know” Delphine couldn’t help but giggle at the housewife, knowing all too well what she is referring to.

Cosima and her have had their share of fights and heated arguments settling into married life, but they have both managed to always find love and put it first, no matter what. If anything, these fallouts helped bring them even closer and act more as a couple.

“Yes, I understand. I will Alison. Thank you again, see you soon.” Hanging up and getting back to finishing up her work, Delphine tried not to think too much and get herself distracted, praying that Cosima will sleep in a bit later than her usual.

 

\---------------

 

“Delphiiiine…” Alison could hear Cosima calling from the bedroom, while she was trying to kill time flipping through the TV. She rushed towards the bedroom door to greet the brunette “Hello sleepyhead! Good morning” she said with a smile.

“Alison? What are you doing here?” Cosima’s head was hurting and confusion was something she’d rather not have to go through at the moment “Oh. It’s good to see you too Cosima! Thank you” The soccer-mom responded in mock offence.

The brunette groaned at that, feeling her head thumping “Alison, please… my head is about to explode. Where is Delphine?”

“Okay, I will disregard your poor host manners for now. Your wife had to run to work to get something done very quickly and should be back in no time. Till then, why don’t I go get---“

“What? She went to work? When? She didn’t say anything about going” Cosima’s tone of voice was getting higher and a bit frantic

“Cosima calm down. It’s fine. I am here to look after you till she gets back. It’s not like she took off on a plane to another country, for god’s sake. Now quit acting like a child who wants their mommy and let me get you some soup so you can eat. Delphine made you your favorite!” Alison was all non-chalant about Cosima’s sudden burst of anxiety, which didn’t really help calm down the situation. In fact…

“I don’t want to fucking eat Alison! I want Delphine to come home!” The brunette practically screamed at Alison, who was taken aback by how angry she was getting, “Cosima, calm down!”

“NO! Don’t tell me to calm down! Get your phone and call Delphine. Tell her to come home RIGHT NOW”

“Cosima, what is going on here? What’s wrong?” The housewife was more than shocked by Cosima’s unexpected temper; she was actually now worried. Why was she acting this way? She has never seen her like that before.

Whatever the reason was, she quickly realized that she wasn’t going to find it out from her sister for she wouldn’t even look at her, let alone answer any questions.

 

Unable to get anywhere with the brunette, Alison finally relented and got up to call the French woman, “Delphine, hi. Yes, no Cosima is fine. Well… not really. She… ummm… she was very upset to wake up and not find you here and now she really wants you to come. She won’t even talk to me, it’s like she is having a tantrum!”

“Oh mon dieu. Alison, I am so sorry. Yes, yes, I understand. I am coming now, just hang in there” Delphine listened to the soccer-mom stressing on how quickly she needed to come, leaving her no room for anymore work to be done. She gathered her things and left the minute she ended the call with Alison.

 

From the distressed voice Delphine could make out over the phone, she knew that Alison had tried to calm Cosima down but failed miserably. This naturally gave her a good indication of how upset her wife was. She was now expecting a full on chastisement from the brunette and was bracing herself for the worst.

 

\------------

 

Cosima was quiet. In fact, the entire house was eerily quiet by the time Delphine got home. She dropped her things by the door and headed for their bedroom to find Alison sitting on the edge of the bed, looking tired and clueless.

They both turned to look at her once she was standing by the doorframe, “Oh! Thank god you are here!” Alison exhaled in relief “I am not sure what is going on exactly but you need to talk to her about not being rude to her house guests, _especially_ , when they are here to help!” pointing at Cosima who was in bed, looking at Delphine with teary eyes and an angry face.

“Yeah, well, I did not ask you to come!” Cosima said sharply

“Co-ssi-ma! Please stop this right now. _I_ asked her to come and I am extremely grateful she was able to make it” It was one thing to be mad at her, but Alison didn’t deserve this and she knew she had to draw the line at that - snapping at people for no reason was not something she was going to allow.

“No! I will not stop!” her voice cracking just a tiny bit

“Cosimaaah…” Delphine warned and at that Cosima looked at her knowingly then turned her head the other way in a fine-but-I-am-not-talking-to-you kind of gesture.

 

Delphine motioned Alison to exit the bedroom. Standing in the living room now, she was apologizing “I am sorry Alison, I do not know what to say. I am sure she will feel horrible when she gets better and starts to clearly think about what she said”

“Yes well, I hope so. I have never seen her like this before. What is going on Delphine?” Alison was whispering not wanting Cosima to hear their conversation

“She is not herself, I know. She has been acting out a bit. I think it’s because ever since she started getting sick she has been feeling like she has no control over many things all of a sudden, so the need for her to control anything is what is making her act this way. She, she wants me around all the time and it’s hard for me to say no. She is very vulnerable and it is not easy for her. And that is why I have not taken any action to deal with the situation other than assure her that I am here for her”

The blonde paused to make sure Alison followed what she was saying, “But when she starts being unpleasant to other people, I will most certainly take action to stop it immediately!”

Smiling warmly, “It’s okay Delphine, I understand. Thank you for explaining things to me, I actually feel guilty now for not realizing this earlier”

“Non, please do not feel bad. She will be fine” Delphine assured her

“Yes, I am sure she will be” there was a minute of comfortable silence before Alison was preparing to leave “I should go. You need to get back to your wife and I have to go pick up the kids from school. I will be in touch though to check on you both!”

“Of course. Thank you so much Alison, I really appreciate you coming and helping me out” Delphine was sincerely thankful to the housewife – without her she wouldn’t have even had the chance to step outside the house

“Yes well, I don’t know about helping really…”

“Oh don’t say that. You helped a lot and I am grateful”, the French woman insisted

“No problem Delphine. You take care now” then raising her voice slightly, she said, “feel better Cosima” to let her sister know she was leaving.

The two women said their goodbyes leaving Delphine to deal with her wife.

 

She took a few minutes to calm down her nerves and mentally prepare for what’s to come, then walked to their bedroom determined to handle this as quietly as Cosima will let her.

 

\-------------------------

 

“Bonjour Chérie. How are you feeling today?” Delphine started, with a gentle voice and a cautious movement.

Cosima still had her head turned the opposite direction, clearly intending on giving the blonde the silent treatment. So when she didn’t respond, Delphine simply tried again, “Cosima, look at me please. What is wrong Chérie? Are you upset with me?”

The brunette shifted slightly crossing her arms over her chest as if preparing for a yelling match but not quite ready to answer her wife.

Sighing loudly, “Cosima, s’il tu plait. I am talking to you, so please answer me” Delphine was tired and her patience was running thin. She moved to the bed, carefully sitting on the edge of her side.

Finally turning to meet her gaze, “How could you leave without telling me?” the blonde was surprised to see that Cosima was now crying, tears running down her face in endless streams. Her heart dropped, almost jumping to the other side of the bed so she can reach for the brunette,

“No, don’t. Don’t touch me!” Cosima inched away from the blonde when she tried to pull her closer

“Cosima, please. Let me hold you”,

“No. You left me!” Cosima insisted

“Stop it. Stop saying that. I did not _leave_ you; I simply had to go to work to finish something up and was going to come right after. You were sleeping and I did not have the heart to wake you up when you have been having a hard time sleeping lately” Delphine knew that Cosima was being overly sensitive, but she tried to be patient and appeal to her delicately.

 

“Come on. You know I can never _leave_ you. You are my wife and I love you… always will” She tried again when Cosima didn’t respond.

This time though, she was successful in at least getting the brunette to stay still when she reached for her again.

Delphine was sitting next to Cosima on the edge of the bed, fully turned to face her. She pulled her slowly into a warm embrace and Cosima let herself fall into Delphine’s chest. The moment her head rested on the blonde’s, she exploded into a loud cry. She was violently shaking and Delphine could do nothing but hold her extremely tight… “Shhh shhh… Mon amour, it’s okay. Please don’t cry. I am sorry; I will never do this again. But please, please do not cry like that”, her heart was breaking, even though she knew she didn’t do anything wrong. However, she could not bear to see her wife in tears like that.

 

She kept holding her close to her heart and rocking her slowly back and forth to calm her down. Eventually the crying quieted down,

“What is wrong with me Delphine? Why am I being like that?” Cosima asked, now able to form words again but feeling confused,

“It is okay mon amour. You are just a bit fragile now, that is all. There is nothing wrong with you” Delphine tried to comfort her wife.

“I am sorry if I am making things hard for you by acting all weird and insecure, I don’t mean to but at the same time… I, I just can’t help but want you around me all the time. I don’t want you to ever leave. Please don’t leave me again like that Delphine, please”

“I won’t. Never again. I am sorry mon coeur, please forgive me” the guilt was killing her now. It amazed her how just one tear fall from her wife could melt her in such a way.

Delphine pulled away just enough to tilt Cosima’s chin up. She wanted to shower her with kisses… she kissed her forehead, her eyes and cheeks, wiping away the tears. Then moved to her ears, her jaw line and nose. And finally she kissed her upper lip, lower lip and the corner of her mouth. Delphine’s kisses were small and tender.

She leaned in to Cosima’s right ear and whispered, “Je t’aime” and could feel her smiling against her cheek. She kissed her way back to the brunette’s lips, capturing them passionately and hungrily.

Cosima reached to cup the blonde’s neck and press their lips even closer.

“Cosima… I, I want you” Delphine was panting, out of breath and feeling extremely flustered.

 

Ever since Cosima got sick, the most intimate they have gotten was some cuddling and spooning before bedtime every night. The brunette had refused any love making sessions in fear of getting Delphine sick as well. It’s been hard on both of them, yet they knew it was for the best. Here they were though, missing each other’s touch and craving more… much more than a simple cuddle.

 

“I want you too… so much” Cosima was now pressing their foreheads together, giving herself a chance to catch her breath, “but I can’t let you catch this damn cold”

“I do not care. I cannot stand it anymore I miss you. I want to touch you and make love to you mon amour. Please Cosima, I wan—“ Delphine was cut off my her wife’s lips and tongue assaulting her mouth.

 

“Delphine” Cosima called her name, breaking the kiss

“Hmm?”

“Make love to me baby” the brunette whispered, looking into her wife’s eyes.

 

They spent the night rocking into each other, grinding and thrusting. They lost themselves into passionate embraces and flushed bodies gasping, moaning and biting. They made up for all that time they have been missing each other’s touch, feel and taste. Skin on skin with limbs entangled, they secretly promised the other that they would never leave their side.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine plays with fire! Dun dun dun daaaaah!

“Okay, so I’ve cleared up my schedule for the entire week and all is set! Holy watershed! I am so fuckin’ excited and it’s gonna be a hella of a time” Cosima was practically squealing on the phone, talking to her best friend Julie.

“Yeah yeah, of course. Are you kidding me? It’s gonna be rad” The brunette paced the living room back and forth, waving around with her free hand. She was having a hard time containing her excitement… And why should she even try? Her best friend since eternity, or at least that’s what Cosima feels like, is finally coming to visit and is staying at her and Delphine’s for a whole week. She is over the moon about this and her giddiness showed. 

Delphine is also all smiles seeing how happy her wife is. She wants to be the best host for Cosima’s best friend and is determined to make her visit fun and memorable.

Deep down inside though, she can’t seem to shake this feeling of being a bit unsure and maybe insecure. She knows how close both women are, which is usually not a problem for the blonde. However, she also knows that the history is there between them. When Cosima first told her about her friend, she tried not to delve into details of the fact that they had dated for almost a year before breaking up and deciding that they made better friends than lovers. Falling into a friendship that quickly became stronger, they had managed to form a tight bond, which they both relished deeply.

 

Delphine had met her wife’s friend for the first time on their wedding day and immediately felt the tension in the air between the two. The possibility that, after all these years, Julie might still have feelings for Cosima never escaped her mind. Whether Cosima knew but decided to ignore it or was simply oblivious, the blonde could not and, to this day, cannot tell for certain.

 

Despite all of that, Delphine could not deny how nice and fun the girl is to be around and could see what attracted Cosima to her in the first place. Julie is a very smart, very passionate individual who shares a lot of her wife’s ideals and opinions about life, science and people. She is very charismatic and extremely easy to talk to and get to know. Spending time with her was, by all means, something Delphine herself enjoyed tremendously.

So why would it be hard for her to simply relax and enjoy the friend’s visit? After all, Cosima is her wife now and she knows how much the brunette loves her. Maybe it won’t be as horrible as the French woman thinks. Maybe Cosima will actually allow for some time together. And maybe she won’t forget all about her. What would make things even better, if Cosima is mindful of how Julie tends to cross the line sometimes and get too close, making Delphine uncomfortable. And maybe, just _maybe_ , Julie will bear in mind that Cosima _is_ taken and has been for a long time now.

She can only hope! But for now, she is happy to see her wife with this huge, adorable grin on her face.

 

“Babe? Babe!” Cosima cuts Delphine’s train of thought,

“Huh? Oh. Sorry, what was it you were saying mon amour?” The blonde looked at her wife who was off the phone now and grinning at her, “I said; I can’t believe she is coming! Delphine, this is so awesome!”

“Oui, it is very exciting and I know she will love it here” Delphine said trying to push all of her thoughts and worries to the back of her mind for now. It was useless to worry over things that haven’t happened yet and may not happen at all.

“Hmm… are you okay? You seem kinda off to me” Cosima seemingly picking up on the vibe from Delphine’s body language, “Non. I am fine, Chérie” wanting to change the subject; “show me the list of things you have planned for when Julie comes”

 

The couple spend most of their time in the few days remaining, preparing for the best friend’s arrival – everything they did seemed to relate somehow to Julie: buying things specifically for her, making sure the house is ready, Cosima getting herself enveloped by her work so she has nothing to worry about when Julie is here and even at night in bed Cosima talks about how she is so proud of her and can’t wait to show her off to the rest of their friends. The one thing the brunette didn’t mention or really consider is where and how Delphine will be fitting in all of this.

The blonde has been unsuccessful in taking any time off from work and cannot help but wonder if any of Cosima’s plans involves things to do when her wife is around. But if the brunette is so wrapped up in planning for outings during the day while Delphine is at work, maybe she should bring it up…

“I see that most of the things you planned are going to happen during the day while I’m at work, n’est ce pas?” The blonde turned in bed to lie on her side facing Cosima who had just finished her ramblings about Julie, _of course_.

“Yes, that’s right. I want to take her to as many places as possible in the daylight so she can enjoy the weather too!” The brunette responds enthusiastically meeting her wife’s gaze.

“Bien. What about night time though? Will I be able to see you at all after work?” She did not want to sound needy but it seems only fair to remind Cosima that she needs her to be around too.

“Oh. Of course you will honey, of course. It sucks that you will be stuck at work, but I left the evenings open for when you are home. We can go out for dinners, hang out at some bars, go dancing or even go for nice walks. Sounds nice, right?” Cosima asked the blonde.

Making sure she is okay with her wife’s arrangements is a good sign, Delphine thinks. At least she is acknowledging her presence during Julie’s visit in some way.

“Yes, it does mon amour”, but then again, Delphine wants Cosima to hear her say this; “I just… I just do not want to miss you when Julie is around, that is all. I understand that you will be very busy, I really do, but I would still like to be able to have you for myself if only for a few minutes before bedtime, d’accord?” reaching for Cosima’s face and stroking her cheek with her thumb.

The brunette turning onto her side to fully face Delphine and pulling their bodies closer with her hands on the blonde’s waist, “Honey, don’t worry about that. I will do my best to be around as much as I can, I promise. It’s just that you know how much Jules mean to me and I want to make the best out of her time here, okay?” Cosima’s voice is low and tender and Delphine can tell that she is trying to be reassuring. But for some reason, her words didn’t really help all that much. 

She lets it go anyway, “Yes, okay. Whatever you want Chérie. If you are happy, then I am happy too” Delphine smiles at her and cups her cheeks for a lingering kiss and a quick brush of the nose before they fall into slumber.

 

\--------------

 

The day Julie arrives starts off with Cosima being high on adrenaline and all over the place. The flight is scheduled to arrive in the afternoon, which gives Delphine the chance to leave a bit early from work and accompany her wife to the airport. Agreeing on a time for Delphine to pick up the brunette didn’t stop Cosima from texting the French woman every minute or so to make sure she is here on time.

Delphine is leaving the office when her phone rings, “Where are you?” with no patience to even greet her wife, the blonde could only laugh at how anxious Cosima is “I am leaving the office as we speak mon amour. Should be there in Five minutes or so, d’accord?”

“Yes. Perfect! I am so ready” In fact, the brunette has been ready since yesterday when she could not sleep from all the excitement, which meant that Delphine did not get any sleep either.

 

They arrive to the airport way too early, Delphine knows, but she doesn’t dare say a thing. They park the car and Cosima literally jumps out the door to head to the Arrivals terminal. Before she starts a run for it though, Delphine grabs her by the wrist gently and presses her body into Cosima for a passionate kiss. In her mind, this may very well be the last time she gets to do that before having to wait for a whole week to do it again!

Surprisingly though, or maybe _not_ so surprisingly, Cosima pulls away half a second later, “Okay okay, I love you too. Now let’s gooooo!” grabbing Delphine’s hand and urging her towards the terminal.

She doesn’t know if she is hurt by this, or wants to laugh at how kid-like Cosima is being, so Delphine decides to not dwell on things and chooses to brush it off.

 

She follows her wife to the designated terminal and waits for the Arrivals information screen to indicate the plane’s landing. They spend the better half of their wait time with Cosima asking Delphine every few minutes whether she sees Julie through the gate, “Is she there? Do you see her anywhere babe? I can’t see shit from all these people!” The brunette was starting to get impatient and a bit whiney… _just like a kid_. _A short, cute one_ , Delphine mused.

 

“Oui, now I do!” The blonde finally catches a glimpse of her friend and at that, Cosima is jumping up and down trying to take a peek.

“She is just getting her bags, so we can go meet her by the exit Chérie” Delphine pointed to the far end of the line up, where it seemed to be relatively less crowded.

 

The brunette ran to where her wife is pointing and waited for Julie to come out, with Delphine lingering close by – less eager, mind you.

 

“Oh my god! I see her! She’s here Delphine! Look look, there she is!” screaming at Delphine and pointing out her finger so hard, almost poking a stranger in the eye.

“I see her mon amour, just… be careful where you are pointing, yes? You almost took out that poor guy’s eye”, she whispers in Cosima’s ear, nodding her head with a smile in apology to the unsuspecting man.

“Oops! Sorry, I didn’t see you there” Cosima quickly apologizes and turns her gaze to Julie who is finally in clear sight now pushing a cart with two enormous bags on top. 

_All of this for one week?_ is all what comes to Delphine’s mind when she sees her.

 

“JULES! Oh my god! FINALLY!” Cosima jumps right in front of her friend who was still looking for a familiar face among strangers waiting to greet their loved ones. Julie was of Cosima’s size and height, so when the brunette stood there with her arms spread wide open, her friend simply hopped up to hug her and wrap her legs around her waist.

“Cosimaaaa! I missed you SO much!” Julie grabbed her face with both hands and started laying random kisses all over: her cheeks, eyebrows, forehead, nose… pretty much anywhere that wouldn’t be considered a kiss on the mouth, Julie’s lips were on them. Cosima was laughing out loud as she eases her friend back into a standing position; all the while, Delphine is standing by her side watching the women’s interaction. _This is unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable!_

She waits for a few beats till the excitement quiets down a tiny bit before Delphine extends her hand out to greet the friend, breaking their eye contact, “Ehem. Bonjour Julie, welcome to California! It is nice to meet you again”.

Her action takes Cosima by surprise, as she shakes her head slightly snapping out of her reverie, “Oh! Gosh! Sorry. So sorry honey” looking at Delphine, “Jules, you remember my wife, Delphine” gesturing to the blonde and moving to put a hand on the small of her back. 

“Of course I do!” Julie exclaims and turns to the French woman, “Delphine, I am so happy to meet you again and thank you for having me”

_Exactly how I remember her; charming and charismatic!_ Delphine shakes the thoughts away and says, “It is a pleasure to have you over. Cosima’s friends are my friends and you are welcome any time”

Cosima looks at her wife in aw, moved by her statement. She slides the hand that was resting on her lower back sneakily to grab her ass and leans into her slightly, “Baby, you’re so –“

“Cute!” Julie suddenly cuts in making the couple direct their gazes at her. “Right? That’s exactly what I was going to say!” Cosima says now inching closer to her friend.

“Yes! Cosima, you always talk about how hot your wife is, but you never told me she is adorable too!” Julie compliments Delphine as she moves to wrap her arms around Cosima’s shoulders, winking at her then looking at the blonde, “I am so happy for the both of you” Cosima smiles at her warmly and, really, that’s all Delphine can do as well, maybe with a little more shyness.

She couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated, however, with how their moment was interrupted by Cosima’s friend. She felt turned on by Cosima’s intimate show of affection to be left hanging moments after.

_Is this how it’s going to be like whenever Julie is around then?_ Delphine internally wonders. _Anyway…_

 

“Bon. Shall we?” Delphine moves to lead Cosima and Julie to the parking lot, manning the friend’s cart herself while both women fell a few steps behind.

The ride back home consists of Delphine politely smiling and nodding, Cosima excitingly rambling half turned in her seat to face her friend and Julie listening, laughing and touching… _a lot_.

Delphine has always thought of herself as reasonable. She never liked drama and tried to always be objective about things in general. Jealousy wasn’t an exception to her logic: if Cosima doesn’t give her a reason to be jealous, she won’t be jealous! Simple. But Cosima did give her a reason, more than one in fact. And even though she’s been trying really hard to be calm and cool about how things are going with Julie, she fears that her tolerance to all the unnecessary touching and will power to stay in control are slowly fading away.

 

\---------------------

 

They reach their house and Delphine is thankful the traffic was relatively mild, for she could not have imagined herself sitting through any more lingering fingers and one-side flirtations. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down and focuses on being the hospitable, nice wife she is.

 

“Welcome to La Maison de Les Cormier-Neihaus!” Cosima jokingly announces and motions for her friend to enter, “Ooh la la! Cosima, your French is getting a lot better and it’s _very_ sexy”, Julie winks at the brunette who simply brushes the compliment/ flirting off, “Ha! I have been practicing, you see” winking back at her.

“Come, let me show you to your room” she offered her hand out and her friend took it eagerly, allowing herself to be lead by Cosima.

“Honey, can you start preparing for dinner?” Cosima asks her wife before pulling on Julie’s hand and walking to the guest bedroom.

“Bien sur, Chérie”

_Calm down, she is not flirting. They are just really, REALLY good friends. Merde._

She sighs loudly in, half desperation, half anger then heads to the kitchen to do as her wife requested.

 

“Duuude, I love how you call each other these totally adorable names… Chérie”, Delphine could hear Julie giggling as their voices quiet down gradually walking through the hallway.

Rolling her eyes and imagining Cosima doing exactly the same, she smiles to herself and starts getting out all the ingredients to make, _but of course who else’s_ , Julie’s favourite – Risotto with mushrooms and shrimps.

 

An hour later, the blonde is setting the table while she calls for Cosima “Chérie, dinner is ready”.

“Okay babe, coming”, the brunette replies from where they were at the back of the house. Delphine put on some mellow background music, humming to it when she feels arms around her waist and a warm body pressing into her back, “Mmmm… baby, the food smells amazing” Cosima whispered in her ear. Delphine leans back into her, smiling “Merci”.

She sighs; reveling into the feeling of Cosima’s warmth and touch on her body, “Tired?” the brunette inquires feeling her wife’s weight against her, “Non, not really. I just missed you today” Delphine admits, “Aw baby, I missed you too” Cosima says wanting to turn the blonde around, “Com’ere –“

“Okay, I’m coming! You guys I can smell the food from my room and it’s SO good!” _Mon dieu,_ not _again!_ Julie interrupts the couple before Cosima can even follow through with her intention. Her voice can be heard from across the hallway, getting closer and making the brunette pull away quickly to go funnel her friend to the dinning area.

“Well, it should be – it’s your favourite!” Cosima called back to her friend before meeting halfway and leading her to where Delphine was now standing by the dining table.

“No way! Cosima, you remembered! Oh my god, you’re the best” says Julie, leaning into Cosima’s side and giving her a kiss on the cheek, _supposedly_ , that ended up landing a bit _too close_ to the corner of her mouth, in Delphine’s opinion.

“Of course I did, Jules! How can I forget! But it’s Delphine who did all the cooking, obvs” Cosima declares with a grin on her face, “No surprise there!” Julie joked, nodding to Delphine.

“Hey! I do… help out in the kitchen. That has to count for something!” the brunette says feigning insult,

“Of course it does mon amour”, Delphine reached to hold her wife’s hand and motioning for everyone to have a seat at the table.

“Everything looks wonderful Delphine, thank you”, Julie says pointing towards the table,

“You are welcome Julie. Bon apetit!” the blonde smiles and offers her some salad.

 

Dinner goes well to Delphine’s relief. Uneventful so to speak: there weren’t any particular one-liners that made the blonde nervous. She only noticed a few peculiar glances towards her wife, which she chose to ignore. She simply wanted to enjoy dinner with Cosima and that’s what she ended up doing.

 

Once the table was all cleared up, they lounged comfortably in the living room with drinks and dessert. Conversations were flowing easily and time seemed to pass so fast - everyone having fun and enjoying the other’s stories.

It was getting late and Delphine was starting to feel sleep slowly creeping in on her after such a long day. She checked her watch to find that it was midnight already…

“Oh mon dieu! It is already past bedtime”, she said smiling at Julie then looking at Cosima who was lazily leaning all of her bodyweight into Delphine with her back to the blonde’s front on the couch. Julie was seated opposite to the couple on one of their leather lazy-boy chairs. 

“Yeah, it is getting kinda late” Cosima confirms then moving to sit straight so she can look at Delphine. They both smile at each other lovingly and Delphine announces that she is going to get ready for bed, “coming mon amour?” she then asks Cosima.

“Yes, I’ll be right there babe” the brunette replies, sharing a quick kiss before Delphine gets up and heads for their bedroom, “Bonne nuit Julie, sleep well” she says then leaves to give Cosima a few moments with her friend before she too goes to bed.

“Well, bedtime for me too dude. It’s been a long day and you should get some sleep – starting tomorrow, you are gonna be busaaaay! I’m gonna make sure of it” Cosima says jokingly, standing up.

“Do you really have to go to bed now? It’s still early Cosima. Too early for you that’s for sure!” Julie pouts, slightly surprised that her friend won’t be staying up late like they used to.

“Haha! Yeah Jules, I gotta hit the sack. I don’t do late nights anymore, unless Delphine is staying up late too”

“Whaaaat? I can’t believe what I’m hearing! Cosima doesn’t do late nights no more? Dude, this is serious. I can honestly say that marriage has totally changed you” Her friend sounds even more surprised, making fun of Cosima.

“Yeah man… what can I say? Married life changes you. I know it changed me, for sure. But I like it! It’s totes cool” The brunette admits more seriously but without the smile ever leaving her face.

“Hmmm… you know I’m just teasing ya, right? I understand dude and like I said, I’m so fuckin’ happy for you!” Julie changed tones hearing the sincerity in her friend’s voice.

“I know Jules. Thanks dude. And listen; feel free to do whatever - this is your house. I’ll see ya in the morning!” Cosima approached Julie for a quick hug before waving good night and heading to the bedroom.

“You bet! Good night!” Julie says, finally relenting and heading to her room too.

 

Cosima finds Delphine waiting for her by the door to their bedroom. She extends her hand out when she sees the brunette, “Come on, let’s go to bed” leading them both into the room.

Cosima closes the door behind her and starts to shed her clothes immediately, feeling the exhaustion of the day seeping in.

“All okay with Julie?” Delphine asks as she slowly approaches her wife,

“Yeah. She wanted me to stay with her for a while longer though” Cosima smiled tiredly, trying to free her arms from the long cardigan hanging off her shoulders.

“Hmm… well, she gets to have you all of this week anyway. I am sure she understands if you leave her to go to bed Chérie” the blonde didn’t want to sound like this is something that’s bothering her or is even thinking about.

Finally reaching Cosima, she helps her with the cardigan and discards it on the floor then leans forward and starts kissing her on the side of her neck, fingers grasping lightly under the brunette’s jawline.

Her kisses are tender at first but then Delphine picks up the pace, kissing more hungrily. Cosima rests a hand on her wife’s waist and another on her collarbone, “Delphine, honey, what are you doing?”

“Making love to my wife, what else?” Delphine answers between kisses, smirking

“Babe, I can’t. I’m so tired tonight” Cosima says trying to gently slow her wife down, but finds that she is still pressing forward

“Baby, c’mon on… please? I, I can’t. It’s late and you have work tomorrow, remember?” Her pleading came in whispers. She felt bad for turning Delphine down but she really needed the sleep.

Delphine paused then and brought both of their foreheads together, kissing Cosima on the lips one last time before huffing loudly and surrendering to her wishes “I understand” was all the blonde said.

And she did - she understood that Cosima was tired, but at the same time, was a little hurt for being rejected, possibly for the second time today. She was feeling frustrated… emotionally _and_ physically.

 

Nonetheless, she leaned back slightly and managed a small smile to be drawn on her lips. She helped Cosima undress and they both slid into bed, curling next to each other.

Sleep came to them shortly after.

 

\---------------

 

The week unfolds rather quickly as Cosima starts checking things off the to-do list she had prepared for her friend. The only times Delphine had a chance to see Cosima was either in the mornings before she headed out to work or at night, in bed. Their interactions became minimal and Delphine was edging on full panic mode – jealousy starting to completely consume her.

Many times she would call Cosima during her lunch break to check on her, secretly dying to know what they were up to, but is met with either her wife’s voicemail or a quick ‘Hi’ and ‘Gotta go’ replies.

 

The weekend was nearing and Delphine couldn’t be happier; for one, it meant that the week is almost over. It also meant she could finally spend a few days with Cosima, _undisturbed_.

 

Friday was turning out to be a very stressful workday for the blonde - no matter how hard she tried to ignore all the issues at hand in the office and focus on the weekend coming up, some other problem or annoying request from her supervisor would appear adding to the load of the day.

 

Lunchtime came and as it had become the new norm, Delphine tries Cosima on her phone. Picking up this time, “Hey babe, what’s up?” the brunette answered, sounding hurried and distracted.

“Rien. I was just checking on you… where are you now?” The blonde noted how Cosima wasn’t really concentrating with what she was saying and was feeling particularly annoyed at that. Adding salt to injury, she could hear Julie’s voice in the background talking to Cosima and interrupting _yet again_ their conversation. _As if I do not exist!_

Delphine waited for Cosima to answer her but she was busy talking to Julie. _Ça suffit ça!_ _I have had it!_

“I’m sorry, what did you say? Jules was chewing off my other ear!” Laughing, Cosima finally got back to her wife after having her wait much too long for Delphine’s liking. And that’s when, “C-o-s-i-ma! _I_ am talking to you! This means you pay attention to what _I_ am saying! _ME._ Your _WIFE! I_ am the priority here, NOT Julie! Do you understand?” she snaps.

Everything went quiet for a moment; no surrounding noises or background conversations could be heard anymore. Cosima was speechless, falling completely silent and Delphine impatiently waited for an answer. It wasn’t until the blonde exhaled loudly in aggravation when Cosima started to talk, “Delphine, wh- what’s going on? What’s wrong honey?” she had never heard Delphine speak to her like that before and being clueless about all what the blonde has been going through and feeling made it hard for Cosima to create any connections or draw any conclusions as to why she lost her temper.

“Nothing is wrong. Answer my question please; Am I understood Cosima?”, Delphine said curtly disregarding Cosima’s previous concern

“Yes.” Cosima did as she was told, worry and confusion forming on her features

“Trés bien. Now, where are you? And when will you be home? I want you back early enough so I can _maybe_ get a chance to see you somewhere else other than our bed with you already sleeping in it!” Delphine was snappy, still fuming with frustration that has been brooding for an entire week. She felt bad for being harsh on Cosima but she could not control her impulsions any longer and wanted to let it all out.

“Okay, I’ll make sure we are done by the time you are off work and be at home early enough. Would you like that?” all Cosima wanted to do at this moment was calm her wife down till she can figure out what’s going on with her,

“Oui. Good enough. I’ll see you at home then, yes?” Delphine asked, already feeling her nerves calming down a little,

“Of course honey, see you soon” and with that Cosima ended the call, shaking her head with wonder.

 

By the time the call was over, Delphine was feeling run down. She was aware of how emotional and angry she was with Cosima and despite all of that; Cosima was still able to maintain her coolness and absorb all of Delphine’s anger. One of the many reasons why she loved the brunette so much… she always knew how to handle her and her many moods and bad temper.

In a way she felt better having vented off, but it was at the cost of possibly hurting Cosima and being rude to her, which felt really bad. It was something she was determined to fix the minute she sees her.

 

Delphine arrives home to a quiet house. She leaves her things by the door, wanting to go take a quick shower before Cosima is back when her phone starts ringing, “Allo Cosima, I just got home. Where are you Chérie?”

“Hey baby, guess what?” Cosima said excitingly

“What mon amour?”

“Remember that new club that just opened and we said we wanted to check out?” amusement building in the brunette’s voice

“Oui. What about it?” the blonde said, waiting to see where this was going

“I got us reservations there!” Cosima said squealing with giddiness; “get ready and we’ll meet you at the house in a few minutes, okay babe?”

Sighing internally; “D’accord. I will wait for you”

It was not what Delphine had in mind when she asked Cosima to come home early but then again she had nothing planned for the evening, so she went along with Cosima’s arrangements and hoped that they would still be able to enjoy their time together.

 

It takes a bit more than _a few minutes_ for them to get back but it gives Delphine a chance to take her time getting ready and looking exceptionally sexy for the night out. Cosima is the first to greet her wife when they are home, walking up to her and standing very close on her tiptoes “Baaabe! You. Look. _Hot_.” The brunette says accentuating each word with a peck on the lips and whispering the last only for the blonde to hear.

Delphine smiles at Cosima and wraps her arms around her waist, but before she manages to say anything, Julie jumps in, “Hey Delphine, how are you feeling now?”

Confused, the blonde looks at Julie then eyes Cosima suspiciously, who in turn seems innocently clueless “Quoi? Euum, I am fine, thank you. Why do you ask though?”

“Oh. It’s just that I noticed today when you guys were talking on the phone that Cosima was looking very much like a kicked puppy after she had ended the call with you and was adamant on being on time today coming back; which obviously, is SO not her. So I asked if anything was wrong and she simply said that you weren’t feeling so well.” Julie explained, with curiosity in her voice

“Juuules! You’re not supposed to say anything!” Cosima muttered from underneath gritted teeth, glaring at her friend then looked guiltily at Delphine, “Babe, please don’t get mad. I- I just did—“

“Non, it is okay mon amour. And thank you Julie for asking, I am much better now. I was just having a rough day at work, that is all.” Seeing Cosima’s features relax, Delphine extended her hand out for her wife and pulled her close.

“I am glad to hear that then”, said the friend suspiciously

“Rad. Everyone ready to head out?” Cosima said, deciding to change the subject

The women nod in agreement and leave to spend Julie’s last night at the club.

 

\-----------------

 

Whatever ideas Delphine had in mind for enjoying her time with Cosima vanished the moment they entered the club and were ushered inside by one of the hostesses. The place itself was packed, loud and buzzing with high energy, which what the blonde was looking for as a way to drain all her negative energy. However, this all seemed to lose its glint when they reach the table that Cosima had reserved to find _ALL_ of her and Julie’s friends from ‘back-in-the-day’ waiting for them to show up.

_Why didn’t she tell me she was inviting all of these people?_ Delphine thought to herself, but before she could jump into conclusions, “Surprrriiiiiise!” Julie proudly revealed. _Merde!_

“Holy watershed! Jules, you arranged all of this?” Cosima asked with a surprised look on her face.

The blonde, on the other hand, was completely horrified _._ She did not know any of her friends and was already dreading how this is going to be a long, boring night out for her.

“Yeah dude! What do you think? I thought it would be nice for EVERYONE…” motioning to the group huddled around the table “to catch up and have some fun on my last night here!” grinning from ear to ear.

“Sweet! This is totes wicked. Thanks Jules!” Cosima was radiating with joy, making Delphine feel a little guilty for not sharing her excitement.

“Baabe! Look at what Jules did? Isn’t she the best?” The brunette was looking at her expectantly,

“Yes, it is very nice of her mon amour. Thank you Julie” she said, forcing an appreciative smile and the urge to not roll her eyes.

“Everybody, this is my wife – Delphine. Delphine this is everybody!” gesturing to her friends, who all waved their Hi’s to the blonde in unison.

 

Scanning the faces with more precision now, Delphine could begin to recognize some of them whom she had seen on their wedding day. They had exchanged pleasantries but that’s about it.

They took their seats at the long, rectangular table and immediately Cosima’s focus turned to the bunch, leaving Delphine feeling isolated and lonely.

_Well, if Cosima is too busy to enjoy my company or pay me any attention, I will enjoy my own company and have fun my way._ A resolution Delphine had reached almost halfway through the outing after several useless trials to engage in friendly conversations.

She started ordering drink after drink, feeling alcohol buzzing through her body and giving her the edge she needed. She slipped from beside Cosima, who barely noticed, and headed for the dance floor.

Swaying her hips and waving her hands in the air, she started to lose herself to the music. _This is actually fun._ She thought before feeling a warm body grinding from behind – it was not Cosima, she noted, just a random guy. _Who cares!_ _Julie was all over Cosima anyway_ _and I did not say anything._ And so she let go completely and decided that nothing and no one was going to ruin her night.

 

Time flew by as far as Delphine is concerned for she was enjoying herself way too much. She was sweaty, dancing nonstop and having a blast with total strangers on the dance floor. The same guy who came up and stuck to her back was still there, hands roaming all over her. He was touching her more freely now and the way their bodies moved together was becoming more intimate, more sexual.

_It’s harmless. I am having fun._

It wasn’t until Cosima began to actually pay attention to her surroundings: the music, the people and the club’s eccentric layout, when she noticed that Delphine wasn’t even sitting at the table. Frowning in confusion, she nudged one of her friends’ shoulders who’s sitting next to the now empty seat, “Hey, have you seen my wife?” she had to yell slightly so her voice can be heard over loud music.

The friend nodded and pointed towards the dance floor, “She’s been dancing her _dériere_ off dude! Took you that long to notice she wasn’t around?” shooting Cosima a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right or whatever! I totes got distracted, alright?” feeling bad about not paying any attention to her wife

“Well, you better _un-distract_ yourself and move your ass over there. Some dude has been grinding on her the entire night!” her friend pinpointing to the exact direction of the scene.

Cosima snapped her head around to where that finger was pointing so fast that she almost lost her balance! She stood up anyway and tried to get a closer look. Cosima spotted the blonde curls in seconds and was all clenched fists and teeth at what she saw. It took all of her will power not to go punch that guy feeling up her wife right then and there.

The closer she got to where Delphine was, the angrier she felt. Finally reaching a spot where she is facing the French woman, she simply stood there, hands over her chest watching. She couldn’t believe that Delphine would do or allow such a thing and it was hurting her beyond words. A few moments and she’d had enough – she practically launched at the dancing bodies in front of her, grabbing Delphine by the arm and pulling her to side and away from the crowd. She could hear the guy faintly protest in the background but assumed he was too drunk to act on it. Delphine stood there in front of her with a nonchalant demeanor and a dazed look on her face…

“What the HELL do you think you are doing?” Cosima asked, waving her hands haphazardly towards where Delphine had just been groped mere seconds ago.

“Dancing” Delphine responded defiantly.

And with no more spoken words, Cosima takes the blonde by the arm and leads her to the exit, “Cosimaaa! Where are we going?”

“Leaving. And I don’t want to hear one more word coming out of you till we get home, do you hear me?” The brunette was overcome with rage but didn’t want to make a scene. Deciding to leave and deal with the situation at home was in everyone’s interest including Delphine’s.

 

They get into a cab right away, both falling into complete silence for the entire ride. Delphine was still feeling the buzz from the alcohol and club ambience to even dare and try with Cosima, so she does as was told and keeps to herself.

Cosima, not wanting to look at the blonde, just stared out the window trying to make sense of what was happening. She had too many thoughts going on in her head and even more questions. She needed answers from Delphine before she could react irrationally and do something stupid.

 

The cab finally stops outside their house and Delphine’s heartbeat instinctively picks up as if knowing what awaits her once they are inside.

They enter the empty house and Cosima walks straight to their bedroom. Delphine automatically follows, expecting for Cosima to start yelling at her. She doesn’t... for now.

Delphine then decides to speak, “Cosima, I am sorry”. The blonde was standing in the middle of the room with Cosima’s back to her while the brunette was taking off her accessories and shoes. “Excuse me?” was all Cosima said, turning to face Delphine

“I said I am sorry,” The blonde repeated, voice soft

“You’re sorry? Sorry for what Delphine? What is it exactly are you sorry for?” pausing for a breath, she then continues “For, for leaving me to go dance off without me and without even having the courtesy to let me know? Or for letting a total stranger grind up on you? Or for completely ignoring the fact that you are married, knowing _very well_ how something like that would upset me? Huh? What are you sorry for Delphine?” not giving a chance for Delphine to respond, “TELL ME!” Cosima starts screaming at her.

 

Cosima’s tone of voice and accusations totally changed Delphine’s mindset from being apologetic to being defensive, bitter and angry. She suddenly had no choice but to raise her voice and meet Cosima’s intensity if she was to get her feelings across.

“You are right! Okay Cosima? You are right about all of these things: I did not tell you I was going to go dancing on purpose. I allowed that guy to come on to me and I did not care that it would upset you! But YOU…you made me do this. You kept pushing me away!”

“What? What are you talking about Delphine?” Cosima was outraged

“Yes Cosima, you did. Ever since Julie came and you have been completely focused on her and ONLY her! As if I ceased to exist. As if you no longer have a wife, someone you share your life with. You ignored my feelings and needs and every time I would try to get closer and close that distance that YOU have been creating, you made it impossibly hard” Delphine exhaled loudly then took a deep breath to compose herself and continued, “What I did tonight was a result of all my emotions being suppressed and pushed to the side. I did it because I was lonely Cosima, because I was jealous, extremely jealous! And because I was feeling neglected.”

Cosima remained quiet, standing completely still and Delphine could hear her brain working, reaching its own conclusions. They were both locked in a stare when Cosima broke the silence that was filling the room. She walked slowly and intentionally towards Delphine until she was standing right in front of her, so close that Delphine could feel Cosima’s breath on her lips.

Cosima narrowed her eyes looking at Delphine, and then said in a low menacing voice, “Do you feel better now? Hm? Do you feel all vindicated now Delphine? Do you feel like you’ve gotten what you want out of all this?”

It was obvious to Delphine that Cosima was challenging her and that she wasn’t going to give in that easily. Suddenly she felt like all of what she had just admitted to the brunette was useless. She poured her heart out and with it her pride to no avail. And so she did what she thought is necessary to save their marriage and prevent this dilemma from spiralling out of control; she surrendered to Cosima’s unrelenting need to overpower her. To prove that she is right and Delphine is not.

On the verge of tears, the blonde still held her gaze but her features softening as she says, “Forget it Cosima. Forget everything I said”. Turning away from her to leave, she suddenly felt Cosima grab her firmly by the forearm to face her again. Cosima slightly twists her arm behind the blonde’s back and pulls her into a kiss… it was violent, aggressive…Full of the need to control and subdue Delphine.

Their teeth clashed and their lips fought for possession. Cosima shoved her tongue into Delphine’s mouth, licking her teeth and lips. She bites the blonde hard on her lower lip, forcing her to whimper and almost drawing out blood.

Cosima pushed Delphine violently on the bed and instantly followed hovering over her, like a predator ready to devour its prey.

The rage that was filling Cosima was controlling her every move, thought and intention. She was angry, felt possessive of Delphine and wanted to leave marks all over the blonde’s body that she hoped would stay there forever, if possible. Marks that were explicit copyrights: _property of Cosima Neihaus_.

 

Not giving Delphine a chance to react, Cosima forcibly pulls down her pantyhose from underneath the short, flowing skirt and yanks hard on the lace underwear tearing the cloth violently.

Delphine breathes loudly, pleadingly “Cosimaah… please don’t”

Cosima doesn’t respond and shows no signs of ever intending to. She lowers her body, rolls her hips and presses into Delphine’s while looking deep into her eyes before entering her with three fingers. Delphine gasps and clutches to Cosima's shoulders with both hands as her body tries to overcome the shock of Cosima’s powerful and sudden presence inside her.

The brunette, not flinching for a second, captures her lips again and Delphine automatically closes her eyes in the heat of the moment as she feels Cosima’s strong thrusts into her. She feels Cosima’s eyes on her and before she totally loses herself in the brunette’s powerful grasp, the kissing stops as she demands, “Open your eyes”. She does what she’s told and tries to keep her eyes open while Cosima takes over her body. Rocking and meeting her thrusts, Delphine cannot help but close her eyes again. Cosima pauses, “I _said_ , look at me” her voice was authoritative and the blonde did not have a choice but to comply.

 

“Cosimaah…” She whispered in her ear as she could feel orgasm closing in on her.

 Delphine felt like she wanted to cry. She felt helpless, vulnerable and overpowered. She loved Cosima, but _this_ was not love. It was the abuse of it.

She wanted to push Cosima off of her and regain her composure but her body was shaking with arousal, giving in to the pleasuring of sex.

 

Delphine could hear Cosima’s breath hitching, she was groaning in her ear but her voice was shaky. As she reached orgasm, Cosima simply collapsed over the blonde and rested her forehead on her cheek. They both remained like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths, when suddenly Delphine could feel wetness on her face.

“Cosima?” She cups the brunette’s face, lifting it slowly with both her hands.

Finally being able to see all of her wife’s features, which were buried in her curls moments ago, she could now see that Cosima is crying.

“Mon amour—“ but before Delphine could finish the sentence, Cosima jumps off of her and backs away slowly towards the bedroom door, looking at the blonde and shaking her head in - what looked to Delphine like – utter hurt and sadness.

Exiting the room, she screams at Delphine, “You’re mine god dammit. MINE!” and pushes the door hard, slamming it against the wall.

Delphine lies still in bed, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. She felt lonely in their bedroom, cold somehow. And even though Cosima had been here moments ago breaking down all her walls and urging her to surrender to her completely, she missed her. She missed her body pressed against hers. She wanted her to hold her because that’s what they always did after sex.

 

How could she be so blind? How could she not know or realize that what she did was reckless and immature? She forced Cosima to be someone she hated, knowing exactly how much Cosima despised the feeling of jealousy, because it brought out the worst in her. Yet, she went ahead with her childish actions anyway.

 

Thinking about it now, Delphine knew she had her reasons. That it was not something happening out of the blue. But she could have handled things better. She could have waited till Julie left and have a serious conversation with her wife. Yet, her ego and pride would not let her admit how jealous and insecure she was really feeling towards Julie. Her mind played games on her and the result was hurt on both sides.

 

She let out a loud sigh before getting dressed and stepping out of the room to see where Cosima was.

Walking through the hallway, she could see a dim light coming from their small backyard.

Delphine approached the glass sliding doors, “Cosima?”

“I’m here” the brunette hesitantly replied

Delphine recognized the pungent smell of marijuana as she stepped out to find a joint lit in between her fingers and Cosima seated on one of the steps leading to the small patch of grass.

Stepping closer, Delphine goes to sit next to the brunette and says nothing.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Cosima finally asked

“I tried to. But Julie kept interrupting in the few moments that we actually did have. The rest of the time, you were either out or sleeping” The blonde explained, sounding tired

Cosima nodded but didn’t say anything for a while. She put out the joint and turned to look at Delphine…

“Don’t ever do something like that again. Delphine. Don’t ever make me feel that way again,” The brunette was pleading

“I won’t. I am so sorry mon amour”

Delphine got up and stood right in front of Cosima, positioning herself in between her legs. She knelt down and took Cosima’s hands and placed them on her ass, pressing forward into Cosima.

“I am yours Cosima. Always will be. But I want to know that you are mine too. I need to feel it” resting her hands on either side of Cosima’s face and bringing their foreheads together.

Cosima looked at her, eyes filled with so much love, “I am yours Delphine. Don’t ever doubt that”. She brought a hand up to caress the blonde’s cheek and continued,

“I love you. So much, it hurts. A-and I’m sorry if I neglected your feelings. If I pushed you away when you needed me to be there. I- I never meant to do that. Please believe me”

“It’s okay mon amour. Of course I believe you. I love you too”

“I am sorry baby”

“Shhhh… it is okay. Come here”

Delphine pulled Cosima into a tight embrace, revelling in her warmth and tenderness.

 

“I’ve missed you so much”, Delphine whispers in her ear, as they gently sway.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> Sorry this one took a while longer – been a bit under the weather!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is mainly fluff with some… sexiness maybe? I don’t wanna say smut, cause I suck at writing smut and try to avoid it at any cost =D
> 
> Also, I am relocating my fave couple to Toronto, where Sarah and Felix are for this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy and thanks again for reading!  
> \------------------------------------

 

 

It was Saturday afternoon and Cosima and Delphine were getting ready to leave for Felix’s apartment. Babysitting duty called and Cosima could not be happier. She just loves spending time with Kira; it’s always fun and exciting.

Delphine teases her constantly about the fact that she has more fun than the kid herself, as far messy science experiments are concerned.

 

“Hey babe? Do you think we should bring anything with us for me and Kira’s science experiments?” Cosima asked excitingly, “I wanna be prepared, you know” winking at Delphine.

“Mmmm. Non, Felix usually has everything. Plus, his place may be completely empty and you will still find a way to destroy all of it, ma petite genius” Delphine teased as she gave Cosima a quick peck on the lips.

“Haha! Very funny! But really, don’t you just love the look on his face when he sees the apartment totally ruined?” Cosima admitted with a loud laugh

The blonde smiles then says “Pauvre Felix. I feel bad for him already!”

“Heeey! I am not THAT bad” Cosima pouted

“Oui oui, bien sur Chérie” Delphine says with mock confidence

 

An hour later and an hour _late_ , they finally reach Felix’s apartment….

 

“I can’t believe it! You are finally here! Wha’ took ya so long?” Sarah asked annoyingly, glaring at Cosima

“Hello to you too sis!” Cosima said waving her hand and leaning in to give her a quick hug

“Sorry Sarah, but you know how Cosima is like!” Delphine whispered to Sarah

“I heard that” obviously her voice not low enough

“Oi oi. How are my Mrs and Mrs doing?” Felix interrupting with his coat in his hand, ready to leave

“Me and the misses are doing very well, thank you” Cosima reached to hug Felix before her and Delphine were left standing by the door

“Alrigh’ well come in! Wha’ are you standing there for?” Sarah rushing them into the apartment and trading places with the couple

“Kira is taking her nap now bu’ should be up any minute. Wha’ever you do, don’t le’ her sleep past her bedtime, yeah?” The brit clone instructed Cosima, knowing her sister all too well

“Aaand please. I beg of you! Don’ trash my place!” Felix chipped in

Both Cosima and Delphine stood by the entrance looking at the brit siblings and nodding their heads in unison

“You should be saying that to Cosima, not me. I am the one always trying to keep her in check” Delphine said protesting

“Yeah well, it’s no’ my fault you can’ control your crazy wife” He said eyeing Cosima with a slight smirk on his face

“Alright alright. We’ve got this guys. Now beat it!” The brunette waved her hands motioning for them to exist “Don’t be too late. See you soon. Bye!” pushing them out and quickly sliding the door shut.

 

Cosima sighed loudly “Man! They are more work than Kira!”

Delphine giggled and walked to sit on the couch

 

“I’m gonna go check on her” Cosima says walking by the couch towards the bed and brushing her hand slightly with one of Delphine’s arms. The blonde grabs her hand and kisses her palm before letting her go “D’accord”.

 

She turns to take a glimpse at Cosima, who has her back to her, to find her standing by the bed quietly watching the little girl sleeping.

The blonde slowly gets up and goes to where Cosima is standing. She silently wraps her arms around Cosima’s hands on her waist and leans down to kiss her shoulder.

The brunette leans back into Delphine, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

“Kids are so adorable when they are sleeping” Cosima declares softly “I love kids”

“Mmm. Oui, they are mon amour” Delphine nods in agreement while continuing to plant a kiss behind her ear and another on the side of her neck. Cosima sighs in admiration of Kira but says nothing.

Delphine could feel that the brunette wants to say something thought but was hesitant, “what is it mon amour?”

Cosima takes in a deep breath and sighs it out before responding, ”Nothing, I am just… Do you ever think… I was just wondering—“

“Yes, Cosima” Delphine cuts her off, relieving Cosima from the hesitation and uncertainty of opening the subject

“Yes what?” Cosima asks turning to face Delphine

“Yes I want to have kids. With you” She reassures her with one of these warm smiles Cosima adores

“Really? Really Delphine, you do?” Cosima’s grin reaching her ears

“Of course mon amour. Anything that represents an extension of you, I would love to have”

Cosima then wraps her arms around Delphine’s neck squeaking with joy, “Oh my god babe, this makes me soo happy!”

The blonde pulls Cosima closer by the waist for a slow kiss, feeling her smile on her lips.

 

Just then they hear Kira shuffling in bed and they look to their side to see the little girl rubbing her eyes and trying to focus her blurry vision on the two figures standing in front of her, “Auntie Cosima! Auntie Delphine! You are here!”

Kira screamed in excitement, jumping out from under the cover and running towards Cosima.

 

“Hey Monkey! I’ve missed you so much!” Cosima kneels down to Kira’s level wrapping her between her arms and rising up back to her feet. Kira giggles and pulls back to look at Cosima, putting her tiny hands on the brunette’s cheeks, “I’ve missed you too and Auntie Delphine. Bonsoir Auntie Delphine!” smiling at the blonde and proud of her French

“Trés bien Chérie! I am very impressed Kira, great job!” Delphine ecstatic that her French lessons are actually being put to use, reaches to cup the little girl’s cheek and stepping closer to Cosima so she can kiss the little one on the top of her head while wrapping an arm around Cosima’s waist.

Cosima looks into Delphine’s eyes with such affection as if to say ‘ _This could be us one day. Soon.’_ The blonde simply responds by leaning into Cosima and brushing their lips quickly before asking Kira “So are you hungry chérie? Do you want some dinner?”

“Yes yes! Can I have ice cream?” asking in a hopeful tone

“Mmm. How about we let Auntie Delphine make you actual food for dinner while we go make some crazy science experiments? And when we are done, we can totes have ice cream for dessert. Deal?” Cosima could not hide the giddiness and excitement in her voice, even if she tried.

“Deal. Yaaay! A science project! I love science!” Kira announces loudly and they all laugh at that.

“Just make sure that Auntie Cosima does not make too much mess and ruins Uncle Felix’s couch, okay Kira? I am counting on you” Delphine says as she heads to the kitchen

“Don’t worry Auntie Delphine, I’ve got this!” The little girl’s spontaneity leaves the couple in fits of laughs and aw

 

Delphine gets to work right away, preparing dinner for everyone while Cosima and Kira start playing around with all sorts of colors, water, soap and even some ingredients straight from the kitchen “Auntie Delphine, we just need some vinegar for this tiny experiment” the girl came asking Delphine with the most innocent look she could muster on her face. Of course the blonde complies, dreading how the place is going to look like when they are done.

 

Every few minutes Delphine would steal a glimpse of Cosima, watching her interactions with Kira and how genuinely happy and carefree she looks whenever she is around the kid. It makes her heart swell and fill with warmth. She would do anything for that woman and the thought of carrying a piece of her inside brings a feeling of pride and belonging she just can’t explain, having never experienced anything like it before.

For her, a baby in her womb that belongs to her and Cosima is just another thread of connection tying them together forever in a bond full of nothing but love and affection.

The laughs, squeals and excitement quickly filling Felix’s small space is contagious and Delphine cannot help but smile at the mess her wife managed to make in less than an hour.

 

Once dinner is ready, they all gather around the coffee table and eat with the couple listening to Kira’s many stories of her friends at school and the day trip they took to the museum.

 

“Dessert time!” The little girl raises her hands in the air, declaring victory having finished her dinner along with her end of the deal.

“Sure is Monkey. Come with me, I know where they hide the ice cream” Cosima adds conspiringly. She stands up and clears the table before going to the kitchen with Kira following close behind.

 

 

Bedtime comes too quickly in Cosima’s mind but before she can even protest, she notices Kira’s droopy eyes and gives up on any ideas of letting her stay up past it.

The brunette gets Kira ready for bed, leaving Delphine to clean up the devastation and chaos left after being done with their quirky science experiments.

 

By the time she finished getting back the apartment to its earlier state, or at least something close, Delphine was exhausted. She slumped her body heavily on the couch and lied there with her bare feet sprawled, taking up all the space of the torn down piece of furniture.

She closed her eyes, listening to Cosima reading to her niece a bedtime story and relaxing to her soft, lulling voice.

 

Cosima finishes soon after, kissing Kira good night and tucking her into bed. She walks to where Delphine was still lying and sat on the far end of the couch, lifting Delphine’s feet and resting them on her lap once seated.

 

Delphine opens her eyes slightly to look at her wife “Is Kira sleeping now?”

“Yep, only took a few minutes. Looks like I drained all her energy” Cosima said grinning and unashamed

“Oui. You do not need to tell me, my love. It took all of _my_ energy to clean the place” Delphine said feigning annoyance but not exhaustion

“Aww! I’m sorry baby. You really do look tired. Here, you deserve some pampering” Cosima said, holding Delphine’s feet and massaging them skillfully with her hands

“Mmm. Oui, this feels good. I really needed that” Delphine closed her eyes and relaxed into Cosima’s touch, feeling all the tension fade away gradually

“I believe we’ve already established that my hands have many _many_ skills” Cosima said, smiling mischievously and winking at Delphine

The blonde giggles, “Yes, we have mon amour”

 

The shorter woman brings Delphine’s feet closer to her face and kisses the side of them near her ankles. She then shifts in her place, so that she is sitting on bent knees with her legs underneath her and starts planting kisses on the blonde’s legs inching upwards towards Delphine.

The blonde chuckles and moves her hands to cover her lace panty as Cosima spreads Delphine’s legs wider with every kiss.

“Heeey! Stop obstructing my view, thank you very much!” Cosima objects playfully and pulls Delphine’s hands away

“Cosimaaa! What if your sister comes home all of a sudden?” Delphine trying to sound serious but failing to suppress her giggling

“Well, I’m almost _there_ ” The brunette says with a smirk on her face

 

Kissing her inner thighs now, Delphine starts fidgeting and when Cosima presses her lips on her center over her wife’s panty, the blonde gasps loudly,

“C-oh-si-mah. We should not. Kira is sleeping” is all the blonde manages to whisper

“We’ll have to keep it down then, won’t we?” Cosima says with a bigger smirk and another wink. But before she can start undressing her wife, Delphine suddenly grabs Cosima by the shoulders and pulls her up her body so she is hovering over Delphine.

 

Cosima braces her weight on her arms by Delphine’s face, looking straight into the blonde’s eyes,

“Viens içi” Delphine says pulling Cosima into a deep, languid kiss that eases Cosima’s lower body to rest on and into Delphine’s.

With Cosima in between Delphine’s wide spread legs, the blonde simply wraps her legs around her wife’s waist, landing her heels on Cosima’s ass and pressing her even closer.

 

“I love you Mrs. Delphine Cormier-Neihaus” Cosima can’t help but feel how lucky she is to have this woman in her life. And the thought of having kids with her makes her heart flutter with joy. Makes her want to scream and tell the world how happy she is!

“And I love you Mrs. Cosima Cormier-Neihaus” Delphine responds proudly

“I can’t believe that not far from now we might have a baby of our own. Ours honey!” Cosima whispered, careful not to wake up Kira but without the excitement ever leaving her voice

“Yes my love. Our baby”

 

Cosima then breaks eye contact and turns her away slightly. Delphine noticed it right away though “Cosima, what’s wrong mon amour?” asking gently and brushing her thumb on her cheek

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I mean, it’s something, but it’s silly…” The brunette stumbled on her own words, not knowing what to say or how to explain

“What is it Chérie?” Delphine patiently urging her to talk

“It’s just that… Well, I wish _I_ could make you pregnant. Me. Not some anonymous guy. I wish I had the ability to make our baby together. I want to feel that you will be carrying a part of me in there, you know?” sincerity was written all over Cosima’s face.

Logically and biologically speaking, what Cosima was saying didn’t make any sense and she knows that. But she also knows that Delphine will understand what she means without having to explain any further.

 

“Oh honey” Delphine reached up her hands to cup Cosima’s face, “You know, I carry a part of you all the time and you carry a part of me too. You have my heart and I have yours to share our love for each other. When we have sex, you are inside me and in control of my body as much as I am of yours. And we will make our baby together, with your eggs and mine. Your genes and mine. I want it to look exactly like you and will not have it any other way” smiling warmly at Cosima.

Delphine adds, “When it is time to make our baby, it will only be you and me. In our bedroom. We will make love as we make our baby. In fact, I have heard of other couples trying to get pregnant with one partner wearing a strap-on… we can try that if you want”

 

Smiling broadly, Cosima just can’t help herself “Ooooh. You know I _want_ ”

“Of course you do my love. And what kind of wife would I be to deny her spouse of something she wants” smirking, Delphine pulls Cosima in for another kiss. She wraps her arms around her shoulders, while Cosima presses harder into her and revels in the heat and passion between their bodies.

 

“I can’t wait to fuck you!” Cosima breathes in between kisses

“I can not wait either”

 

They both gasp for air and rock hard into each other, eventually willing themselves to pull away for Kira’s sake before their make-out session gets out of hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with the smut part =/ but yeah, this chapter has a little bit of smut and just super cuteness :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorryyyy! I know it's been a while but I seriously got bombarded with a bunch of stuff I needed to deal with, including but not limited to: fixing my MacBook aaand getting sick =S  
> So yeah, lots n lots of fun :D
> 
> Aaanyway, here is another chapter for you guys to hopefully read and enjoy :)  
> Thank you for all the Kudos, comments and suggestions.  
> Prompts? Please and yes and absolutely!  
> xxx

** The shot: First-person shooter view. Shuffling and scratching noises. A few giggles and muffled voices. Then an image appears: blurry and too focused on some unidentified object. A blinking red dot on the top right corner that says Rec can be seen**

 

_“Is it on? Pfffft. Fee, I can’t see shite!”_

_“Hold on, let me see… Sarah it’s been bloody on all this time you idiot!”_

_“Oi! Shut it will ya and help me get the focus on this bloody thing right”_

_“Ugh. I knew putting you in charge of the camera was a bad idea. Here, can you see alright now?”_

_“Ah yes. Finally!”, “Okay okay, I got this yeah? You go handle the girly stuff”_

** Sounds of walking steps hitting the concrete and Sarah’s breathing. Clumsy and unsteady hands holding the camera and pointing it to where she is going. A hand appears as if from under the camera, opening the door. And then the image is brought to a still**

 

_“Aha! There you are! Cos, what are you doing? Everything is ready.”_

_“Sarah! What are YOU doing in here?”_

_“I came to check on ya. Fee told me you’re getting the shivers!”_

_“Oh. Well. Thank you Felix for spreading the word! Jeez”_

_“Oi. C’mon now. It’s just me. Plus, what you are feeling is totally normal. I would be shitting my pants, if I was doing the same thing!”_

_“I know, I know. It’s just that… I can’t believe this is actually happening. I am finally doing this. Holy watershed! What if I’m not good enough? What if I ruin everything?”_

_“Cos! Don’t be ridiculous. This is absolute bullocks and you know it! These are just nerves. You are going to be fine and if anyone can make it work, it’s you, yeah? I’m serious”_

_“You really think so?”_

_“I KNOW so. Now stop messin’ around, you’re gonna bloody wear the floor down with all of that back and forth pacing”, “Oi! Turn around, will ya? Say cheese and wave to the camera!”_

_“SARAH! You were recording all this time?! Oh my god. Whoever put you in charge of this?”_

_“Bloody hell! Why does everyone keep doubting my abilities? Just so you know, I’m a great camerawoman… you’ll see and you’ll thank me for it. Also, Delphine put me in charge – what are you gonna say about that, huh?”_

_“Wh- what? She did? Umm. Nothing, of course. Haha! Baby, great choice! What a brilliant idea! I love you?”_

_“Haha! That’s what I thought. And good practice talking to the camera lens; you’re gonna be looking at it a lot. Now, are you ready?”_

_“Yes. Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s do this.”_

_“C’mere Geek monkey! I’m so bloody happy for ya. Now let’s go, we don’t wanna keep Delphine waiting”_

******

 

She was sleeping soundly on her side in the middle of the bed. But then again, that’s usually where she ends up positioning herself – right in the middle leaving just enough space for Delphine to wrap her body around hers tight.

Saturday was Cosima’s favourite day; she got to sleep in almost always and whatever Delphine had planned for them during the day, no matter how hectic or busy it was, she could always look forward to Sunday: Another day off, another chance for her to sleep in. 

Delphine always knew how to wake up the brunette and still avoid a grumpy mood. It was a skill she had gained through years of experimenting, a series of trials and errors through out their time together. After all, they have been together for that long – long enough to know the intricacies of her wife’s mannerisms and delicate switches.

They had lots of things to do today, but Delphine felt bad waking Cosima up early especially after last night’s events…

 

_“Turn around and lay on your tummy” Cosima whispered in the blonde’s ear while hovering over her in bed, both having just discarded their clothes after a romantic dinner out._

_Delphine reached to give Cosima another kiss before obliging to her request and turning over._

_Cosima placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s shoulder then stepped away. Not knowing what the brunette was up to she called out, “Cosima? What are you doing mon amour?” but there was no response from the shorter woman._

_After a minute or so, she started feeling Cosima’s body heat against her back again, “Where did you go?” the blonde asked, feeling a little uncomfortable not able to see Cosima’s face._

_“I went to put on the surprise I got for you,” the brunette whispered again but Delphine could practically hear the mischievous grin on her face_

_“A surprise? What surprise mon amour?” the blonde asked in anticipation wondering if she will like it. Just then she could feel the solid, rubbery object touching the back of her thigh as Cosima started leaning in closer._

_She gasped when the realization hit her suddenly, “Cosima, are you wearing a-a strap-on?”_

_Amused, the brunette responded, “Yes. And I want to use it on you tonight”_

_“When did you get it? I did not even—“the blonde was cut off by Cosima’s soft voice “Shhhh… you are asking too many questions baby. I just want you to enjoy this, okay?” and when Delphine nodded in agreement, Cosima asked “Are you ready?”_

_“Oui. I think I am” the French woman murmured, her breath heavy with desire. Cosima started placing kisses on Delphine’s shoulders, moving her way down to her ass. She paused there kissing between the blonde’s butt cheeks eliciting a moan from her and making her hips jerk up towards Cosima._

_Satisfied, the brunette started her way up Delphine’s body this time licking the smooth skin underneath her._

_Her patience running thin, the blonde started begging “Cosima, please…”_

_And Cosima obliges, holding the head of the rubber dildo with one hand and directing it towards Delphine’s entrance then thrusting hard one time and pausing to make sure Delphine was comfortable with the feeling of the head inside her._

_Hearing nothing but an airy gasp and her name being called full of lust, Cosima starts working up a steady pace of thrusting and grinding hard into her wife._

_“Oh. C-o-h-s-i-m-a-h. Don’t stop. Please” Delphine’s pleading and loud cries were turning Cosima on immensely. She wrapped one arm around Delphine’s chest, cupping a breast and coaxed her up so that they were both standing on their knees without ever breaking contact._

_The shorter woman could feel Delphine’s ass pushing back into her front and rocking violently against her, arousing her even more._

_With her other hand, Cosima reached down and started rubbing Delphine’s clit in circular motions. The blonde cried out at the feel of Cosima’s thumb against her sensitive flesh, making her hips jerk and fall into erratic movements._

_“O-oui. Baby. Harder” Delphine was losing control over her body now, moving in sporadic pace. Cosima held her close and with her strong arms, tightened her grip around the blonde’s body to try and hold her in place. She buried her face in Delphine’s hair and with a groan she said “Cum for me baby”_

_Delphine reached her arms behind them to hold Cosima’s neck from the back and urge her closer; locking their lips in a sloppy and hungry kiss._

_The brunette pushed hard into Delphine one last time and with a loud, throaty cry, she felt Delphine’s body go limp and still with just pleasure aftershocks running through her. She held her close for a few seconds before letting Delphine collapse back on the bed and Cosima following, laying on top of her, both panting and gasping for air._

_“Merde. That was… incroyable”, Delphine said after finally being able to form words._

_“Mmhmm”_

_Delphine reached out behind her to feel Cosima, “Come here. I want to see you”._

_Cosima slid off to lie on her side and face Delphine “I take it you enjoyed your surprise then?” a smirk on her lips_

_“Oui. Very much actually“ Delphine said, sounding and looking dreamy. She leaned in for a slow and sweet kiss. “But I think it’s your turn now”_

Feeling the warmth of her body closing in to her back followed by small soft kisses on the back of her neck then behind her ear and across her jaw line – Cosima was just blissful. She absolutely loved Delphine’s slow tender kisses. They were warm and sent shivers down her spine. How can she be even remotely grumpy or sour being awoken like that – regardless how tired she felt; it was simply impossible.

In fact, this might be another – if not the number one reason – why Cosima loved Saturdays so much. It all boiled down to time: Time to wake up unhurriedly, time for her wife to wake _her_ up unhurriedly. No rush, no running around or missed kisses. She actually gets to enjoy this moment with Delphine and she loves it.

 

Delphine sneaks a hand under the covers when she starts feeling Cosima shift a little. Her arm inches slowly to wrap around her stomach and traces circles with her fingers around her bellybutton. She presses her body closer and can hear Cosima making these adorable noises she always makes when being aroused from her slumber. She smiles to herself and nuzzles into Cosima’s neck.

“Mmmmm. You really know how to wake up a woman, don’t you?” Cosima’s voice is coarse from sleep and her eyes still closed yet managing to draw a sleepy smile on her lips. She turns onto her back slowly and when her eyelashes flutter open she could see Delphine right there with a big smile on her beautiful face. The blonde giggles softly and props herself up a little on one elbow so she can have a full view of Cosima, “I really know how to wake up _my_ woman” and leans in closer to kiss her on the lips “Good morning baby”.

The blonde reaches the hand that was still wrapped around Cosima’s stomach and places it on her cheek, gently brushing a thumb there.

The brunette sighs and leans into the touch looking at her affectionately as she parrots back “Good morning baby”. Her smile broadens and she moves to grab Delphine’s face between her palms, “C’mere” and they both pull closer for a lingering kiss and a brush of their noses.

The blonde slings her leg around Cosima’s lower waist and presses forward into the kiss, then rests her forehead against Cosima’s “Are you ready to get up? Should I go make breakfast?” Delphine asks while her eyes are closed and her forehead slightly shifting to rest more on Cosima’s eyebrow.

The brunette pulls back just enough to place a soft kiss on her forehead before simply replying “Mmhmm. Yeah”

 

\-------------------------------

 

“Okay so, what’s the plan for today babe?” They both sat next to each other at the breakfast table, sipping their coffee. Cosima was holding Delphine’s hand and had her focus on their interlaced fingers.

“Well, we need to go do some grocery shopping and the house could use some tidying up I guess” the blonde said looking at her knowingly with a teasing smile, “Is there something in particular you want me to make for dinner?” the sudden excitement radiating from Cosima was so adorable, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes yes! Can you please make the Lasagna?”

“Oui. But honey, is it something the others will like too?”

“Of course!” Cosima scoffed, “They will LOVE it” beaming at her wife with certainty.

“D’accord. Lasagna it is then” Delphine slipped out her fingers from the brunette’s grasp to bring them close to her lips, and kiss each finger individually.

Watching her wife brush her luscious lips on her fingers, she sighed in contentment and said, “You are the best wife ever!”

“I hope you are not just saying that because of the Lasagna I am making my love” Delphine teased while getting up to clear the table and head to the kitchen

“Ha! Baby? How could you say that?” feigning insult, “ she followed with the rest of the dishes, “I think it’s been widely agreed upon that the reason you carry that title is because you are married to me!” Cosima gave her a toothy smile then poked out her tongue at Delphine.

With her back to the brunette, Delphine flipped her hair to the side and turned her head back towards Cosima in one quick captivating movement. Looking over her shoulder with a smirk on her face, Cosima could swear she felt her heart drop at that exact moment, “Is that right?” with a gulp, Cosima nodded.

“Well, if you’re such an amazing wife as you claim” turning fully, Delphine started sauntering over to her, drawling her words and closing the distance “then”, she reached to grab Cosima by the waist, “You” pulling her even tighter “will help me tidy up the house” and ended her sentence with a seductive, breathy whisper in her ear that was in a form of a question “N’est ce pas?” and a nibble on the brunette’s earlobe earning her a sharp gasp and a moan.

 

Needless to say, Cosima became physically unable to speak, let alone use her brain to actually think of an answer “Baby?” Delphine said, snapping the brunette out of her mind blank out, “Huh? What? Sorry, what was the question again?” and at that Delphine’s giggles were unstoppable.

“Mon amour, what do I do with you?” she pulled Cosima in for a full kiss smiling against her lips and when they broke apart, Cosima admitted, “You know if you really want me to function like a normal human being, you have to stop being so damn sexy at the most inappropriate times!” feeling shy and flushed.

Chuckling lightly, Delphine said “D’accord mon amour, whatever you say”

“Good. And you better not even think about doing something like that when everybody is here. I am but a mere living creature and can’t control how my bodily fluids react” Cosima added with all the seriousness she could muster.

“Understood my love, I am sorry” teasing the brunette and offering her a playful smile.

“Alright. Now let’s go” Cosima tugged on her wife’s hand

“But where are we going?” Delphine asked whining, while being pulled away from the kitchen

“Bedroom, where else?” Not even bothering to look back at her, Cosima hurried to their bed already shedding her robe on the way.

“Mon dieu Cosima!” The blonde giggled and followed Cosima’s lead.

 

*****

**The shot: Camera is still and focused on Cosima. She gasps loudly and raises a hand to her lips. There is complete silence as the reaction of the brunette unfolds gradually, standing quietly and watching, with awe, whatever is in front of her. Only the sounds of her heavy, nervous breathing and whispers are audible**

 

_“Oh my god”, “Oh my god”,  “She is so beautiful”, “Oh my god, Sarah…”_

_“She is Cos. And she is yours. Go get her.”_

**The shot: Sarah moves the camera quickly; too quickly – that it’s probably nauseating for the viewer. Delphine appears in the shot now. She can be seen standing on the other side from where Cosima is. She is waiting. Looking down at her hands and waiting, seemingly unaware yet of Cosima’s presence. A mumble from Sarah talking to herself can be heard**

 

_“Bloody hell, she IS gorgeous!”  “You go Geek monkey”_

****

 

“Phew! Waw, I’m tired!” Cosima said slumping her body heavily on the couch. They were both exhausted after finally getting all their chores done, including cleaning up the place for dinner later.

“Babe, you look tired too. Wanna come and cuddle?” reaching out her hands and attempting to lure Delphine into her arms.

The blonde smiled at her but forced herself not to oblige, “I can’t my love. I have to make dinner still.”

Looking at her with a pout, Cosima nodded and she said, “Mmmkay. Let me know if you need help though, okay? I’m gonna get ready before they start pouring in unannounced!” She got up and gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips before disappearing into the bedroom.

 

By the time Delphine finished preparing the food and drinks, she only had a few minutes to change and none left to rest. She was feeling beat already and the evening was yet to start.

 

The first one to show up was Alison and her husband…

 

“Ooooh! I am so happy for you two! What a lovely thing to celebrate”, Alison squeaked pulling Cosima into a tight hug the second she opened the door.

“Where is Delphine?” scanning the living room for her,

“She is in the kitchen Ali. Can you go check on her for me please? She is feeling a bit low on energy today” Cosima asked, trying not to let her worry show too much

“Poor girl. You must have been slacking off and making her do all the work!” Alison said huffing in annoyance and swatting a hand against the brunette’s shoulder

Remembering the night before, she giggled nervously “Ummm. Something like that, yeah”, her cheeks reddening

 

Sarah and Felix followed a half an hour later.

 

After dinner was served and everyone was seated, Sarah clanged her glass with her fork, “Oi! People! Stop your yapping for a few minutes please, will ya?” and they all turned to look at her. She stood up and started to clear her throat, “Ehm. I would like to-to thank you guys, Cosima and Delphine, for having us over for dinner tonight. And also I want to congratulate you on making it for that long. Thanks to you Cos, I lost my bet to Felix!” they all started laughing, except for Alison, “Sarah! This is _not_ funny” glaring at her sister.

“Oh come on Alison! Don’t be a party pooper, they know I’m kidding, yeah?” she continued saying, “Seriously though, we love ya both and are so happy for ya.“

“Awe. Thank you Sarah, it really means a lot to us. We love you too guys” the younger woman said, glowing and feeling moved by her sister’s sentiments.

“So let’s make a toast!” Alison chirped in. They all raised their glasses, “To Cosima and Delphine: may they continue to live happily ever after”

“To Cosima and Delphine” everyone repeated in unison.

“Thank you all, so much. Cosima and I are so happy to share this day with you. You are very special to us and we are blessed to have you as our family”

“Yes indeed. What Delphine said,” Cosima added, laughing lightly. She had her arm resting on the back on Delphine’s chair and as she leaned in to kiss her, she whispered, “You are so cute, you know that?” softly in the blonde’s ear, making her smile embarrassingly.

“So are you baby”

 

****

 

**The shot: Cosima and Delphine are standing behind large, elegantly decorated glass and fer forgé doors. They are holding hands, looking at each other adoringly with the camera zoomed in on their faces, capturing all of the mixed and unsaid emotions written all over their features. They are both glowing, beautiful and grinning from ear to ear. Soft whispers can be heard over Sarah’s very quiet breathing**

 

_“I know I’m not supposed to eavesdrop, but Delphine and Cos… you guys are going to thank me later for this!”_

_“How can you look this stunning and expect me not to kiss you? Hmm?”_

_“It’s tradition and you have been doing a great job sticking to it my love. A few more minutes to wait is nothing, non?”_

_“Ugh. These are going to be the longest few more minutes ever, you know that, non?”_

_“Heeey! Stop making fun of me”_

_“Haha. God you’re cute!”_

_“And you are amazing and beautiful and just perfect”_

_“I’m so in love with you, is what I am”_

_“Me too. Me too”, “Bon. Are we ready then?”_

_“I’m SO ready. Obvs.”_

_“What about you babe? Ready to do this?”_

_“Cosima, I have been dreaming of this for so long you cannot even imagine.” “Allons-y!”_

 

**The shot: The camera zooms back out showing the couple each grabbing a handle and pushing open the doors to a narrow walkway covered with white, rose and violet petals**

 

****

 

With Alison manning the dessert she so proudly baked to perfection, Donnie helping her out in the kitchen and Sarah and Felix helping _themselves_ out to drinks by the kitchen bar, that left some space for the couple to relax on the couch in their living room and for Delphine to enjoy a little cuddling time with her wife. 

Cosima took a seat in the corner spreading her arms wide on the back of the couch and stretching her tired body. Delphine sat right to next to her, leaving no space between them. She immediately leaned in and rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder, nuzzling into her neck with her lips occasionally brushing against skin. 

“How are you feeling baby? Tired still?” She cooed into Delphine’s ear, running her fingers into soft curls and massaging her head gently.

“Un peu, oui.” Responding in murmurs, hot breath flushing Cosima’s whole body.

“You’re my pauvre petit chaut tonight then?”

She smiles and lays a kiss behind her ear, “Mhmm. Oui. I think I am”

“You know I can kick them all out, if you want. If you’re that tired. Just say the word and they are gone,” Cosima said determinately, brushing a hand protectively over Delphine’s face

“Non non. No need. Please honey, don’t do that. I am fine like this. Really.” Adding with a smile, “And I am really enjoying your pampering. I like it” She lifted her head then to meet Cosima’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

“Oh yeah?” pushing her lips further to meet Delphine’s fully

“Mmmhm” the blonde breathed against her wife’s mouth, never pulling away

“I am too. And I’m up for it any” (kiss) “time” (kiss), smiling.

She hums into Cosima’s lips and murmurs “I am so in love with you”, then breaks away to utter her words more clearly. Delphine cups her face and looks into her eyes sincerely and with intent and says, “I love you. I fall in love with you more and more every passing day mon amour. I am crazy about you and I want to live the rest of my life with you.” She licks her lips and continues, “I want to make you happy and be there for you always. Everything about you drives me wild and I just cannot seem to ever stop looking at, wanting to make love to you and touch you… mon dieu! It just never stops for me.” Leaving a trail of small kisses down her jaw line to Cosima’s ear, she whispers softly “Je t’aime Cosima… Bon Anniversaire my love” and without another second, she gets pulled into a searing kiss. One that had their tongues mapping out well known territory, running over lips and teeth. They were so lost in each other that when Sarah stepped into the room, neither even noticed.

 

“Oi! Love birds! We know it’s your special and everything, but it’s movie time. So quit making out and keep it in your pants for a little longer, yeah?” The brit said with a smirk on her face, startling them both.

 

Delphine couldn’t even look her in the face as she was blushing profusely. She smiled and leaned in, resting her forehead and nose against Cosima’s cheekbone. The brunette rolled her eyes at her sister and just waved her hand motioning for her to come in and have a seat.

“Where are the rest?” and before Sarah could reply, Felix piped in “We’re right here! Come on now, it’s show tiiime!”

And with everybody settled in in their seats, Sarah dimmed the lights and started putting in the DVD.

 

Delphine also settled in her _seat_. Her most comfortable spot every time Cosima and her sat down together to watch TV was the one between Cosima’s legs on the couch.

And so Cosima laid back, opened her legs a bit wider for her wife to sit comfortably.

Curling her body into a ball almost, Delphine had her knee tucked up to her chest, laid on her side and nuzzled her face yet again, against Cosima’s neck. After fidgeting for a moment, she finally relaxed into her wife’s embrace “Comfortable, babe?”

“Oui. Merci”

Cosima wrapped both her arms around the blonde, caressing her whole body with soft touches. She played with Delphine’s curls every now and then and laid kisses, breathing into her hair almost the entire time they were seated.

 

The DVD started playing and everybody turned quiet… but not for long: a few minutes in and the room began filling with laughter, comments and too many awes amongst other sound effects.

Cosima enjoyed watching this video with her family, no matter how many times before she’d seen it; she laughed with them, at them and always got emotional during certain scenes. But she was enjoying Delphine’s warm body against hers much more. She just loved holding her like that and felt like she never wanted to let go.

 

Almost half way through the video and Cosima could feel Delphine’s breathing evening out at a steady, slow pace. She knew right then that her wife had fallen asleep in her arms. Luckily however, the rest were starting to look at their watches, yawning and feeling sleepy themselves. Soon enough, everyone was waving their goodbyes and blowing kisses in the air showing themselves out after seeing Delphine’s asleep figure.

“Thank you guys so much - tonight was great.” Cosima tried to whisper her gratitude, offering them all a wave and an apologetic smile for not seeing them to the door.

“Shhhh… you’re going to wake her up!” Alison said annoyed with her sister, pointing at Delphine to prove her point as the blonde made a tiny movement with her leg, adjusting its position.

 “Okay, sorry sorry.”

“Cos, we’ll call ya later, yeah?”

“Good night Geek monkey” Sarah and Felix spoke in hushed voices as they slowly exited closing the door behind them.

 

*****

 

**The shot: Cosima and Delphine standing at the altar, facing each other in front of all their family, friends and other guests, ready to say their vows. Sarah giggles and jokes**

 

_“The moment of truth. Don’t screw up Cos!”_

_“Delphine, It’s been 760 days exactly since we’ve met. But all it took for me was one second; the second I saw you, that’s when I knew I’ve fallen for you. It’s when I knew that somehow, you would always be a big part of my life. I spent long hours dreaming about this moment, about you and how I felt from just this one glance. And now that my dream has come true and you have accepted to be in my life forever as my wife, the feelings I am experiencing are simply indescribable. You make me so happy Delphine. You know me better than anyone. I feel calm and grounded when I’m around you. Yet, you send me to the moon and back with your smile, your tenderness and that sexy French accent of yours!_

_I promise to always be there for you, to love and support you unconditionally. I promise to take care of you and give you my all._

_I love you Delphine Cormier and I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”_

 

 

****

 

The house was quiet now that everyone had left and Cosima was still sitting on the couch, reveling in this moment with Delphine and listening to her soft breathing. It was getting late though and she needed to get her to bed, so she started to gently rub her arm up and down. She then planted small kisses on her forehead, eyelid and the top of her nose. Delphine began to shift slightly and Cosima brought her fingers to her lips kissing the back of her hand.

The blonde inhaled deeply before murmuring “Cosima?”

“Hey baby, I’m here”

“Mmm. What happened?” The blonde asked sleepily with her eyes still closed

“Nothing honey, they just all called it a night and left”

“Mon dieu. And I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay. Really. You stayed up through most of it, I promise”

“Bien.” “Mmmm. Je suis trés fatigué” Delphine said tiredly as she nuzzled further into Cosima

“Yeah, I know baby. Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

“Oui that would be nice” she murmured wrapping her arms around Cosima’s neck and leaning close, preparing for the lift to their bedroom

Cosima slipped a hand underneath the back of her knees and wrapped the other around Delphine’s upper back. Inching forward to the edge of the couch, she stood up with Delphine securely in her arms.

 

Once in their bedroom, Cosima laid Delphine on the bed as gently as she could and started to remove her shoes and socks. She placed a quick kiss to the sole of her feet before bringing the sheets up and tucking her in bed.

 

“There we go. Perfect” saying to herself, then she leaned down to give Delphine a kiss on the lips, and whispered “Happy Anniversary baby. I love you”

Smiling sweetly at the blonde’s sleepy mumbles, she quickly changed her clothes and slipped into bed already missing her wife’s warmth.

 

****

 

**The shot: The camera suddenly makes a 180 degree turn to show a close up of Sarah’s face, grinning from ear to ear with a thumbs up. Behind her, flower petals were thrown in the air with loud cheering, applause and whistles from guests who were all watching Cosima and Delphine kiss for the first time as wives**

 

_“Holy shite! They did it! They got hitched! Un – bloody – believable. Viewers, allow me to introduce to you Mrs. and Mrs. Cormier – Neihaus. It’s a bloody long name, but I like it!”_

**The shot: The camera does another 180 degree turn and the newlyweds are now in the shot, waving at their guests and walking away from the altar, holding hands and looking like this is the happiest day of their lives**

 

****


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random one-shots really :)  
> Sexy and fluffy - sorry any smut fans out there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different - basically situational one-shots that crossed my mind and thought I'd write.
> 
> Enjoy :) xxx

“I’ve decided,”

“Hmm?”

“I think I can confidently say now that this is my favorite cuddling position”

“And which position is that exactly my love?”

“This one right here… You on your back, me between your legs with my head resting between my favorite body parts - Evo and Devo- listening to your heart beating _only_ for me and feeling how wet you are, again, _only_ for _me_ rubbing against my stomach”

Delphine couldn’t help but laugh at her wife’s declaration. They were lying in bed after a very heated lovemaking session, skin-to-skin, sweaty and enjoying each other’s mere presence, bodies flushed and humming with after-sex pleasure.

 

Raising one brow, she is fairly certain what Cosima is referring to but asks anyway just because… “Evo and Devo?”

“Mhmm. Yes, these are their names. Evo is the right breast and Devo is the left one. And they are my best buddies”

Delphine giggles amused by the whole conversation, “Baby, what are you talking about? These are my breasts and I do not remember giving them names.”

“Woah! Now waiiit a second here lady!” Cosima raises her head up from her wife’s chest, face all serious business “They might be stuck to you, but that doesn’t meeeaaaan that they actually belong to you. Evo and Devo are mine – I love them to pieces. They talk to me, you know. We have all sorts of convos and I’m totes prepared to fight for them. So back off my property Frenchie!”

 

Raising her hands up in surrender and trying her best not to break into a laughing fit, _Frenchie_ says “D’accord, d’accord. They are _your_ property”

Cosima nods in a winning gesture, proud of having successfully claiming some territory. Although, secretly she is thinking about her next move: claiming the area below the waist. _One win at a time Neihaus-Cormier. One win at a time!_

“But does this mean I get to own some property too? I mean it is only fair, non?”

“Hmmmm” Cosima falls into deep thought, before saying, “Yeah, sure. I don’t see why not!” grinning back at her wife.

“Very well. I declare _ALL_ of this mine!” She announces, waving in the air with her hands hovering all over Cosima’s body.

Delphine then looks at her with a smirk drawn on her lips at the brunette’s stunned reaction.

“Wh—what? You can’t do that!” feigning a pout at Delphine,

“Mon amour, I did not hear you say there were rules. So I say I can”, she giggles again

With a smirk of her own Cosima says “Ooooh. Mrs. Neihaus-Cormier, I didn’t know you were the greedy type”

“ I am not greedy. I am just ambitious my love”

“Ambitious, huh?” Cosima says, launching at Delphine and tickling her everywhere

“Cosima! C—Cosima, non! Please…” screaming and laughing heartedly making Cosima follow suit.

“I won’t stop till you say we’re a tie”

“Okay okay! We--- We’re tied” panting and trying to avoid more of the brunette’s tickling attacks. Cosima then stops, “Haa! My mission has been successfully accomplished and it is now time to collect my winnings!” Standing on her knees, straddling Delphine’s hips, Cosima announces in a deep voice with her hands up in the air

“You cheater, you!” Delphine squeals in a high pitched voice, still slowing her breathing when Cosima leans in as if diving into deep water and pins her hands to the mattress laying kisses and small bites from her neck downwards. She makes these hungry monster noises that forces Delphine to break into another uncontrollable fit of loud screams and laughs.

 

************************************************

 

“You know, I find it extremely sexy when you do this”

“Do what babe?” Cosima asked distractedly, looking at the shopping list they had written down. They were both walking shoulder to shoulder with Delphine pushing the cart through the store’s long aisles.

When there was no immediate response from Delphine, Cosima looked up to see her faintly blushing with a cute smile on her face.

“What? Tell me” She playfully nudges the blonde’s shoulder egging her to talk

“This…” She turns her head a bit to the right and looks over her shoulder. Cosima tries to follow her line of sight and finally lands on where her hand was placed – on Delphine’s ass.

She grins at the realization and attempts to lock eyes with her wife, whose cheeks were flushing, trying to wander with her eyes anywhere but Cosima’s direction. Leaning into Delphine, Cosima coos close to her ear, “You like it when I put my hand on your ass?”

“Oui” Delphine whispers hurriedly

“Aww! Baby, you’re adorable” moving her hand and shoving it into the blonde’s skinny jeans back pocket.

Delphine feels Cosima’s warm hand pressing into her and is turned on by the gesture almost immediately. She leans in and places a kiss on Cosima’s forehead in return but doesn’t comment.

 

After a few minutes of browsing around, getting back to the task at hand, Cosima asks “But why do you think it’s sexy though? Is it because of where I am holding you from or is it just the general public display of affection? I’m curious”

“Ummm. It is both I think.” Pausing a little before explaining, “I love it when you hold me or kiss me in public. Even though it makes me blush profusely, I just love how you do not care about the people who might be staring and are only focusing on me.”

“Mhmm. Yeah, I see where you’re coming from” Cosima nods in agreement

“And when you hold me there, I can’t help but feel that this is your way of telling everyone that I am yours. It is possessiveness in your own subtle, yet sexy way.”

“Hmm. So you like me to be possessive?”

“Non. You already are my love. But you try to be sneaky about it and I love that about you. Because you know me very well and you know that I will not like it when it is too much. The way you do it though…” Letting the rest of her sentence hang in the air, Delphine finds Cosima facing her intently, waiting for her to finish her thought.

“Well, it is just very understanding and respectful of my freedom and independence as an individual yet reasonable and rightfully territorial as, you know, your wife” ending her speech with a shrug.

 

Delphine directs her attention fully to the brunette now and asks, “Am I right?”

“Ummm. You are always right about these things, it blows my mind how easily you can read me like that. It’s totes scary and awesome at the same time!” Cosima says with a big, toothy smile.

“But you know, it’s not just in the way I hold you” She adds

“Oui, I know”

“It’s in all of the love bites I purposely leave everywhere on your body when we have sex” Cosima starts off

“And how you get mad at me when I forget to wear my wedding band” and Delphine finishes off

“Ugh. Yes! Hate it when that happens” The brunette emphasizes

Delphine chuckles lightly and says, “I know mon amour. I feel bad about it too, you make sure I do” poking her tongue at Cosima

“It’s not working obvs. I still see your wedding band on the bathroom sink sometimes”, she says, glaring at Delphine jokingly

“Brat”

“Your brat” Cosima points out proudly

“ _That_ you are”, “Mais, je t’aime my brat”

“I love you too”

 

************************************************

 

Cosima and Delphine were at Sandra’s house – A common friend from university whom the couple had known for a long time. She had invited a bunch of their friends over for brunch, amongst which was Delphine’s best friend, Emily.

 

Emily’s parents had fallen in love with Delphine the minute they met her and decided that she would be the best role model for their daughter: academically, professionally and personally.

Emily, herself, was engaged to be married and has been going through some rough times with her fiancé. She wanted Delphine’s advice on married life badly, having been curious about how it is possible that her and Cosima always seem so happy and in love, even though they have been married for more than 4 years now and together for longer. Emily wanted in on the ‘secret’ and was determined to squeeze every drop of information she could get out of Delphine!

 

Both dressed to compliment one another, each with their relative casual yet sexy look, they get to their friend’s place and it’s already packed. Background music playing and groups of fours or fives engaged in different conversations and enjoying the food displayed at the buffet.

 

The minute they enter, everyone welcomes them – hugging and sharing quick Hi’s and Hello’s when out of nowhere Emily jumps in front of the pair startling them both, “There you are! What took you guys so long?”

Having been together for that long, Cosima has gotten used to her wife’s hyperactive best friend who would show up at their house unannounced more times than she can remember, disrupting their sleep or even worse – accidently walking in on them making out. “Eww! You guuys! You’re always making out, it’s disturbing! Cosima, you seriously need to control your woman boner.” Emily would whine, or  “Thank god you’re not a guy, otherwise, my best friend would have been knocked up a bazillion times already!”

For the most part, Cosima didn’t mind – she is harmless and funny. Annoying and inconvenient as hell but she knows she is a good person and an even better friend to her wife. Plus Delphine is really close to her, so yeah, she doesn’t comment much.

 

Although Delphine loves her for it, she knows she needs to scold Emily sometimes for being so shameless about what comes out of her mouth and the lack of understanding of the word ‘privacy’.

 

“Whatever happened to properly greeting your friends? Hm? Mon dieu! You are getting worse” Delphine reproached Emily jokingly

“Alright, alright. Hi Cosima, hi Delphine… there, satisfied?” her friend said un-amused and rolling her eyes

“Oui, much better”

“Good. Now where the hell were you?!” the girl blurted out impatiently

Chuckling, Cosima calmly replied “Traffic was a bitch today man, sorry it took us a bit longer”

“Hmm. Okay, I forgive you” eyeing them suspiciously, and after a beat of silence, Emily started again “Sooo, I need to talk to your wife and you need to go hang out with the rest of the gang – they have been asking about you like nonstop!” motioning to the back of the living room

“Emily!” Delphine gasped in disbelief of her friend’s forwardness

“It’s okay babe, she’s right. I think the group has been waiting on me to join in – so I’m gonna go for a bit, ‘kay?” Cosima interjected before her wife could say anything to reprimand her friend

“Yes, okay. I’ll be right here. With her!” Delphine said, raising a brow and pointing at Emily then poking her with her finger

They all giggle and with Cosima’s hand on the small of her wife’s back, she stands on her toes reaching with the other for her neck and giving her a kiss then lingering there for a little bit longer with their lips almost touching and their noses almost brushing.

“Okay. _That_ was hot” Emily commented on the couple’s mini show of affection, standing there watching them. The couple smiles against each other’s lips then Delphine whispers “A plus tard baby” against Cosima’s lips and pulls away.

Cosima smiles sweetly at her and replies with a “later” and a small wave of her hand.

 

“Okay, seriously, how do you do it?” Emily asks Delphine in a much lower voice now while tugging on her arm to go sit at one of the high tables placed in the corner and away from all the noise. She wasted no time in her ‘interrogation’.

“Do what you silly girl?” the blonde responds giggling at her friend

“This. You, Cosima, being totally and madly in love and staying that way as if you’re newlyweds still”

Emily’s hands were gesturing wildly in all directions to emphasis her point. She pressed on to say, “I mean, how are you making things work? I’m literally desperate for some advice here” finishing with a small pout.

“Hmmm. Troubles with Jason I presume” Delphine said, matter-of-factly

“Yes. You presume right. Now tell me… like everything!”

Laughing slightly, “I really do not know what to say but I will try my best here”, “I will just tell you how me and Cosima deal with each other and hope that this will help, bon?” Finally deciding on how to approach the topic and help out her friend

“Yes! Anything will help – really. Like you have NO. IDEA.” Emily stresses on her last plea, certain that Delphine will truly be able to help her with some insight on how to deal with her issues with Jason.

“D’accord, d’accord. Just calm down - I am sure you will be able to figure things out eventually” The French woman says, reaching for her friend’s hand to comfort her and calm down her nerves.

“First of all, you have to know that relationships are hard work and while I appreciate what you think of me and Cosima, you have to know that we work really hard for things to be the way they are”

“How do you mean? Like give me examples” Emily is obviously intrigued, wanting to learn more

“Well, every couple is different of course, but for us we tended to fight a lot – especially when we first got married- about small but important things. And one thing we learned for sure throughout this, is that no matter how small some issues may seem, we should never neglect them thinking that they will just go away.”

“Ugh. Yes, I know what you mean. This seem to be a problem me and Jason have as well”

“Oui. I guess it is common because it is a very easy mistake to make. My advice for you is to communicate everything to each other – never assume that Jason already knows about something that is bothering you for example. You have to talk to him about things… everything really. And DO NOT attack him, otherwise, he will get defensive and simply not want to talk.” Delphine finished while in her mind she was going through all these ridiculous fights she used to have with Cosima over the tiniest things that seemed to always blow out of proportion because they just weren’t communicating enough.

 

“Hmmm. Okay, this is a great tip actually. I really need to keep it in mind for next time”, Delphine nodded her agreement and while her friend took a minute or so to digest the information, she diverted her gaze to look around and try to get a glimpse of Cosima. The second she located her a warm smile spread from her lips to her eyes. There she was, standing with her friends, talking and waving her hands all over the place, which usually meant she was in deep conversation about something that excited her. As if on cue, Cosima turned her head to Delphine’s direction and locked eyes with blonde instantly.

 

“Okay, next issue” Emily said, interrupting their moment. Delphine shrugged her shoulders to Cosima in a sorry-there-is-nothing-I-can-do kind of way and turned to face her friend again.

Emily continued, oblivion of her surroundings “Jealousy. Jason is driving me insane with his weird obsession of wanting to know about every little move I make and gets super suspicious and jealous when I don’t. I can’t tell you the number of times we fought because of this” dropping her shoulders in despair

“I mean I know a lot of couples have this problem and I also know that Cosima can be like that too – not as extreme obviously, but I was there when she had her moments. How did you deal with it?”

“Ah oui. You know jealousy can either be the best form of flattery or the worst form of insecurity,” Delphine says remembering her own dilemma with Cosima.

“And by the way, Cosima can still be a bit difficult in this department sometimes”

“Oh no. So you’re saying there is no way for this to go away?” her friend asks with a growing pout on her face

“Non. I did not say that. I mean, for me I know that this is something Cosima cannot control most of the time because I know how much she hates it when she gets that way”, the blonde looks down at her hands for a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing, “you see, for me and Cosima it is still a work in progress. I try hard to be very considerate of her feelings in this regards and she tries to always communicate how she feels. Most of the time talking helps us both get to the bottom of things and see why this is causing Cosima to feel jealous. There are times, however, when she is adamant and leaves no room for discussion”

“So what do you do then?” Emily anxiously inquires

“I do what she wants” Delphine answers simply with a shrug

“What? Why? Why should you give up on something you wanted to do that easily?”

“Because Cosima is more important to me than a silly outing or anyone else who is not really close to me” seeing the shocked expression on her friend’s face, she explains a little more, “What I am saying Emily is, you have to weigh situations logically. Consider who and what is more important to you and decide accordingly. As they say, sometimes it is good to lose the battle but win the war, non?”

“Hmm. Yeah, I guess…” sounding skeptical still of the advice, she stays silent for a moment.

Delphine senses her hesitation and starts; “I am not saying that you should give up things that make you happy just because Jason wants you to. I am simply suggesting that you think logically before deciding to go ahead and do whatever it is you want to do. I know how stubborn you can be sometimes, so just make sure that it does not get in the way. Jason will most certainly appreciate it when he sees how considerate you are trying to be and will eventually become less and less suspicious.”

“Yeah, you do have a point there” Emily nods appearing to be in deep thought before she blurts out suddenly “This makes sense now!” with a relieved smile

“Haha! Trés bien. I am glad you agree”

 

Emily pretty much hijacks Delphine for the rest of the afternoon. Every now and then, the blonde would turn to catch sight of her wife, sending a wink, a warm smile or a flying kiss her way whenever they lock gazes. She realizes how much she misses Cosima’s touch and warmth almost instantly. It is physically uncomfortable for her to be away from the brunette, feeling that constant pull towards her wherever she goes.

She knows how deep she has fallen, how addicted she had become and what a fool she appears to be. But for Cosima, she has no shame of being a desperate addict and a fool for her love.

 

************************************************

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part Two/ Sequel for Chapter 8 - especially written in response to this prompt: 
> 
> "This was amazing! PLEASE write the sequel, the ahem, conception! lol I know you say you find writing smut hard but it would be amazing! Cophine with a baby, so cute!" by Cophine-addict
> 
> Sorry it took so long buddy! I REALLY hope it's what you wanted :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to do a bit of research to write this chapter and all I have to say is: this shit is complicated!
> 
> The toy referred to here does really exist - check it: http://shopftm.com/product/semenette-chocolate  
> with like an illustrative video n all! You're welcome =D
> 
> Like I said, writing smut is totally not my thing but I did my best and I hope you enjoy xx
> 
> Also guys, let me know if you have any requests or prompts - I'm all for it :)
> 
> Happy New Year People!

 

 

_Dr. Allan Wayne’s Clinic – Preconception consultation session:_

 

“So why don’t you tell me more about how you reached this decision and how it came about? Cosima, would like to go first?”

 

“Oh. Umm. Yeah, sure. I mean for me, I’ve always loved kids. I always have a blast with them. I love the idea of having a family - one that belongs to me and I to them. It was a matter of whom I was willing to have it with. Having fallen in love with and married to Delphine is what sealed the deal for me.  I knew in my heart, from the moment I saw her, that she is this person. I love her with all my being obvs and I want to have a baby with her. To me, it’s just one more commitment that signifies my love and loyalty to her as her wife.”

 

Satisfied that she got all of her feelings out, she looked at Delphine with a warm smile on her face and gently kissed the back of her hand that she has been holding ever since they arrived to the doctor’s clinic. They were both seated next to each other on a big sofa with fingers interlaced and their eyes never leaving the other.

 

It was all so surreal for the couple; they were finally taking the first steps towards getting pregnant and they couldn’t be happier.

For them, it was all about timing and making sure that they were both 110% sure about their decision. The endless talks, the explorations of all possible scenarios and the steps they needed to take once decided to move forward have been all discussed over and over again, that to them, knowing what to do next felt easy and well prepared for.

After all, the mechanism of physically conceiving was all science for them… just not rocket science.

 

“Thank you Cosima. Delphine? What about you?” Dr. Wayne quietly turned his focus to the blonde after jotting down some notes

 

Sensing her nervousness, he said, “It’s okay, take your time and just tell me how you feel”

 

Delphine nodded in understanding, took a deep breath and after a light squeeze of hand from Cosima, she started “Well, my immediate response to a question like that would be that I love her, doctor. I-I do. And I know how happy _this_ will make her, which is why reaching the decision to have a baby was easy from the start. However, the more I think about it – just the prospect of having a baby – the more I am convinced that this is simply the natural progression of my relationship with Cosima. I asked myself so many times if this is what I want, if this will make me happy and the answer every time was Yes. So yes, I want to build a family with Cosima. Yes, I want us to get pregnant and yes, I feel on top of the world just thinking about it!” Delphine was surprised when Cosima reached with her other hand to wipe a tear that was rolling down her cheek – she didn’t even realize how emotional she was getting during her little speech. Cosima leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek then whispered, “I love you”, making Delphine blush slightly and giggle at how an emotional mess she must look.

“Désolée” She says to the doctor

“That is quite alright Delphine. I understand how emotional this must be for the two of you”

 

“Now then” Dr. Wayne said, moving on with the session, “Have you decided on who will be carrying the baby?”

“Yes, I am doctor” Delphine answered confidently, beaming at the revelation

“Very well. And how do you feel about it?”

“Mon dieu. I feel so many things: happy, excited, nervous, wonderful… A mix of everything good really” the blonde says, grinning from ear to ear

“Very good. As long as they are all positive feelings!” Dr. Wayne comments through a genuine laugh clearly amused and touched by the love and joy radiating off of the couple.

“And what about you Cosima, how do you feel about Delphine carrying the baby?”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way! Delphine is going to be perfect and I will do my best to support her through it all obvs.” Although Cosima was answering the doctor’s question, her eyes were on Delphine the entire time.

 

“Alright. On to the easy part for you guys, which is the biology of it all. What is the method of your choice for conception?”

Relaxing a bit more now, it seems that the doctor was right – answering these kinds of questions is way easier, Cosima thought.

“We want to do an at-home insemination. We chose an anonymous sperm-donor and have that secured at the bank. We have also harvested two of my eggs and will inject one into Delphine’s uterus once we start monitoring her ovulation cycles.” Cosima’s free hand was twisting and waving in the air, clearly excited about the subject.

 

“Oui, c’est vrai. Me and Cosima have agreed to do an IVI… with an ejaculating and inseminating strap-on” adding to Cosima’s explanation but failing to hide her pink-tinted cheeks

“Uh huh. I see. And Cosima was that your suggestion?”

“Non. Actually, doctor it was mine”, Delphine interjected “I want Cosima to be the one getting me pregnant and I want it done in the privacy of our home. She is my wife and her role is as important as mine. Call me old-fashioned, but I cannot see anyone other than my spouse doing it. Also I will feel much more relaxed and comfortable just knowing she is with me.”

It was pretty obvious to Dr. Wayne how adamant Delphine was about the mechanism of it all, that he decided not to push the subject further.

 

He continued on with more questions, asking the couple about their feelings and trying to dig deeper into any insecurities or anxieties any of the women might be experiencing. By the end of the one-hour consultation, he concluded that –other than what he considered to be normal spouse worries and fears- Cosima and Delphine were more than ready to go ahead with the process whenever they decided it was the right time.

“I am very pleased with what I’ve heard from the two of you today and can say with clear, professional conscience, that you guys are going to do just fine.”

Cosima and Delphine were all smiles, unable to contain their excitement, relief and pure giddiness at Dr. Wayne’s words. They thanked him and promised to send pictures.

 

“Did you really think that the doctor would say anything different?” The blonde asked her wife while leaving the building and heading for their car

“Nah. Obvs. It was just something for our peace of mind really. Now we can check that off the list!” Cosima said with a wink.

And that’s what they were doing essentially – they have written down a list of the things that needed to be done and were going through them together one by one.

All that was left now is to visit their OBGYN one last time for a check up on Delphine followed by the uterus injection procedure. After that, it was all up to them and Delphine’s ovulation cycle.

 

 

 

_The Cormier-Niehaus residence:_

 

After an eventful day, Delphine and Cosima were finally home getting ready for bed. Delphine got under the sheets first and waited for her wife to join.

 

“Today was a long day, non?”

“Oh yes. I’m totes tired. At least we got stuff done though” Cosima’s voice was muffled by her PJ tank top she was currently putting on.

The blonde hummed in response, already feeling the exhaustion of the day settling, “Come here” opening her arms for Cosima to snuggle in, which she happily did – almost crawling into Delphine’s embrace.

 

Wasting no time, Cosima started letting her hand wander from Delphine’s stomach to her breast – cupping and rolling her nipple from underneath the blonde’s see-through tank top. Delphine moans in response and arcs her back into Cosima’s hand, “Mon amour… Non”

“Mmmm. I want to” was all Cosima moaned before settling on top of the blonde’s body

“Cosima, I am tired. We both are” Delphine tried, murmuring softly to her wife

“Oh yeah?” rolling her hips into Delphine and starting to grind down slowly, “what about now?” smirking at the blonde

Delphine groaned loudly, “Cosima” before rolling them over and hovering over the brunette. “I thought so”, husking, she reached for Delphine and pulled her into a deep and delicious kiss.

She tugged at Delphine’s pants and underwear not wanting to break the kiss, but when she failed, she muttered “off” in between kisses. Obliging, Delphine pulled down her clothing items and did the same for Cosima who, much to the blonde’s pleasure, arched her hip into hers while helping take her garments off.

 

They both made quick movements discarding their PJ tops and were finally skin-to-skin when Cosima slipped her hand between their bodies to cup her wife’s center, “Oh yes. Sso wet. Just how I like it baby”. Deciding to tease Delphine for a while first, she removes her hand and slips her fingers between her butt-cheeks, running them along her crease and pressing down to increase their cunts’ rubbing.

With a deep groan, Delphine rolls her hips harder and rocks violently into Cosima, “Oh. Cosima. I want you”

She cups and squeezes Delphine’s ass, forcefully pushing them down and then thrusts upwards with her rolling hips causing more friction. They both moan into each other’s mouths at the direct contact, feeling how wet they are.

“Baby. Please… Oh. I want you” Delphine whispers breathlessly in Cosima’s mouth and she responds immediately, slipping her hand again between grinding and sweaty bodies and entering her with two fingers easily. “Uuh. Yes, yes…”

Turned on by her wife’s moans and wetness, she thrusts harder into Delphine and adds a third finger. Cosima rolls her hips upwards to match Delphine’s, adding even more power to how far and how hard her fingers are fucking her.

“Cosimaaah… Uh. You feel so good baby”, Delphine sighed in her ear, biting on her earlobe and making Cosima shiver with arousal.

The blonde arched her front further into Cosima’s, allowing her clit to brush against her wife’s palm. Leaning in and riding Cosima’s fingers relentlessly, Delphine could feel her orgasm building up – she was so close now, “C’mon baby, I can feel you against my fingers. You’re so close”. Cosima was pushing hard against Delphine’s tightening walls, wanting to feel the surge of her release.  “Uh. Uh. Merde! Cosima…” Delphine moaned and bit hard on Cosima’s shoulder, trying to muffle her screams. She could feel the intensity of her orgasm like never before and was burying her face in Cosima’s neck to try and brace herself for the release. A few more thrusts and Delphine finally fell over the edge, coating Cosima’s hand with her arousal.

Feeling the body on top of her relax, she was engulfed by long, soft, hot and sweaty limbs. Cosima stopped thrusting with her fingers gradually and matched her hip movements with Delphine’s, who was still grinding gently.

Delphine could still feel her wife’s fingers inside of her sending electrifying jolts of pleasure through her humming body. She lifted her head that was resting on Cosima’s shoulder and started kissing every inch of skin she could get her lips on. Reaching her ears, Delphine whispered seductively “I love the way you fuck me” then cupped Cosima’s face and pulled her in a searing kiss. She could feel the woman underneath her stroking her clit with her thumb lightly and automatically her hips started rocking slightly, “What else? Tell me more”

“ I love how you drive me over the edge” Delphine continues with her heated confessions, earning a subtle curl of the fingers still inside her and a stronger jolt of pleasure “Uh. Baby…” She whimpers, “Take me, I’m yours”

“Fuck” Cosima groans into her ear then flips them over so that she’s on top of the blonde, accidently thrusting once into her with her fingers still in place.

“Delphiiine, what are you doing to me?” hovering over her, she latches onto one of the blonde’s breast licking and sucking. She then readjusts her position slipping her thigh in between and grinding on Delphine’s now raised thigh. And just like that, another session full of moaning, fucking and grinding was in order.

 

 

“Do you think it’s the hormones?” Cosima asked lazily after hours of continuous sex. She was on her back with one arm circling her wife’s body and resting on her hips. Delphine was lying on her stomach, half of her front on top of Cosima and the other half on the mattress.

“Mhmm. It is possible, oui” Delphine responded quietly, “you know my body more than I do it seems mon amour”

“Obvs. You completely wore me out, that’s for sure” Cosima said chuckling, “Actually you wear me out every time we have sex, but _this_ was beeeyond!”

Delphine blushes and swats at her, “Do not act as if you don’t enjoy it. I am certain you love it as much as I do… if not more. Brat!”

“Love it? Are you kidding? Baby, I live for it! Oh. You’re so hot when you’re all flushed and your legs are spread out for me”

Gasping, she bites her wife’s fingers playfully “Cosima!” then adds, “You know, my view when we have sex is even better. Especially when I pin you down to the mattress and take you as many times as I want” with a smirk

“Oooh. Mrs. Cormier-Niehaus, are you talking dirty to me?”

“But of course my love. I am only practicing what you preach” The blonde jokes, kissing Cosima’s fingers and sucking on them one by one.

 

Once their giggles quieted down, Cosima nudged her wife’s nose with hers gently and kissed the tip of it saying, “I think you should do an ovulation test tomorrow honey”

“D’accord. If you say so”

“Yeah. I will feel better knowing where we’re at”

“Mhmm. I am not sure what happened really. But It was like you flipped the switch and everything else was out of my control. I mean you felt it, non? My orgasms were more intense than normal” Now that Cosima brought it up, Delphine was considering if it was indeed a sign for her cycle nearing.

“Yep. And I would like to add that your ‘normal’ is still pretty intense – so yeah, I totes felt it too”

“Do I hear a little bit of smugness in your tone mon amour?”

“Umm… why? Do I look like I want to be denied sex for a whole week? Hell no!”

“Smart. Very smart.” Delphine draws a line of kisses from Cosima’s jawline all the way down to her neck then nuzzles into her and settles for the night.

 

_Next morning…_

Cosima had just got out of bed, stretching and yawning when she hears Delphine calling for her from their bathroom, “Yeah honey? Comiiing”

She enters to find Delphine leaning on the sink and looking at a plastic stick “What’s going on?” Cosima asks softly trying to ignore any anxiety on her part. Looking up at Cosima, Delphine draws a smile on her lips and waves the plastic object in the air, “I am ovulating” Delphine whispers softly, her smile turning into an excited grin.

Cosima gasps and stares at the stick Delphine is holding then matches her wife’s grin when she takes a closer look. Standing in between Delphine’s legs now, she leans in and whispers, “You’re ovulating” then kisses her slowly and sweetly. Cosima reaches down with one hand and cups the blonde’s center then husks in her ear, “Let’s make a baby”. Delphine inhales audibly in response and pulls her in for a deeper kiss.

 

 

 

_Same day at Dr. Andrea Jacobs’ clinic – OBGYN:_

 

“This is perfect timing you guys! As I’m sure you know, the ovulation test indicates that you have 24 hours until Delphine actually starts ovulating. This gives us enough time to inject Delphine with Cosima’s egg and for Cosima to, you know, prepare for the hot sex” The doctor explained teasingly, giving Cosima a wink.

Dr. Jacobs has been their doctor from the beginning, helping the couple with all the procedures necessary and has since become a good friend.

“You know it doc!” Cosima piped in giggling, while Delphine just chose to not comment and deal with her obvious blushing.

“Super! A few things I want you guys to remember: first, the day you decide you’re going to do the ejaculation should be the day you bring the sperm from the bank. Thaw it and keep it at body temperature before actually using it. Second, and this is mainly for you Cosima, we are talking about straight sex here and what I mean by that is, missionary - stay away from any other positions. We want to make sure that once the sperm is ejaculated, it stays in there, okay?”

“Gotcha” Cosima nodded in understanding

“And finally, a misconception I hear from a lot of couples is that orgasms help tremendously with a successful impregnation – very true, BUT” the doctor pauses to make sure the couple have her full attention, “only AFTER the ejaculation and not before”

“Really? Yeah, I totes thought it was before insemination that did the trick” Dr. Jacobs’ piece of information took Cosima by surprise and definitely felt thankful to have such an amazing doctor by their side.

“Yeah, after is what really matters. Now, Cosima, your role is pivotal in many ways obviously, but what I want you to do at the time is make sure your wife is turned on and, you know, worked up a bit. I won’t even think about explaining how you could do that – you know her body and know what works” the doctor smirks and continues, while Delphine secretly thanks _dieu_ for not having to go into detail about this as well. “Once satisfied and sure she is stimulated enough, go ahead and ejaculate in her then continue with full intercourse and vaginal penetration till she reaches orgasm. Don’t pull out right away, just take your time then pull out slowly and gently”

 

At this point, Delphine was about as red as a plum tomato. Her gaze locked to the floor and her heart rate racing through the roof – nothing but complete silence on her part.

Cosima on the other hand was paying full attention to the doctor’s instructions, wanting to make sure she understood everything that was being asked of her. She felt a huge sense of responsibility – not only was she impregnating her wife; she also wanted to take care of Delphine and make her feel as comfortable and relaxed as possible during the whole process. Yes, she was excited about that day coming soon and having incredible, hot sex with the wife. However, she couldn’t deny the seriousness and importance of it all and just wanted things to go smoothly.

“Once you’ve done the deed and got your wife inseminated, make sure to elevate her legs and lower back for about 15 minutes or so – that should help with steering the sperm to the right direction. I’m hopeful it will take from the first try and you’d have successfully knocked up your wife”

“Oh mon dieu! Andrea, s’il tu plait. Stop with the explicit language! Are you not embarrassed at all?” Delphine decides to finally intervene and give both women a piece of her mind. She looked to her doctor then to Cosima to find both of them grinning and shaking their heads in response. She huffs when she sees that between the two she’s the only one who seems to be shy about all of this talk.

“Aw. Baby! You know we’re just messing with ya” Cosima coos and pulls her closer

“Yes, we certainly are” Dr. Jacobs adds, laughing at her patient then getting back to it, “Now, before I move forward with anything, do you guys have any questions for me?”

“Non, I think we understand everything. N’est ce pas Cosima?”

“Yep. We’re good!”

“Great! Next is the uterus injection then you’re outta here. Are you ready Delphine?”

“Yes. Yes doctor, I am” The blonde answering nervously. Sensing her tone, Cosima said reassuringly, “I’m gonna be right there with you honey” in a soft voice

“Let’s get this show on the road then, shall we?” The doctor announced, leading them to the exam room.

 

An hour later, they were all done and ready to head to home.

 

 

 

 

_A few days later at the Cormier-Niehaus residence:_

It’s been a couple of days since they’ve had sex – this time though, it was of Cosima’s own accord and Delphine had reluctantly agreed. She had come up with this idea, convinced that it will help build up some sexual anticipation and excitement in preparation for the insemination. “It’s only like two or three days max babe”, Cosima had said, coaxing Delphine into giving in to her suggestion.

 

She now remembers a similar situation a while back yet for different reasons and much longer than a mere couple of days. This happened when Cosima was on a camping trip with a bunch of their friends and Delphine couldn’t make it due to work commitments. After much deliberation, the brunette managed to convince Delphine to let her go under the condition that she’d call her wife everyday to check in. Little did she know that the area they were camping in had no signal and Cosima was stuck the whole trip with no phone and no other method of communication. Finally making it back home, Delphine met Cosima with a mixture of hot and cold attitude. She had missed her wife tremendously and couldn’t bring herself to not reach for her and wrap her in a tight embrace. Once she felt better and more relaxed now that Cosima was home and safe, Delphine declared that she was to be punished, “No sex for a week chérie” announcing decidedly in nonchalance

“Wha – Wait. What?”

“You heard me Cosima”

“But honeeey! I thought you missed me!”

“Oui. I do. But you did not do what we agreed on - The _only_ condition to you going away without me. So voila! There is your punishment”

“You can’t just deny me sex, I’m your wife. I have rights you know!” Cosima tried, knowing that she’ll be going nowhere with this

“Mhm. I have rights too and because one of them was not met, you get to be denied one of yours. I am fair, you see”

“Delphine, c’mon. Please don’t be like this”

“Non Cosima, I said non. It is final. Keep this up and you won’t be sleeping on our bed either!”

Blowing out an exaggerated breath, she relented with a pout, “fiiine. This sucks!”

 

 

 

“Thank god those days are over!” She mumbles to herself before snapping out of her reverie and returning her attention to her wife as she just stepped out of their bathroom.

They had brought the sperm safely back home and were waiting for it to thaw. Meanwhile, Delphine had told Cosima that she has a surprise for her and asked her to strip down and wait in bed.

 

The brunette’s jaw almost dropped when she laid eyes on Delphine. Wearing a racy sheer black Babydoll with bra cups that are pushing up her breasts lusciously and a matching thong, she was just tantalizing.

“Ooh yeah. I like… a whole freakin’ lot! C’mere” Cosima husked, raising and curling her index finger

Delphine blushes, smiles and starts walking seductively towards Cosima. She stops by the side of the bed and Cosima closes the distance in no time by standing on both knees right at the edge of the mattress in front of her wife.

“Hi sexy” she whispers, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s lower back from underneath the sheer fabric and flushing their pelvises together

“Bonsoir mon amour. I am glad you like my small surprise”

“Uh. You have no idea. I can’t wait to unwrap _you_!” Cosima says with a smirk before lowering her head and kissing Delphine’s neck and collarbone. She bites lightly on the crook between her shoulder and neck, making Delphine gasp and hold Cosima tighter between her arms.

“Ah-ah. Patience mon amour. Very soon you will unwrap your surprise and have it too.” Delphine murmurs her lips slightly brushing Cosima’s “But for now…” then pauses and leans her weight into Cosima forcing her to lay back on the bed so she is hovering over the shorter woman, “I get to have _you_ ”. They kiss fervently, licking teeth and sucking on lips while Delphine allows her body to glide down and into Cosima’s who hisses at the contact. She settles between her legs and props up her upper body on both arms, adding pressure and friction to their cunts. Cosima takes advantage and palms Delphine’s curvaceous breasts then starts peeling off the Babydoll’s straps. Freed from their constraints, Cosima rolls her thumbs over both nipples causing a small moan from the blonde. Wanting to take them in her mouth and between her teeth, Cosima tries to lift her upper body to meet Delphine’s but fails when the blonde rolls her hips and rocks her pelvis hard into her, “Uh. Baby. This feels so good” she whimpers and pulls Delphine down locking their lips violently.

 

Finally gaining access, Cosima reaches for one of the blonde’s nipples and latches her lips onto it, “Mmmm” she sighs blissfully while Delphine whispers Cosima’s name softly in the air.

Never moving her hands away from Delphine’s breast, the shorter woman trails her tongue all the way up to her neck then starts nipping and licking on the pulse point there. The blonde hisses in return and wraps her arms tightly around Cosima’s shoulders, hips still rolling with force into her and pelvises still rubbing. When Cosima is flat on her back once again, Delphine slips her hand down and enters her with two fingers taking her by surprise. Cosima grips her wife’s bare ass in response and squeezes hard, “Uhhm. Baby, yes” whimpering softly in her ear and completely surrendering to Delphine’s touches.

“Give yourself to me mon amour. I want _all_ of you”, growling in her ear before entering a third finger, causing Cosima to scream. She grips her ass a little harder and gives small pushes, adding more force to Delphine’s rolling hips and grinding and helping with the blonde’s thrusts.

“Come on baby, cum for me” Delphine husks in her ear then takes her earlobe between her teeth. She could hear Cosima’s moans and little screams, which turned her on to no end. All of her whimpering, the sounds she causes Cosima to make, the _Uh’s_ , the _Oh’s_ and the cursing and the control she absolutely has over her wife’s body – she cannot imagine anything like it. It is pure heaven for her. She would happily spend the rest of her life pleasuring Cosima and ask for nothing more.

 

The shorter woman could start to feel her orgasm nearing, especially with her wife’s hot muttering in her ear. “Delphine”, she whispers breathlessly, “I’m so close”

“I can feel you mon amour” she pushed forcefully against Cosima’s tightness and shortly after she was being held for dear life as her wife was riding her fingers and coating her palm with arousal.

“Uuuh. Delphiiine” Cosima screamed as she finally reached orgasm, feeling her body tremble, “I love you, I love you, I love you” she kept saying over and over suddenly overcome by emotion. Delphine took her face in her hands and laid open-mouthed kisses everywhere; on her forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, chin – settling on her lips, saving best for last.

Cosima pulled her back in a tight grip, arms strong around her body. Delphine could hear nothing but her breathing as it gradually slowed down, “Mon amour, what is wrong? Tell me”

Relaxing a bit, Delphine was now able to look at her wife and read the emotional expression written all over her face, “Nothing. I’m just – It’s… We are trying for a baby Delphine. A tiny little creature that we can call ours. And I just – I love you, so much, no matter what.”

 

Delphine was in awe of her wife. She smiled sweetly and kissed her, overwhelmed with passion. Leaning in, she murmurs in her ears, “Make me pregnant”.

Hearing those three words was all it took for a change of mood.

 

Right away, Cosima flipped them over and dove down in an assault of kisses on her wife, “Finally! It’s what I’ve been wanting to do since you came out of the bathroom looking like a sex goddess that you are”.

She reaches over the night table and grabs the small tin with the sperm and places it in Delphine’s underarm, “You just warm this dude like that while I get to enjoy myself listening to you call out my name – Again. And again. And again” pausing and emphasizing her words with a kiss in between.

Delphine giggles and says alluringly, “Your wish is my command, mon amour”

“Oooh. I like it when you get all submissive”

“And I like it when get dominating” The blonde responds with a quick and sexy come back making Cosima flush in arousal.

“Spread your legs for me. I’m gonna get you so wet and then I’m gonna make you cum so hard” Cosima groaned in her ear.

Settling her cunt right on top of Delphine’s, she starts rocking tentatively to make sure that the friction was there and that her clit was rubbing against her wife’s with no obstructions.

Gasping loudly, Delphine groans “Uh Cosima! Merde! You are right there!”

Proud of how she was able to position herself, Cosima starts rocking hard into Delphine and grinding her pelvis in circular movements while pressing down with her hips. She let her head fall back and moans in pleasure, “Oh baby, I can fuck you all night like that. You feel so good.”

“Uunh! Cosima, you are going to make me cum!”

“No! Baby, wait!” she says quickly, remembering that Delphine shouldn’t cum just yet. “Okay, let’s slow things down a bit”

And they do but with Delphine whining in disagreement. Cosima simply grinds down lightly, keeping her wife wet and aroused, “I think that’s enough time for the dude to be all warm and cozy anyway, right?”

“Oui, je pense” Delphine says reluctantly

“Okay, baby, I’m sorry. But I’m going to have to get up so I could put on the strap-on”

“Nooon Cosima, doooon’t! I want you here” she whines a little more, pressing Cosima’s ass down on her.

She leans down and kisses Delphine hard then whispers against her lips, “I’ll be right back” and pulls away. She hurries to put on the harness boxers with the dildo already in place at the center and then tries sliding the tube in and out of the shaft to make sure it’s intact.

“Alright babe, hand me the tin please”, she says, padding back to the bed with the dildo bobbing up and down as she moves causing Delphine to stare at it and absent-mindedly lick her lips, “Honey?”

“Huh? Oh. Oui, désolée. Here you go” handing the sperm container to Cosima, noticing her wife’s smirk in the process.

Cosima sucks in the liquid through the tube using the squeeze bulb and when satisfied the container was empty, stepped back and onto the bed as carefully as she can, “Are you ready babe?”

“Mhmm. Oui. Come here” she spreads her legs wide for Cosima to settle in between them and grabs her by the waist so she is close enough.

Cosima holds the shaft in her hand and starts running the head up and down, opening her folds and rubbing it tentatively against her clit and entrance. Delphine rolls her hips in return, seeking more friction and soon after gets what she wants. The shorter woman directs the head right where Delphine’s opening is and thrusts one time, trying not to push too hard at first, “Uh”

“Is it in?”

She answers a breathless “Oui” then braces herself for full penetration.

Cosima leans in all the way so that their centers are completely attached and the dildo is fully inserted and begins rocking her hips and rolling into Delphine with a bit more force.

The French woman lifts her hips just the slightest bit to meet Cosima’s thrusts and rolls forward to match her rhythm. She holds on to Cosima’s ass and encourages her to thrust into her a bit more forcefully, “Harder baby”

“I want to, but I can’t let you cum just yet honey” hearing her wife groan in disapproval, she adds “sorry baby”

“Cosima, pleaaase!”

“Okay, okay. You’re wet enough anyway. I’m gonna squeeze the bulb now babe… just try to stay still” and when she squirts the liquid, a weird and undeniable sensation of arousal hits her - The fact that she has just cum inside her wife’s cunt was certainly not lost on her. She just wanted to have more of her.

 

After a few squeezes and confirmation from Delphine that she had pumped it all in, Cosima felt the urge to completely take her. She leans in and brushes her lips on Delphine’s ear, “Get ready to scream”. Cosima repositions herself so that she was pushing down harder onto her and lifts the blonde’s legs to hover over the mattress, knees right next to her shoulders. Her thrusts were not only violent, reaching all the right spots inside, but her pelvis and hips’ movements were adding just the right amount of pressure with their movements back and forth, rolling and smashing into Delphine.

“Uh. Uh. Uh” Cosima could hear her wife’s moans and grunts almost in sync with every thrust

“Yes baby, yes!”

“Cosimaaa! Uunh”

The brunette leans forward with her upper body, sucking and nipping on Delphine’s breasts and collarbone, then traces her way up with her tongue, biting her chin and then slipping it into the blonde’s mouth for a searing kiss swallowing her moans.

 

“Cosima… Uh. Uh. Baby. I- I’m cumming! Uunh. Don’t stop, d-don’t” she wrapped the brunette in her arms tightly, thrusting back into Cosima – pelvises crashing into each other till Delphine’s was finally slowing down.

 

 

“Too bad I’m not allowed to fuck you in another position this time” Cosima husked, panting and smirking

“Brat!” sighing out loud then, “Cosima, I want to flip you over. I want to be on top”

“Hmmm. And why is that Mrs. Cormier-Neihaus?”

“Because I am not finished with you yet” she murmurs, loosening her arms around her wife to look at her

“Oh. God. You’re so sexy when you talk like that!” Cosima says, reaching for a kiss and brush of their noses, “You know you can have your way with me whenever you want babe, but just not tonight, okay? The doctor specifically said that I am to take my time pulling out the dildo and then we need to lift your lower back and legs, right?”

Pouting, she says, “That is not fair! You know you have been having your way with me all you want and _how_ you want the entire night and I only had you for, what? One time?”

Cosima laughs throatily and coos to her wife, “Aww. I promise you I’m all yours after tonight. You can tie me to the bed and fuck me till dawn if that’s what you want” locking their lips once again languidly.

“Oui. Exactement. That _is_ what I want!” she says decidedly with a smile on her face

“Deal. Now let’s lift up those to-die-for legs of yours before I do something entirely different with them!”

 

\-------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ridiculously random fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why it took me so long to write this chapter. It's not a favourite of mine and I do apologize in advance!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one :)

 

 

_“Are you all packed and ready for tomorrow?”_

_“You bet! I’m like almost done with the packing. Should arrive tomorrow around mid-day.”_

_…_

_“Did you tell Cosima?”_

_“Non. Not yet. She should be back from work soon. I am just finishing some things around the house before she comes.”_

_“What? Delphine! Don’t blame me when she gives you a hard time about it… you know she will!”_

_“Yes, I know. I am not particularly looking forward to tonight. Wish me luck!”_

_“Mmmhmm. You will need it. Good luck and see you tomorrow_ _J”_

_“See you tomorrow. Can’t wait!”_

 

 

\------------

 

 

It’s Thursday afternoon, right about the time when Cosima returns from work. And just like any other weekday; Delphine was already home waiting for the brunette’s arrival. The couple had fallen into this blissful married life routine upon Delphine’s decision to rearrange her office/ lab hours so that she’s there an hour early and back home an hour before Cosima - giving her enough time to tend to the house and get ready for when her wife gets home.

It worked perfectly: on the one hand, Delphine felt like she wasn’t being rushed into trying to get things done around the house and allowing herself some time to unwind. On the other, Cosima seemed to love the idea of coming home to her hot wife, greeted at the door with a hot kiss and even followed to their bedroom for some hot TLC.

 

They both loved the domesticity of it all.

 

 

“Baaabe! I’m hooome”

“Coming chérie”

Smiling to herself, Cosima could hear footsteps padding lightly through the house coming her direction. She had just enough time to take off her shoes and put her things down before she’d be met by gorgeous blonde curls – she’s been following the same course of action for the past few months now that she’s perfected the timing for everything!

 

“Hey beautiful”

Delphine greeted the shorter woman with a warm smile, tilting her head forward for their lips to meet. She held her close by the waist and deepened the kiss then pulled back slightly, cupped her chin and murmured, “Hello mon amour” against her lips.

 

She pecks her nose then takes Delphine’s hand and leads her to their bedroom, “How was your day?”

Delphine sits on the edge of the bed, watching Cosima getting into her comfortable pair of running shorts and white tank top

“It was so busy today at the lab Cosima. Remember that new project I told you about?”

“Yeah. Oh! They’ve started working on it already?”

“Oui. We were all tasked with new research assignments and it looks like it’s going to be a very interesting time.”

“Well, the project is delving into something that’s very interesting for sure. I’m glad you’re part of it honey”

“Me too. What about you? How was work?”

“Good. I got a new assistant”

Raising a brow at the small piece of information, Delphine instantly wanted to know more “Oh. You did? How is he like?” asking as innocently as she can,

“What makes you think he is a He?” apparently not working as Cosima smirks mischievously at her

“So it’s a she?” walking up to the shorter woman

“Yup. She is a she”

“Okay”

“Okay? So you don’t wanna ask me about her or anything?” Cosima asks suspiciously

“Non. It’s okay mon amour, I trust you” trying to sound nonchalant but secretly dying to know more. Delphine decided if she pushes too hard for answers, her wife would be reluctant to share any information regarding the topic in the future. So she attempts to play it cool.

“Alright then. Glad it’s not a big deal.” Wrapping her arms around Delphine’s neck and looking right into those light hazel eyes.

_Merde. She is on to me._ She thinks to herself.

They lean in to kiss and are then interrupted by Cosima’s phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulls back just enough to reach for her phone, one arm still clinging to Delphine’s neck, “Hey Nance! What’s up?” she answers the call, sounding friendly and welcoming to whoever “Nance” is, Delphine thought.

She watches Cosima talk, smiling and laughing, while she herself is still being held close. She attempts to close the gap between their bodies, placing small kisses on Cosima’s neck while taking the chance to possibly catch a word or two being said from the caller.

The brunette takes a step backwards and gives Delphine that look that says I-know-what-you’re-doing, turning her back to her to focus on the conversation.

 

Delphine is immediately on her heels, grabbing her from the waist and pulling her flush to her front. She stifles a laugh and reaches her hand back behind her to rest on the blonde’s stomach, as if leaning against a wall, “Mhm. Yeah, we can do that tomorrow morning. Just please make sure we have the room booked” choking another giggle as she thinks about the _“room booked”_ being an accidental innuendo to tease her wife a bit more.

“Sounds good. Thanks Nance! Yup, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye”

She puts the phone back in her pocket and sighs loudly as Delphine is kissing her on the side of her neck, her shoulder and behind her ear.

“Can we go have dinner? I’m starving”

“Bien sur mon amour… As soon as you tell me about your new assistant. Was that her on the phone?”

Cosima turns around to face Delphine with a smirk on her face, “I thought you didn’t need to know about her honey. That you trust me?” her tone sounding like a question, as clearly her statement was not the case.

“Cosima, don’t be mean. Come on, tell me. Please?” The taller woman knows she will get what she wants with her puppy eyes and small pout she has on her face

“Ugh. Fine. I just would like to know; when will you be able to completely trust me around pretty people who happen to spend more than a minute around me? Huh?”

“Mon amour, arête s’il tu plait. You know very well it is not you who I don’t trust, it’s other people”

“Honey, that doesn’t make any sense. You still don’t trust my ability to handle ‘those’ people,” Cosima gently presses further, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. She knows however that this issue should be discussed more seriously and dealt with in a final manner.

“It makes sense to me”

“Delphine, you get jealous. I understand. And it’s cute and hot. But I’m just scared it will blow up in our faces one day because, you know, we haven’t talked about it.”

She reaches a hand to her cheek and strokes the soft skin there with her thumb.

Delphine turns her face and kisses her palm then leans in for a slow kiss and goes to whisper in her ear, “Tell me”

 

And she does… over dinner. As always, it’s nothing to worry about. But Delphine is happy and feels much more at ease now regarding Cosima’s new assistant, which really all that matters to the shorter woman anyway.

 

\---------------

 

“Mon amour?”

“Mmmm?” mumbling as she is busying her mouth with kissing the vast skin underneath her

“Can we not have sex tonight please? I am so tired”

“What? Nooo! Delphiiiine! Nooo” Cosima whines and Delphine can’t help but laugh at the cuteness that is her wife - lying on top of her, naked and has the most adorable disappointed look on her face.

“This is torture and you’re laughing. How very not-mean of you!”

“Awe. I’m sorry honey, I truly am tired. We’ve had sex last night, non? And I’m almost certain we are the only married couple who almost always end up having sex every night”

“Yeah, and? What’s your point here?”

“I do not have one. I am only stating a simple fact my love”

“Good. Well noted. Now can we have sex please?”

“Non. Cosima I can’t.” emphasizing with a pout

“You’re not fair! You get me naked and then tell me I can’t have you! This is like brutal” she is making this face again – the one with the angry yet adorable child-like expression of disappointment

“Oh Cosima. Viens ici ma Cherie” Delphine reaches out to close the distance between their naked bodies, coaxing Cosima into falling into her and abandoning her hovering position.

She kisses her, passionately, lovingly and almost apologetically. Feeling the need to make up for the let down Cosima is feeling. She knows how sensitive her wife is when it comes to refusing sex. So she needs to be very careful and delicate with her needs.

“How about we do this?” rolling her hips upwards and opening her legs wider, much wider for Cosima to settle in and do as she pleases.

Cosima hums in agreement, closes her eyes and relishes in the feeling of their vulvas rubbing. Tribbing is one of Cosima’s favorite things to do in bed – particularly this position – Delphine had learned that through the hundreds of positions they have experimented with in the past.

 

She watches Cosima as she sets the pace of their body movements, allowing her full control over her own body.

 

“Cosima? I need to tell you about something” Delphine thinks that maybe telling her wife what she should’ve a few days earlier during sex is a good idea

“Kinda in the – _Oh_ \- middle of something heeere babe. What is it?” mumbling, panting and out of breath, Cosima isn’t even looking at her with her eyes closed and her mind and whole body are somewhere else entirely.

“Désolée mon amour, but I just wanted to tell you that your mom is coming to visit tomorrow and will be staying for a few days” she couldn’t slur it all out any faster even if she tried

“Wait, wait. What?!” the grinding and the rocking stops almost immediately and Cosima, who is still panting, opens her eyes and looks at Delphine questioningly and seemingly unhappy with what she’d just heard, “Delphine, why am I being told about this just now? A day before she actually arrives? What the hell?”

“Chérie—“

“No. Na-uh! Don’t even start with that. No ‘Chérie’-ing me. Answer my question please; how come you haven’t told me about this earlier? Like waaay earlier”

At this point, Cosima is still on top giving her an advantage of almost having the upper hand in this conversation.

“Because I was waiting for her confirmation and we weren’t sure if she was going to be able to make it. She just found out yesterday and then we texted today to make sure everything is set.” Her tone was shaky and apologetic, knowing fairly well that she is in a lot of trouble for choosing to omit the whole planning part from her wife.

“Who are ‘we’ Delphine? The only ‘we’ you should be referring to and concerned about is you and me – not you and my mom! This is unbelievable!”

Cosima rolls over to her side, gets out of bed and starts pacing the room while putting her silk robe on. Her agitation is quite obvious and Delphine already feels horrible.

“Mon amour, I’m sorry for not telling you right away. Please come back to bed” she was sitting up in bed now, the blanket only covering her lower body.

“No. Not until we’re done talking. Honey, you can’t just decide on things and invite people over without coming to me first. Even if it was my mom we’re talking about. Actually, _especially_ , if it was my mom – for a whole bunch of reasons! I mean I don’t know which is worse; my wife or my mom, not telling me.”

“Oui. Tu as raison. I am sorry my love. It really wasn’t your mom’s fault, I told her I would tell you and she just didn’t want to interfere.” She admits, giving her the best puppy eyes she could muster – after all, extreme situations call for extreme measures. “Now can you please come back to bed?”

Her wife is stubborn, she knows, but her stubbornness is no competition for her innocent yet seductive allure. So as Cosima stood there with her arms folded over her chest, it took her a mere minute to relent and comply with the blonde’s plea, taking off her robe and padding back to bed.

The moment she is under the cover, Delphine moves closer and reaches to caress the shorter woman’s cheek “Who is jealous now, hmm?” asking sincerely

“Delphine, you don’t understand – as much as I love my mom, I absolutely dread it when she stays over. And I know I sound horrible, but that’s all your fault!”

“Moi?” Delphine’s response comes with a gasp and a surprised tone

“Yes, _‘toi’_! First of all, you forbid us from having sex like the whole time she is here out of respect or whatever, even though it’s our house not my parents’. In addition to that, you forget I even exist! Like you totally stop paying any attention to me… you even forget my head scratches when we’re watching TV!” she pouts looking adorable.

 

A laugh bursts out of Delphine before she could even think of suppressing it, causing a frustrated “Delphine!” from Cosima, and the blonde internally kicks herself for it. She starts to peel the cover and get out of bed again when Delphine stops her by rolling over and pinning her hands to the mattress.

“Non. Stay!” she demands the squirming body underneath her. “You’re so cute mon amour you drive me crazy!”

“Yeah whateves. Don’t change the subject! Tell me it’s not true” Cosima says after finally surrendering to her wife’s strong grip

“Non, it is true. You’re right, and I promise to pay more attention to you whenever your mom visits from now on.” She leans in and kisses Cosima softly then whispers “Je t’aime” in her ear, “but the no-sex rule is not changing”.

“Delphi—“ she swallows her words with another languid kiss, “Shhh…”

She then continues with a trail of kisses on her jaw, neck and collarbone down to the valley between her breasts and back up to her delicious lips.

 

By the time they finally drift to sleep, they’re both exhausted, sweaty and all entangled limbs after a long and passionate make-up sex session.

 

\----------

 

“Marge! You made it! I’ve missed you so much! Come in please”

Ever since the couple got married and Delphine was properly introduced to Cosima’s family, the blonde seemed to bond really well with her mother-in law, Margaret, and in a very short period they became really good friends. Marge had always described herself as a ‘young soul in an old body’, and Delphine could not agree more.

 

They talked a lot on the phone, discussing anything and everything – from topics about the world of science to Cosima and their life together.  Working in the science field herself, Delphine found Cosima’s mom to be a very interesting person to talk to and learn from – she even gave her advice on how to deal with Cosima early on in their marriage and still does sometimes.

 

“Ah! Finally! I’ve missed you too dear. How is my favorite daughter-in law doing?”

The woman said entering the house. She was as tall as Cosima, with very similar body composition. Her hair however was short, all gray and wavy but very soft – Delphine had sometimes imagined Cosima’s hair to have been similar pre-dreadlocks.

“She is doing very well, thank you” Delphine responds with a blush and a grin she can’t hide

“Awe. Look at you all blushing and cute as if you don’t already know!” Marge approaches the blonde and squishes her cheeks between two hands. She loves to tease Delphine and get a reaction out of her – another trait her wife shared with her mother in-law. “Oh! These cheeks are getting thinner and thinner. Does my daughter not take care of you?” and before she responds, “You just wait dear, I will give her a piece of my mind when I see her! Don’t you worry. Speaking of cheeks, where is she?”

“Cosima is on her way from work, should be here any minute. She couldn’t take the day off unfortunately” they continue chatting while Delphine carries Marge’s bag and leads her to the guest bedroom.

“I’ll leave you to settle in and freshen up. Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done?”

“Yes, I’ll do that. What are you making for dinner by the way?”

“Your favorite of course”

“YES! Did I mention that you’re my favorite daughter – in law?” the older woman says with a grin on her face and a sparkle in her eyes

“Mon dieu Marge. You and your daughter… cheeky girls!”

“Obvs!”

 

\--------------------

 

 Delphine hurries to the front door when she hears it slam shut, “Hi baby”

“Hmm. You’re by the door faster than usual” Cosima murmurs against the blonde’s lips midst kissing

“Oui. Marge is here and I didn’t want to –“

“Yeah yeah. Alright. As long as I get my kisses,” she says contently

“Cheeky brat!”

“Now you have two of them in the house!” Cosima giggles as Delphine lays random kisses on her face.

 

“There you are! I thought I heard someone coming in,” Marge said excitedly appearing from the hallway, arms wide open inviting Cosima for a hug.

“Speaking of cheeky girls…” The shorter woman whispers in Delphine’s ear before pulling back and going to greet her mother. “Hey mom! How are you?”

“Fabulous as always. How’s my girl doing?”

“I’m doinnn’ great” she yelps as her mom squeezes her small frame tight

“Mmmhmmm. Well, you look good and healthy but I can’t particularly say the same for the poor girl over there! Have you not been taking care of your wife?”

“Marge, I am fine. Really. Maybe a bit exhausted from work” Delphine chirps in then

“Work, huh? Is that what they call it these days?” winking at the couple

“Mooom! Please don’t” Cosima whines

“Don’t what? You know I know everything – it’s not like it’s a secret. But hey! How could you ever resist such gorgeousness?!” she says teasingly as she walks towards Delphine and cups her face, “I don’t blame you kid!” Laughing and poking out a tongue at her daughter, Marge finds tremendous enjoyment in Cosima’s flushed cheeks as much as they both enjoy teasing the blonde – if not more.

 

Cosima feigns a pout and goes to nuzzle into her wife’s neck, “Babe, please make her stop”

Delphine envelops her between both arms and coos, “Aww. Mon coeur” then looks at Marge playfully, “I think she’s had her dosage for today” and winks.

 

\---------------

 

“Delphiiiine?” Cosima whispers more to herself, voice raspy from sleep. She gets out of bed and follows the blaring blue and white lights and the faint voices she could hear coming from the living room.

 

She enters the room to find her wife and mom cracking up at something on TV, eating popcorn and totally engrossed that they didn’t even notice her standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Ummm. Excuse me…”

“Oh. Merde!” Delphine says jolting with surprise

“Ah-huh. Shit’s right! What are you two doing at like four in the morning?” sounding clearly upset

“Euhm. We, euhm, thought we would stay up late tonight and watch movies since Marge is leaving tomorrow. Did we wake you Chérie?”

“Yeah, obvs. I woke up when I didn’t find you in bed!”

“Don’t get mad at her kiddo, it was my idea. Wanna join our little party?” Marge cut in with a cheeky grin

“Mom! Really?” Cosima rolled her eyes and, deciding that they’ve had enough for the night, “Alright, party is over. Mom, you have a long day tomorrow and NEED to sleep!” switching off the TV. “Delphine”, she didn’t have to say more with that pointed look she was giving her wife - the taller woman was standing next to her in a second.

“Good night mom” The brunette kissed her mom on the forehead before taking Delphine by the hand to their bedroom.

“Bonne nuit Marge! I’ll see you in the morning” turning her head quickly to look over her shoulder and waving with her other hand while being pulled away by her wife.

 

\---------------

 

“Bonsoir ma chéri—“ Delphine was immediately silenced by Cosima’s mouth covering her lips the minute she went to greet her wife.

“Cosima, I’ve made dinner—“ she tried to form a coherent sentence, but with Cosima all over her forcing her into backward steps towards their room, she didn’t have a chance.

“I already know what I’m having for dinner” she husks and Delphine laughs at how persistent Cosima can be when she wants something. So she relents and gives in to the shorter woman’s urges.

 

_Bon, no dinner then._

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Cosima =D
> 
> This chapter was like super fun to write! Hope you have as much fun reading it :)

 

 

The first time was like super cute… totes adorable. What can I say; I have the most adorable, puppy-like wife ever!

 

“Mon amour, can you _please_ be careful?” and I nod

“You can’t just decide you want to fix things around the house when A – you know nothing about fixing things and B - you’re not even wearing proper clothes or _any_ for that matter: no shoes, in your underwear – just nothing!” god, is it like totally horrible of me to absolutely melt when Delphine is all mad and flustered?

*Sigh* my wife is HOT.

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t think it was a big deal really. I just wanted to try and screw that nail a little tighter” I shrugged, a little embarrassed at how clumsy I can be sometimes… okay, A LOT of the time!

 

We were in the living room; me looking ridiculous in my boxer shorts and bra, seated on the couch and Delphine, kneeling in front of me and attending to my poor toe that I managed to bruise and cut when I dropped the heavy metal of the screwdriver with its pointy-end landing first.

 

“Oww! Honey, gently please” I complain, even though I’m enjoying her undivided attention. I _always_ do.

“Sorry. I am trying but it will hurt anyway. You’ve done an excellent job messing it up!” Her voice was soft but reprimanding. I deserved it, I know. But even in her slight annoyance and worrisome, the cuteness was unbearable. I could tell that she wanted to yell at me for being reckless but was holding herself back – feelings of anxiety, tenderness and love taking over instead.

“There, all done”

I glance at my toe, now all cleaned up and bandaged, it looked better already. I smile at her, grateful “Thanks babe” and she smiles back, still holding my injured foot in her soft palms and stroking it tenderly.

“Kiss it better?” It’s not really a question. I know she will anyway. But I’m being childish, spoiled by my wife’s endless affection and care. I love it… I love _her_.

She brings my foot carefully closer to her lips and bends down a little to meet it half way then kisses my wrapped toe as well as the others in the process - Each getting its fair share of my wife’s delicious lips.

She looks up at me and smiles seductively, yet innocently. So obedient yet so… _mischievous?_ and I beckon her to come up to my eye level with my curled index finger. She _obeys_ , instantly inching closer and settling between my legs. Her lips a mere breath from mine. I close the distance almost pouncing like a hungry animal needing to satisfy this sudden urge she so easily stirred up inside me.

“I feel so much better already”, I whisper against her lips, my voice husky and breathless. She nudges her nose against mine and leads me to the bedroom.

 

\--------------------------

 

The second time was… still cute but like it came with a price! You see, my wife has a tendency to worry. Like a lot! I have to admit though, most of the time she has every reason to. Especially when she is married to someone who has ZERO survival skills, and zero appreciation of how dangerous heavy and semi-heavy machinery can be!

 

I can be very stubborn too. And in this particular instance I would say I was being irrationally stubborn, purposefully disregarding Delphine’s clear instructions to not “even think about coming close to using it” – was how she sternly put it.

 

“But Honey, like, how hard can it be to use it? It’s not like it’s brain surgery!” trying to be witty and cheeky but being met instead with narrowed eyes, furrowed brows and a I-dare-you-to-not-do-as-I-say look.

 

There was a quote I once read at a friend’s house that was framed and hung on her bathroom wall – it said _‘If you follow all the rules, you miss out on all the fun’_. You know where this is going, don’t you?!

Argh! I know, I know! But it was just too hard to neglect; too tempting to not pursue. Blame me for being an imperfect human being!

 

So I go to where the electrical saw Delphine’s brother had stored in our garage temporarily and check it out. Upon initial _inspection_ followed by a conclusion to my _thorough_ observation, I decided the machine looked simple enough to operate. I grabbed a random piece of wood that didn’t seem to belong to anything of importance (as far as I know), pressed the ON button and the machine immediately came to life.

To be totes honest, my only familiarity with how to handle a machine like that was from the movies and as far I remembered it was all easy peasy! You simply hold the piece of wood in one hand like this and the piece of metal with the saw at the end of it with the other hand like that then you just move closer and -- “OWwww!”

 

“Holy watershed!” I muttered under my breath at the amount of blood that came gushing out of my hand/ wrist area. There was blood literally everywhere, all over the lower part of my arm that I couldn’t quite identify the source. I started panicking – Delphine was not home from work yet and I was seriously about to faint at the sight of red splattered all over the garage floor!

 

I must have been standing there like a fool, staring at my arm and frozen in place for a few minutes, cause the next thing I know – the garage door is being opened and Delphine is pulling up with her car in our driveway. “Oh thank god!” I say to myself, but then it dawns on me how I am in SO much trouble the minute I see the look of utter panic and fright on my wife’s face.

 

“Cosima! Mon dieu! Cosima! What happened?” She rushes towards me, almost forgetting to put the car in Park and tries to inspect the scene of the _crime,_ so to speak.

“Honey, I’m fine. I’m sure it’s nothing. It looks worse than it actually is… I think!” I try to calm her down, but whom am I kidding! It looks like there has been a massacre of some sort in our garage.

She connects the dots the second she sees the still operating noisy machine, the piece of wood and the blood on it and the look on her face is… scary? Teeth gritting, jaw tight, eyes wide, expression cold and body stiff and rigid.

 

Like, she is my wife, right? I totally shouldn’t be scared of her, right? She is my puppy and stuff… right?

 

 

WRONG.

 

 

I immediately divert my gaze, bend my head down in shame and look at the floor. She silently grabs a towel that was hanging on the wall to wrap it around my wrist and stop the bleeding, unplugs the machine then leads me to her car.

Considering Delphine’s driving is almost always safe and responsible, she was driving like a maniac trying to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. She doesn’t say a word, focusing only on the road and I don’t dare open my mouth. _At least I’m actually wearing clothes this time_ , I think to myself.

 

We reach the emergency entrance of the hospital in a few minutes time, blood now seeping from underneath the towel and dripping on the floor. The nurse admits me in triage and ushers me to one of the beds. I turn around to see if Delphine is following but the distance is getting larger as she is stopped by another nurse to fill out some forms – I reach my uninjured hand in the air towards her “Delphiiine?” sounding like a kid who wants their mommy, “She will be right there, don’t worry” the nurse assured me, probably feeling how desperate I was.

 

“You were lucky your wife got to you in time - The saw cut through a small vein, which is why there was so much blood. If it weren’t for her, you would’ve been lying in a hospital bed getting blood transfusions.” The triage doctor said as a matter-of-factly, while I was secretly cursing him for having to say that in front of Delphine.

My wife, my savior, my punisher, my everything really, was standing in the corner quietly listening to the doctor and observing closely how he is bandaging the wound. I got twelve stitches, a tetanus shot and a dramatic looking dressing on my wrist and most of my left hand. All in all, it was a painful experience!

 

We get home, again, in complete silence. I feel so drained and dizzy and all I really want to do is strip out of my clothes and snuggle to Delphine in bed. At this point, I’m praying I get half as lucky and just end up in bed without any yelling or fighting on her part.

Being the awesome wife she is, she helps me out of my clothes and into my shorts and top then tucks me into bed. She leans down and kisses me on the forehead, softly, slowly, almost as if she is too scared to hurt me. I look into her eyes and reach for her hand and she is looking back with sadness written all over her face, “come to bed” I plead with her.

“Go to sleep mon amour. I will be right outside if you need anything” she whispers to me then leaves.

_At least I’m not being grilled tonight._

 

I wake up with a headache, heavy body and no Delphine. I get out of bed _slowly_ and follow the smell of coffee to the living room, “You’re here”, I say groggily as I spot Delphine sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee in her hand. _She looks so tired and her eyes are a bit red – has she been crying?_ And I automatically hate myself for causing her pain.

“I took the day off. How are you feeling?” she asks calmly

“Tired, but okay”

“Your breakfast is on the counter – please, go eat”

“Delphine—“

“Cosima. Please. Go. Eat” the way she says it lets me know that this is not up for discussion. That she is upset with me. That no, everything is not okay. Not yet anyway.

So I do as I’m told. I finish my breakfast quietly, take my coffee and join my awaiting wife on the couch.

 

“We need to talk” she turns to look at me, calm and collective but dead serious

“Yes, I know” I sigh out, defeated and guilty

“Cosima, I—I can’t live like that… in constant fear of, of losing you somehow. In worry that something bad might happen to you. It’s too much Cosima—“ her voice chokes up then and tears start rolling down her cheeks.

“Delphine. Baby, don’t—“ I try

“Don’t what? Don’t worry?” but she interjects, “How Cosima? When you are so reckless about your own safety. When you don’t think about the consequences of your dangerous actions. When you don’t care about how that will affect me – affect us!” she is sobbing now and I begin to tear up as well.

“You’re not alone Cosima. You’re not single; you can’t get away with being a daredevil anymore. You’re married and have responsibilities to take care of. You have me, your wife, to take care of.”

She’s so right that she leaves me speechless. I nod and reach experimentally for her hands, she doesn’t pull away – maybe in fear of accidentally hitting my injured hand or maybe she wants me to actually hold her – but I take that as a sign to approach anyway, “You’re right, honey. I’m so, so sorry. I have been behaving like a selfish idiot but I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I love you” tears start spilling as I’m becoming extremely emotional, extremely vulnerable and extremely regretful. “Tell me what you need me to do, and I’ll do it”, I beg, unable to shake that feeling, that red flag telling me that if I don’t start paying attention, it will be _I_ who may end up losing her, not the other way around.

“Listen to me” she simply says, but when she sees the question written in my expression, she continues, “when I ask you to do or _not_ do something, listen to me. I will never ask you to do anything that might hurt you in any way. You always expect me to do as you say only because _you_ said so. But when it’s me who asks, you make it a point to do the exact opposite. You take it as a challenge, a competition – when the truth of the matter is, I always want what’s best for you. It’s not a competition. I don’t _defy_ you Cosima because I trust you. You’re my wife and I want to make you happy.”  I feel like a trash of a person, let alone of a wife, and all I could do in response is brings her palms to my lips and kiss the insides.

“Can I ask you to try and do the same?” she looks at me, hopeful and in love

“Yes. Absolutely, yes!” I say right away and reach a hand to caress her cheek and wipe away a fresh tear wetting her soft skin. “Please. Don’t cry. I’m sorry baby. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy too, but please… don’t cry” I sound so desperate, I know, but I just don’t care. The truth is, I am.

She smiles at me and nods, as if to say _I believe you_ , then grabs my injured hand very delicately and carefully inspects it, asking “Kiss it better?”

And at her sweet, adoring look on her face, I blurt out a laugh and cry at the same time then kiss her with everything I’ve got.

We both pull back to catch our breaths, leaning our foreheads against each other and she cups my cheeks and tilts my face up to look at me, “is that a yes?”

I grin at her and say, “Yes please”

She takes it slowly and kisses over the bandage lightly, on the outside of my palm then the inside and each of my fingers.

 

\--------------------------

 

 

As for the third time, well – there hasn’t been any… so far! And I’m like doing my best to keep it that way.

Like I’m super careful, super attentive in everything I do and I’m thrilled to report that I now have a happy wife, which totes means that my life could not be happier.

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

“Cosimaaaaaah! Can you come to the kitchen please? I cut my finger!”

 

 

 

****


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to an Anon prompt:
> 
> Prompt? Cophine in a Parisian bar/club: Delphine getting drinks for both of them when a guy tries to hit on Cosima. Delphine gets mad and jealous and goes back to the table and eventually realizes that the guy is her ex now it's Cosima's turn to be jealous. A little angsty at first but of course ends with FLUFF (or smut), your choice *wink wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did not butcher it for you Anon! If I did, I'm sorry =/
> 
> Love to y'all xoxo

Paris in the summer: Hot, stylish and buzzing with life! Delphine just loved it there this time of year, which is why when deciding where her and Cosima would spend their summer vacation, she immediately suggested the lovely city, practically begging and pleading for the brunette to approve.

And she did, of course, “I mean come on – how could I ever resist you when you’re all cute and kissable like that?!” admitting without a hint of shame.

 

A few weeks later, they are in the city of romance, all checked in at a fancy hotel overlooking most of Paris with the Tour Eiffel proudly centered in the far horizon of their view. They’d been there for almost a week and after visiting most of the touristy attractions and Cosima exploring every corner of the Louvre, Delphine had decided it was about time they went on a date night.

“But baaaabe! There are so many places I still want to check out. Why can’t we wait till like our last day here so we’re done with all the exploring?” the brunette whined in an attempt to convince her wife

“Because mon amour, I want to be able to spend time with you without feeling all drained of energy and exhausted! Ever since we got here, we have been too tired to even cuddle properly… I miss _you_ ” finishing with a pout.

“Hmmm. I beg to differ Mrs. Cormier-Neihaus! We pretty much tarnished every relic and statue there is making out in public. I think the Mona Lisa herself was a bit jealous!” smiling her famous toothy grin.

 

Craving for much more though, wanting the intimacy and privacy of their bed, Delphine was far from convinced that these fleeting make-out sessions were remotely enough.

Eventually Cosima gave in to her wife’s wishes, sighing, a “Fine” and “Whatever you want babe”

“Parfait!” squealing with excitement and launching an assault of kisses all over the shorter woman’s face. “I will book a table for us tomorrow night at one of Pa _r_ is’ high-end clubs” emphasizing the _r_ in _Paris_ in her perfect French pronunciation of the word, “I can’t wait for you to discover the city’s nightlife, I know you will love it!”

 

And so, it was set. The couple agreed to take the whole day off from going out on one of their adventurous explorations and settle for a low key brunch and stroll downtown, to conserve their energy for the night out.

Upon the blonde’s insistence, Cosima was to get ready at the hotel while she was going to go dress shopping and get ready at a beauty salon then meet at the club’s bar before heading to their reserved table together.

 

\------------------

 

To her surprise, Cosima arrived at the club before her wife did and so decided to order a glass of wine at the bar till she arrives. The place was indeed high-end and _trés chic -_ looking more like a lounge than anything else, filled with slick suits and elegant dresses, dimly lit giving an overall ambience of ambiguity, seductiveness and romance all at the same time. The brunette guessed that most of these businessmen and women guests preferred the privacy provided by such surroundings on their intimate outings.

 

She felt quite sexy and appropriately dressed herself with the patterned black, tightly wrapped fabric covering her toned figure in all the right places, stopping a few inches above her knees, a slight dip revealing her cleavage and a see through portion of the dress surrounding her midriff, showing off her flat stomach.

 

Ordering her wine, she sat on a bar stool and turned her back to the entrance to get a better look at the club’s seated area.

A few minutes had passed without Cosima even noticing as she enjoyed the mellow music playing in the background and good-looking people filling the space.

She wondered how Delphine knew of this place and if any of her ex-boyfriends had ever taken her out to this club before.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted though when a gentleman with thick brown hair that was all too soft to stay in place, wearing a smart looking shirt and pants obstructed her view accidently to order a drink at the bar, forcing her to lock eyes with him. She smiled timidly at him as he politely bowed his head and smiled.

The shorter woman couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked and how he appeared to be still eyeing her discreetly. Before she could think any further, she found the guy approaching and leaning a bit closer so he could be heard over the music, “Bonsoir, Êtes-vous avoir une belle soirée?” His voice was gentle and friendly and his gaze was harmless, she thought

“Oh. Bonsoir! Hi! Sorry, I don’t speak French” replying awkwardly with a wave of her hand

“Ah. Américanne! Welcome to France!” he said with a surprised smile

“Yes. Thank you. Merci” grinning at him

“I asked if you are having a nice evening”

“Oh. Yes, yeah. I am. The ambience is actually quite soothing”

“Indeed,” nodding in agreement then extending his arm, “Luc”

“Cosima, nice to meet you”

“A pleasure Cosima” taking her hand and planting a feathery kiss on her knuckles. She giggled slightly at the gesture, trying to hide her flushing cheeks.

“First time at La Rouge?”

“Yes. My date, who happens to be French, picked the place” she didn’t want to give away too much and thought her supplied information was appropriately vague

“Well, I have to say I am a bit jealous of your date! Euhm… forgive my frankness, but I saw you when you first entered and thought you look extremely sophisticated and sexy… my favorite type of woman effectivement” Normally and at this point in the conversation, Cosima would start to get uncomfortable at the forwardness of such statements. However, she found his tone to be sincere or at least that’s what she thought. There seemed to be an honesty about him that made her feel unthreatened. The ways he looked at her felt very flattering and attentive, unlike other men who would come up to her and tastelessly slur these cheesy lines with their eyes roaming hungrily all over her body.

 So she decided to let this play out and enjoy the conversation till Delphine comes.

“Do you say that to all the women with glasses Luc?” she playfully inquired

He blushed in return and his face turned a bit serious, “I promise you, I do not. In fact, I think this might be the worst pick up line ever!”

 

They both laughed heartedly seeming to be getting more and more comfortable with each other’s company.  The conversation went on for a while longer and before she knew it, ten more minutes had passed.

It turned out, Luc also works in the field of science as a doctor making their talk much more interesting as Cosima delved into her line of work.

 

\----------------------------

 

 

By the time Delphine was at the club, she was flustered and a bit upset of how things worked against her for the past hour or so while she was trying to get ready for her date night with Cosima.

After she had decided on the dress, having had second thoughts on what her wife would say about it, she finally made it to the hair salon to find that her hair stylist was late. As a result, everything had to be pushed back.

 

Her dress though was absolutely breathtaking and the moment she entered she could feel eyes stealing curious glances at her, some subtle and others not so much, admiring her couture look.

While the dress was elegant in design, it did almost nothing to cover the blonde’s body. The décolleté part of the dress was very low cut revealing the front of her body all the way to her bellybutton, pale smooth skin clearly showing from underneath the fabric, which loosely draped over her breasts to cover them. The back had a matching low cut, stopping right before the curve of her hips and the lower part of the dress barely reached mid thigh.

 

_Mon dieu. If everyone is staring at me like that, Cosima will definitely hate it!_ The thought instantly hit Delphine as she walked inside.

 

A few steps in, quickly scanning the place and she was able to spot the brunette at the bar right away. She started to walk towards her when she saw someone – a man – talking to her and moving too close in a way that was just too flirtatious. He was leaning into Cosima’s personal space a lot, she found, with small touches lingering on different parts of her body. She wondered if Cosima didn’t notice or if she was simply enjoying this stranger’s attempts to seduce her.

Delphine snapped suddenly out of her mini reverie as she found the man standing up behind her wife and trailing his fingers on her upper back and shoulder blades, leaning in to say something in her ear then going back to his seat.

She didn’t really know what bothered her more: Cosima’s lack of retaliation to this guy’s obvious mischievous attempts or his forwardness and audacity to hit on someone waiting for their date. Either way, this was going to end and –as far as she is concerned- not in a good way.

 

Blood boiling in her veins and temper to the roof, she heads to where her wife was seated.

 

\-------------------------

 

Meanwhile, Cosima started looking at her watch feeling a bit concerned, as she thought it might be a good idea to call and check on the blonde. She must have had a serious, contemplative look on her face, because Luc interrupted her thoughts with a question, “Is everything alright Cosima?”

“Hmm? Oh. Yes, yes. Everything is fine. It’s just that my date isn’t usually late. It’s mostly me actually” chuckling at the admission

“It is my luck then. This means I get to spend a few more minutes with you! Can I get you another glass of wine?” pointing to her now empty glass

“Sure. Thank you”

“My pleasure”

 

And just as he turned and walked to the bartender to order their drinks, Delphine reached for Cosima, putting her hand on her shoulder protectively and spinning her highchair forcefully to face her, “Delphine!” the look on her face was both surprised and concerned.

“Sorry mon amour, did I interrupt your flirting session?” sounding obviously angry and cynical

“Wow. Hey now, what’s going on babe? What flirting session?” taking her wife’s hand between hers and leading them a few steps away from the bar.

“I saw you Cosima… with _him_ ” pointing towards the direction of Luc who was now standing in the middle of the buzzing crowd by the bar, waiting his turn to make an order.

She turns to follow the direction of Delphine’s finger, confirming the identity of _him_ , “Honey, we were just talking. You were late and he approached me, seemed nice and decent enough. But nothing more” Cosima explained innocently.

“Do not _Honey_ me! He was flirting and all over you! I saw it the second I walked in” she tried to contain her anger, but simply couldn’t “And why did he have his hands on your back, hmmm? Or was it just another _talk_ you were having with him?”

“Okay. You need to calm down, can you please do that?” Cosima said trying to control the situation before it gets out of hand, seeing how upset her wife was. She reached for Delphine’s hands again that were now crossed over her chest and kissed them slowly then started to explain when she noticed her shoulders relax a bit at the gesture, “First of all, this guy seems so far to be very nice. He came and introduced himself politely while I was waiting for you and we just started talking.”

“Second, he is a doctor – a chiropractor specifically – and he was explaining something about shoulders and upper back strain. Nothing more, I swear.”

“Third, and most importantly” stepping closer and standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around the blonde’s neck “you’re super hot when you’re jealous, I just can’t handle it” she husked in Delphine’s ear then brushed her lips lightly before leaning back to look at her face.

Feeling the corner of her mouth curve upwards in a tentative smile, the blonde just couldn’t help her features from softening at her wife’s innocent yet sexy attempts to calm her down.

 

“I still didn’t like it… how this all looked like from a distance” she said with a slight pout, pulling Cosima from the waist tightly so their bodies were flushed together.

“Aww. I know, I’m sorry honey” nudging their noses together, “Please don’t be upset”

She sighs and nods slightly, “D’accord”

Grinning at her successful attempt to change her wife’s mood, she then asks, “Can we please go to our table now?”

Delphine lets go of the shorter woman and nods again, “Oui. Let’s get your things from the bar and go”

 

As she starts towards where Cosima was, holding onto her hand, she feels herself being slightly pulled back, “Wow, wow! C’mere for a sec. Lemme look at you properly”

The blonde immediately tenses up but tries to act normal, “Ah oui! I-I haven’t shown you my dress” and before Cosima could reply, she adds, “I haven’t seen yours either mon amour”

She takes a few steps away from the brunette, making a bit of a show to check her wife’s outfit “I love it chérie! You look beautiful, as always” meaning every word yet guiltily wishing that it will deter Cosima from the inevitable scolding coming her way.

Cosima, of course, knowing her wife all too well, can sense the nervousness in her voice. She eyes her carefully, narrowing her gaze and giving her a smirk that clearly says _I know you know where this is going!_

“A-Huh. Yeah. Thank you honey. Let’s see yours now, shall we?” dropping her eyes to look closely at the white dress

“Cosima—“

“What do we have were… well, I can see your gorgeous, flawless skin pretty much un-obstructively all the way to your bellybutton. Your breasts are basically falling out from whatever tiny piece of cloth holding them in place and your back…” she walks in a circle around her to get a better view, “your back is obvs like totes there, like I can see ALL of it. Hmm… I’m surprised you haven’t shown off your ass while we’re at it!” Cosima’s tone of voice was calm and controlled… dangerously so and Delphine knew it.

She tried, “Mon amour, I know you think it’s a bit too flashy, mais—“

“Flashy? Honey! you’re practically naked!” shouting in whispers, trying not to make a scene

“I am not! Cosima, come on”

“Are you kidding me Delphine? Like how could you even…? You knew I was going to hate how this, this… dress, if I can call it that, looked! Like why would you even consider it?” hands flying everywhere, teeth clenched and eyes glimmering with anger… Delphine could definitely see all the telltales of one outrageously angry Cosima and needed to think quickly how she was going to handle her wife’s temper.

 

“I wanted to look sexy for you” deciding to go with the sad puppy face approach, putting Cosima on the guilty wagon. And truthfully, she really did want to look sexy and hot for her wife on their special date night, but it was a double-edge sword for her to be able to do it in public and she knew that.

 

“Exactly honey, for me - _only_ me! Not half of the city _besides_ me!” her temper subsides for a moment though, with Delphine’s approach working much to her relief.

Cosima sighs loudly, looks around her just trying to think about the situation and how she wants the night to progress. She looks at her wife, who looks like a kid being yelled at by their parents, biting her lower lip and giving her that ridiculously irresistible puppy face – clearly waiting for her to decide what they will do.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I don’t think I can continue our date night with you in that dress”

“Cosima, please” she closes the distance again between them with pleading eyes, “can’t we just have fun and enjoy tonight? S’il tu plait mon amour”

“How can I possibly do that, when I’ll be busy glaring at people? They’ll be drooling over you and undressing you with their eyes… well, whatever there is left to undress really!”

“Mon dieu Cosima!” she scoffs

“Hey! Don’t do that. You know I have every right to be upset! You’ve left absolutely no room for them to even use their imagination!”

“Fine! Fine Cosima! Take me back to the hotel. Aller. Let’s go” Delphine huffs and puffs, giving up on changing her wife’s mind. She turns around and starts heading the same way she came in from, not thirty minutes ago.

Cosima grabs her hand, keeping her from walking away. She looks at the shorter woman and asks, “Q’est ce-que tu fais? Isn’t that what you want?”

“No. I mean yes” she sighs in frustration and says, “Yes I want to leave and No, I don’t want you to be pouting and sad. I know how excited you were for this outing, so—“

And before she could even finish her sentence, Delphine grins in response and pulls her in for a long, satisfying kiss, “Well that was worth it” Cosima whispered against her lips, panting.

“Je t’aime” the blonde husks softly, looking into her wife’s eyes, feeling over the moon all of a sudden.

“Mmhmm. You better!” a cheeky comment and a full on grin was where they decided to leave the conversation at.

“C’mon, let’s go get my things and start our date” she winks and leads her wife to the bar, careful not to leave too much distance between their bodies and trying her best to hold _things_ in place – a mishap at this point would be a disaster. She really wished she could somehow shield Delphine from all the prying eyes. If only it was wintertime, she thought, she would have wrapped her with her coat and there wouldn’t be any problems.

 

After maneuvering their way around the crowd and finally reaching the bar without any incidents, she says to Delphine “I hope Luc is there still. Would be cool to meet him!”

“Luc?”

“Yeah. Oh! There he is!” pointing towards where she was seated, “Luc! So sorry for disappearing like that, but my date arrived and well – Delphine this is—“

“Luc? Quelle coincidence! Q’est ce-que tu fais ici?” the blonde gasped as she recognized Luc Pierre-Louis – the guy she used to date during the long years of her undergrad studies in France.

“Delphine? Mon dieu! Une telle grande surprise!” he exclaims loudly with his hands up in the air in disbelief, “Cela fait si longtemps. Tu me manques beaucoup!” and pulls her in a strong embrace, hands slipping down her body and to the small of her back.

 

Stunned at the mini dialogue and sudden display of affection, it took Cosima a few seconds to be apprehensive about the scene unfolding right in front of her. Her eyes immediately shot down at where Luc’s hands were traveling, and with the dress betraying her usual assumption that it would act as some sort of insulate between his fingers and her wife’s bare skin, adrenaline kicked in and without thinking much, she moved to strike, “Okay, okay buddy. Enough with the touching and groping and give my wife some space here!” breaking the hug and pulling Delphine back to stand next to her.

 

“Want to tell me what’s going on exactly?” she turns to look at Delphine who was still a bit shell-shocked from the whole reunion. When there was no answer right away, Luc chipped in, “I am Delphine’s ex-boyfriend, Cosima – isn’t that crazy?! We used to date in university” and couldn’t be more proud of his little announcement.

“Oh, really? That IS crazy. During university you say” turning her full attention now to Luc but keeping Delphine well in view, “so you were together for…” letting her question linger for him to supply the information she was seeking,

“About 4 years!” and he did, again, sounding proud as if it was a personal accomplishment.

“4 years, huh? Very interesting Luc”, she then looks back at Delphine “strangely enough, my wife here never mentioned you to me before”

The blonde was quiet, casting her gaze nervously at Cosima, fully aware of her exact intentions behind this investigation incognito.

“Hmm… You’re right, that is strange Cosima” then suddenly connecting everything together, he says “Attendre. She is your _wife_ , you said?” if it wasn’t for the seriousness and awkwardness of the situation, Cosima would have laughed hysterically at the look of horror on the man’s face

“Mhmm, yeah. W-i-f-e. Wife!”

“Cosima” Delphine finally says in a warning tone

“What honey. I’m just making sure I’m clearly understood here” glaring at Luc

“Well, this is wonderful news Delphine! I can’t wait to know more about you and your life for the past years” whether he chose to ignore the daggers being thrown at him by Cosima or he was just too taken aback still, the blonde couldn’t tell. Whatever it was though, the couple were both amazed by how quickly he seemed to be recovering from the whole situation, deciding that it would be absolutely appropriate to invite himself over to their table.

  

While Luc followed the hostess to a booth at one corner of the lounge, Delphine tugged on Cosima’s arm to slow down, “Honey, please do not torture him. He is harmless I promise” she asks her wife desperately in a hushed voice having stopped walking altogether now

“How come you never told me about him Delphine? You were together for 4 years!” Cosima replied angrily, but managed to keep her voice down, not liking for a second the feeling of the blonde hiding something as significant as that from her

“Because it never really occurred to me! Those 4 years he is talking about were on and off – nothing steady. We were more - euhmm – physical, no real emotions involved.”

“Oh. Lovely, honey! Excuse me for one second while I go throw up somewhere! Is that supposed to make me feel better?! I don’t even like the way he looks at you!” Cosima could feel her blood boiling as images of her wife being _physical_ with someone else start to form

“Ugh. I am an idiot! I am so sorry mon amour, I shouldn’t have said that. It was not important and a really long time ago. Please believe me”

“I don’t care how long ago it was! I have a right to know everything!”

Smiling softly at the shorter woman, she cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her despite her pointed look, furrowed brows and gritted teeth, “Je suis desolée my love. You’re right”

Blowing out an aggravated sigh, Cosima said, “You can’t keep kissing your way out of trouble! It’s not fair” her serious face still not quite gone

“Oui, je sais. I just can’t help myself, you look so cute when you’re angry” and just as she was about to protest, Delphine pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

 

Giving in to her wife’s embrace, Cosima inches up to wrap her arms around her neck showing a smile of her own, then murmurs “What am I going to do with you? Youuu! You my sweetheart drive me insane” against her lips.

Delphine nips her bottom lip lightly in response, “The feeling is mutual my love” and pecks her nose one last time before taking her hand and leading her to the now Luc-occupied booth.

 

 

A couple of hours pass, and all the while Cosima’s main focus is to spoil any attempts from Luc to flirt, yet still be nice AND enjoy her time – all at the same time. How that was even realistic or possible, will remain a mystery to her.

 

The table they were sat around was small, so really the order of who was seated next to whom didn’t make the slightest difference. Where Cosima insisted on Delphine occupying the seat furthest from Luc, his long limbs covered the space easily. During their conversations, he would reach out to hold her hand, interlace their fingers together, rub the side of her arm and let his touch linger far beyond what’s appropriate and even place a hand on her knee underneath the table. By the end of the third hour, Cosima had had more than enough of trying niceties, courtesies and regard for her wife’s earlier request. She started feeling a severe headache that was making her head want to explode - suppressing these urges to punch that Luc guy in the nose for so long was simply taking too much energy and wearing her out.

 

To her benefit though, Delphine was trying her best to calm her wife’s nerves – knowing exactly what made her twitch and fingers curl in a fist under the table. She would hold her hands and caress lightly, hoping that her touch would sooth and deflate. She knew, however, that she could only do that for so long.

 

As if God was listening to her unsaid prayers, Cosima’s phone started ringing suddenly. Checking the caller ID, she said “Excuse me, I have to take this”

Delphine scooted out of her seat to make space for the brunette to get out, and then sat back down.

The second Cosima answered the call, Delphine was leaning across the table from Luc wanting to address him without Cosima listening, “What are you doing?”

“Quoi? What are you talking about chérie?” he said nonchalantly

“I am NOT your _chérie_ , first of all. And second, stop with the touching and flirting!”

“I can’t help myself Delphine, you look absolutely stunning!”

“You are a jerk Luc. Just so you know, I have been trying to hold back Cosima from reacting – she is not blind and can see everything you are doing!”

Laughing sarcastically, he said, “I don’t think she has a clue my darling!”

Not wanting to talk about this any further as he seemed to be enjoying himself tremendously, she finally said in a warning tone “Luc, you either stop this or—“

 

“What did I miss?” Cosima said interrupting her angry whispers

 

She must have looked flustered, because Cosima’s grin instantly fell and her brows furrowed as she asked, “Are you okay babe?”

“Euuh. Oui, oui. It’s just a little warm in here, non?” replying nervously

“Hmm. Yeah, sure…” letting her words dwindle in the temporary silence while she remained skeptical of the situation

 

“So!” The blonde muttered a bit too enthusiastically, “who was calling anyway?”

“Oh. Just Sarah, nothing important”, eyes going back and forth between the two French people.

Slowly, but painfully so, the conversation began to ease back to some resemblance of normalcy.

 

It wasn’t until Luc decided it was completely okay for him to caress Delphine’s cheek then trail his long fingers down her throat and to the general area of her chest that Cosima snapped. “HEY! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” making him and the blonde jump in fright

“Pardon?” pretending to be clueless

She abruptly stood up from her seat “Don’t play dumb Luc! I saw THAT. Keep your fucking hands away and off of my wife!” raising her voice so that people around were starting to take note of the commotion going on.

Noticing the turning heads now, Delphine reached to hold Cosima’s hand to try and calm her down, “Mon amour, please calm down” murmuring softly and looking at her with pleading eyes

“That’s right! This is a public place and I will not be talked to like that. Delphine, tell your wife!” Luc says frantically as the brunette’s voice seemed to be only getting higher

“Do NOT talk to her!” she yells at him, a despised look on her face then turns to Delphine, “We are leaving. Right. Now.” commanding her wife’s compliance through gritted teeth

“Cosim—“ Delphine tries again but is immediately shut down,

“NOW!” Cosima practically screams at her.

 

Silently, the French woman complies and stands up to join Cosima. Luc watches as the two women start to leave, with his mouth hung open, speechless at the scene unraveling in front of him.

With Delphine securely attached to her side, the brunette takes a step closer to him and bends down to whisper in a low, almost, growling voice, “You’re a pig. A disgusting French pig! And if you ever try to contact my wife, I will see to it that the rest of your life is a living hell”

The stunned look never leaving his face, he stood there embarrassed, speechless and publicly humiliated.

 

She pulls the blonde with her through the forming bodies of curious guests and makes her way to the exit.

In the cab ride, Delphine is silent, a blank expression on her face all the way back to the hotel, while Cosima is left simmering in anger.

 

They reach their room; Cosima enters first then hears the door slam behind her as Delphine follows.

“What the hell! What’s wrong with you Delphine?” jumping at the loud smash

“Me? What is wrong with ME Cosima?” throwing her clutch on the bed and walking towards the brunette, “What about you? Or are you normal and I am the crazy one? Maybe you think that YOUR behavior is normal too!” then stopping right in front of her, eyes wide and face scrunched in frustration

“What are you talking about exactly?”

“I am talking about that little scene you made at La Rouge Cosima!”

“Yeah but honey—“

“And not just that! Your behavior, your attitude the entire night. Just ALL of it! Everything you did tonight! THAT is what I am talking about!” Delphine’s voice was high enough to show her complete disappointment and anger yet controlled so as to avoid creating another scene at the hotel. She was waving her hand in the air to emphasis every word coming out of her mouth, pointing her index finger straight towards Cosima’s face.

“Wow wow. Waiiit a minute here! What did _I_ do exactly to deserve this?” she was starting to get annoyed from her wife’s accusatory tone and her patience was running thin

“You, you… everything Cosima! From the moment I walked into that club till the moment we walked out – it was all wrong!”

She huffs out in frustration, “Delphine, I’m gonna ask you one more time: what did I do _exactly_? Or I swear to god I’m gonna lose it here!”

Un-amused by Cosima’s tone, she crosses her arms over her chest defiantly then starts with a feign-playfulness in her voice, “Let’s see now… I am just trying to put things in chronological order so it’s easier for me to remember!” seeing that Cosima was biting her tongue and forcing herself to not respond, she continued, “When I got there, I saw you flirting with Luc – not even bothering with the fact that you’re married”

“I was NOT—“

“Let me finish!” glaring at the brunette. And with another annoyed huff, she does. “I dress up for the occasion, for _you_ , and you hate it! You hate my dress and give me a the hardest time over it, even though my intention was to make you happy, you still refused to let it go and almost made me go back to the hotel.” she could hear Cosima mumbling incoherently and balling her hands into little fists, “Quiet I said!”

When there were no sounds of protesting coming from her, she went on “And THEN when we were finally over that hurdle and were faced by Luc’s uninvited and forced presence, you acted as if it was _my_ fault! Mine. Not yours! When it was _you_ who flirted with him in the first place and _you_ who introduced us! And when I pleaded with you to not be rude, you did the complete opposite! You disregarded my wishes as if they were not important to you. All you were focused on for the rest of the night was how to embarrass him and make him suffer. Your jealousy was ruining everything Cosima! And no matter how much you tried to act as if things were fine, it just did not work. I could feel it every passing minute – in your comments, the tone of your voice, your movements… it was just all too much.”

 

Cosima was now completely silent, just looking at her with intent and focus.

 

“Did you ever stop to think for a minute how meeting Luc that night was irrelevant? How we could have still enjoyed our night together even though he was being a jerk? How it was never my fault he was there, or that people were looking at me in a way you didn’t like? Non. You did not. Why? Because you were so focused on things _not_ going your way, on the dress that was too scandalous for you and the ancient relationship I forgot to tell you about. Never did you consider how hard I was trying to make this date work. I really was trying Cosima, but you, you made it impossible!”

All of a sudden, she started to cry – tears falling uncontrollably.

 

“All I wanted was to go on a romantic date night with my wife in Pa _r_ is, the city of Love, of all places! But y-you ruined it Cosima…” she was full-on sobbing now and sniffling between spoken words till she couldn’t talk anymore.

By the time she was done with her speech and was still met with silence and astonishment from Cosima, she was feeling suffocated and in desperate need of fresh air.

She tried to wipe away whatever she could from the continuous flow of tears down her cheeks, grabbed her clutch and headed for the door.

 

“Delphine, where are you going?” Cosima asked, forcing her mind out of its daze

“I can’t breathe. I need fresh air!” she said as she opened the door

“Hey!” hearing footsteps hurrying towards her, she turns to face the brunette, “Wear this” who was holding a long cardigan in her hand, her voice softer – half asking, half commanding

Delphine sighs and shakes her head in obvious exasperation, grabs the cardigan and storms out of the room, shutting the door behind her

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

Cosima sat in a chair by the balcony in deep contemplation, trying to collect her thoughts and make sense of the events that took place not long ago. A joint between her fingers was definitely helping calm the chaos in her mind and even with the haziness the weed caused, for her it was easier to think through it than through agitation and rashness.

 

She went back to how the night all began, when she, unashamedly, flirted with that jerk Luc. Why did she do that? She thought to herself. Was it the fact that he was giving her some attention at a time when she needed it? She loves Delphine and would never do anything to betray the love and trust they have for each other. Even more, she would never jeopardize the bond they share, what they have worked so hard to build together. But the fact remained and her wife was right, she shouldn’t have allowed for things to progress to such blatant flirting and exchange of touches.

 

She also really needed to work on her jealousy issues, that she is certain of. It’s something she seems to be struggling with but then again Delphine doesn’t make it all that easy for her. Even if she means well and has the best of intentions, things almost always took the wrong turn and ended up being a disaster, which is exactly what happened when she decided to wear that horribly sexy dress. _God she looked so sexy!_

She just couldn’t help but be overprotective, hating the idea that a stranger would be undressing her with their eyes. Ugh! How she hated the feeling!

 

_There need to be rules. Yes! That’s it!_

Secret agreements between the couple, something to provide structure and a sense of boundaries to how far each of them can go before their little domestic heaven is disturbed. It would take some negotiations on both sides, that she knows. But if they can reach some sort of compromise… _jackpot!_

_Delphine…_ she sighs.

 

Suddenly, she jolts out of her chair and grabs her phone.

 

\--------------

 

 

 She is at some pub not far from the hotel, nursing a glass of wine in her one hand and a cigarette in the other. She’s been in deep thought ever since she sat and ordered her drink, feeling much calmer than when she first came in.

The little lecture she did… did she go too far with it? _Non, everything I said was completely justified._

 

Still, she could not shake the sinking feeling of her heart - The pang of guilt for storming out like that without giving Cosima a chance to talk, to respond. The more she thought about it, the more she felt the need to run back to her wife and pull her into her arms.

Delphine was feeling desperate and lost… she hated when they fought.

 

Just then, she heard her phone buzz. A text message:

 

_From: Mon amour_

_I want you_

 

Shoving a few Euros in the bartender’s hand, she quickly grabs her things and runs for the exit.

 

\--------------------

  

 

The time it took for her to reach the hotel, a million and one thoughts had came rushing through her mind – all of which led to the same conclusion: _I want you too._

Delphine enters the lobby and is met by the concierge, “Madamme Cormier-Neihaus?”

“Oui, Je suis elle”

“Veuillez suivre ce garcon”

She does as she is asked and follows the bellboy to the elevator. She notices when they pass their room floor and reach the hotel’s top one.

 

“This way Madamme” he politely motions for her to keep following. They stop in front of sliding glass doors and he gestures “Please go ahead, she is waiting for you there” then takes his leave quietly

 

She steps through the sliding glass panels to find herself standing on top of the building roof, with a wide unobstructed view of the city… it was beautiful.

The space was decorated with single light bulbs that were dimmed and scattered haphazardly throughout.

Roaming with her eyes, she finally spots Cosima standing next to a small dinner table set for two and a violinist in the corner waiting to play the instrument at her wish.

 

Delphine was amazed by it all: the view, the ambiance, the decoration but most of all… by Cosima. _Her_ Cosima.

She took a few steps towards her and Cosima quickly took the rest, closing the distance and standing on her tiptoes with her arms wrapped around her neck, “Hi baby” she softly says

The blonde blurts out a giggle that comes out as a sob, tears returning uninvitingly and running down her face. Emotional, happy ones, she assumed.

 

“Shhhh… No crying” Cosima whispered as she did her best to dry her wife’s soft cheeks. “I’m so, so sorry for things earlier honey, please let me make it up to you”

Sniffling lightly, she says, “It’s okay chérie. I am sorry too, I should have been more con—“ Cosima cuts her off with a searing kiss, “—siderate” both laughing when they pull back.

 

Delphine leans into Cosima’s embrace, forehead against hers, before her lips are being taken over again by the shorter woman - feeling the want and need they have for each other all come crashing through their bodies.

 

“You know, you can’t just keep kissing your way out of trouble! It’s not fair” the blonde husks mischievously as they break the kiss for now

Cosima chuckles and says, “I know honey, I know” her tone turning a bit more serious, she adds “I just, I want... Let me make this date special for us. Let me take you to bed after and rock your world. I promise you, we have a lot to talk about and we will. I want to make things better because I never ever want to see you unhappy, ever again”

“Mon amour, I’m never unhappy when I’m with you” she murmurs, “You drive me crazy, yes” and Cosima laughs lightly at that “, but I will always want you and you always make me happy”

“I will always want you too baby. I love you, I swear I do!”

“I know. I swear I do too”

 

Cosima pulls Delphine in tightly and with a motion of her hand and a thumbs-up, the violinist starts playing soft, romantic music as they sway against each other slowly to it.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warming up...

She’s mad at me, I know. I can tell from her cold demeanour and silence treatment. She tries not to show it though, but she knows I’m on to her.

 

It’s silly really, the argument we had. I am not sure if I could even call it one – it was more of me reprimanding her for still doing the one thing I hate the most: leaving things thrown about on the floor and random pieces of furniture.

She would take a shower, and I go in to find the bathroom littered with towels everywhere. She would change her clothes, while walking around in our house. A bra on the couch, a top on the floor and if I’m lucky, both pair of socks are in the same place on the kitchen counter. It just drives me insane having to pick up after her like that.

 

As much as I find it extremely hot to look at her shedding one article of clothing after the other, it frustrates me to no end having to do the chore afterwards knowing all too well that she won’t be the one tidying up.

 

So I yell at her…

 

_“Cosima! Mon dieu! How many times do I have to tell you this? Your clothes are everywhere!”_

 

She tries to be playful about it, but at this point, I am tired and want her to take this seriously. When she finds nothing but dagger-stares her way, she obliges silently after blurting out a _“Sorry honey”_. And I know then that she’s mad at me.

 

By the time I’m changed into sweat pants and a tank top, I am feeling a lot calmer, ready to start interacting with her again. I step outside of our bedroom to find her sitting on the couch with her bare feet up on the coffee table crossed at the ankles, seemingly engrossed in a book. She looks delicious in her short shorts and sports bra and I lick my lips in anticipation of what I want to do to her. She has _no_ idea.

I can’t help it really; I have the most adorable, baby-like wife ever especially when upset.

 

I walk towards her in measured steps, quietly with no sudden movements. She knows I am heading her direction even though she doesn’t look up from her book. I know because I can see her fidgeting the slightest bit. Her brows are furrowed in concentration making her even more irresistible.

 

When I reach the couch I go to stand by her stretched legs and bend down to my knees. I take her top foot in my hands and bring my lips to plant a slow kiss right in the center of her dorsal. She doesn’t pull away but when I look at her, she does not pay me any attention either - Book still in her hands just the same.

 

She’s playing it cool, making me work for it and I smirk at the thought. I deserve it, I think to myself.

I leave the lightest of touches on her bare foot, moving my fingertips slightly up while laying feather kisses on both her legs, giving them the equal attention of my lips. I drag my tongue across the expanse of the exposed skin followed by my fingers till I reach her knees. I place two open mouthed kisses on each knee and look up at her again hoping for any acknowledgement. She simply turns a page in her book and continues to read. So I continue my journey upward.

 

I stand up with my back slightly bent over to stay close to Cosima and I dip my fingers, which are pressing more firmly now, between her knees forcing her to part her legs a bit wider to allow my hand to move freely across her inner thigh. When I reach her center she gasps and I immediately cup her sex eagerly, not waiting for an invitation or approval. I don’t need one, and so I claim this part of her with my hand and press into her core with a bit of force just for the fun of it knowing how it makes Cosima go wild. I get rewarded right away with a small whimper and when I look at her, her face is still buried in the book but I know her concentration is long gone focusing instead on controlling the shivers and trembles her body is experiencing.

 

I relent my hold after a few seconds, leaving her sex throbbing and wet no doubt. My hand continues to travel up her body, pressing my palm onto the ripped Abs I find there. In one quick movement, I snatch the book from her hands too easily and throw it behind me making the book land with a _thud_ on the carpet.

She doesn’t protest and stays still while I move my attention to her torso and sternum. I finally slow down and rest my fingers on her neck where I bend down further and lay kisses and small bites here and there.

I hear her breathing quickening now starting to turn into panting with low moans and I surprise her by tilting her head backwards a little and violently grabbing her jaw with one hand crashing my lips against hers.

It takes her a second to accommodate my demanding presence and then she’s open, pliable and compliant to every exploration of my tongue and nip of lips.

 

We stay like this, kissing hungrily and devouring one another till I part to take a breath, moving my lips to her ear lobe where I breathlessly whisper “I am sorry my love”.

That’s when she reaches up with both hands to cup my face and pulls me down to straddle her hips. And just like that, she takes control. Overpowering me with her touch, her desire and love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a health & fitness freak, and I find it excruciatingly painful that this hasn't been thoroughly addressed before...  
> Good for you Cosima for putting your foot down! :)

“No”, Cosima says to her softly yet firmly, but Delphine tries again anyway – a playful expression on her face. She inches forward wanting to nuzzle and lay small kisses on the brunette’s neck in hopes for more to follow.

The women were in bed lying on their sides facing one another with their limbs intricately entangled.

Delphine has been in this playful mood ever since she got back from work, and as much as Cosima found that to be ridiculously cute – reminding her of an excited puppy who knows a walk is in order – she couldn’t help but phase out slightly and distance herself from the light and fun atmosphere her wife was creating.

 

For the smaller woman, it was one of those days where her mind was pre-occupied with deep thoughts, questions about the future she needed answers to full with unknown possibilities that only made her anxious. 

Having been married to the blonde for a few years now, words like _the future_ , _family_ , _plans_ and _responsibilities_ came to be of common presence in her mind occupying her thoughts constantly.

 

She knew she’d lost the battle of abandoning her worries for the night when they were still so persistently and loudly making their existence known, her mind not wanting to stop the gears from shifting relentlessly. The brunette didn’t want to take all the worry with her to bed, but she was tired and just couldn’t put in the effort to cease her brain from working overtime. 

As much as she wanted to be there in the moment with Delphine, Cosima just didn’t feel like she was in the right headspace to give in to intimacy at that particular instance. She decides that the best way to deal with this emotional stress is to voice her concerns instead of suppressing them. Or at the very least, the _one_ concern that she felt she really needed to talk to her wife about.

“Honey please. Not now” Cosima says as she tries to push Delphine back gently.

“But I want to” Delphine mutters back making a whiney sound

“Can we just…”

Seeing the seriousness written all over her features, Delphine immediately snaps out of her lustful daze and gives her wife the attention she is seeking,

“Cosima what’s wrong? Are you feeling okay?” automatically pressing the heel of her palm to the brunette’s forehead in worry

The brunette slowly moves her wrist away kissing the blonde’s palm, she says, “I’m fine. I’m just… I have something I wanna talk to you about” cradling her hand between hers and bringing it closer to her chest. A gesture that is only meant to convey the heartfelt words Cosima wants to say. 

“Of course my love. Tell me, what is it?” Delphine says encouragingly, secretly starting to feel worry invading her own thoughts.

She unconsciously bites on her lower lip and Cosima, seeing this and knowing exactly what the gesture means, lifts the blonde’s hand to her mouth again to brush her lips against her knuckles. She smiles at the blonde warmly and says, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. It’s just a serious topic and has been on my mind for a while now” 

 

Delphine nods and looks at her wife expectantly, patiently waiting for Cosima to arrange her thoughts and relieve her from the paranoia threatening to take over.

“I- I want you to do something for me--”

“Anything my love”

“Babe just…” she takes a deep breath, then says through her sigh “hear me out please. Don’t interrupt okay?”

She nods again, vowing silence till given permission to talk

 

“You see, I have been thinking a lot about the future, our life together; how we want it to be like, and like our talks about making a family not long from now” She rambles, muttering out the words quickly, wanting to get to her point.

Another deep breath and Cosima continues, “I feel responsible for you now and it was so easy for me to fall into this role, because it stems from love. And god knows, I adore you Delphine and I’m trying my very best to be everything you want in a partner and more. But if anything happens to you, I’d be lost… completely and utterly lost without you” she pauses for a beat to take a look at Delphine’s expression; patient and attentive, if not a bit worried still. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is; I’m worried about you and _really_ want you to quit smoking. And before you say anything, I promise you this is not the Cosima part of me who wants to be controlling and overbearing. I’m like driving myself crazy thinking about the eventual consequences of smoking on your health and life. I can’t have you being reckless about something like that and just thinking about it gets me into fits of panic attacks. And yes, I know I’m asking you to do it for me, for my own selfish reasons, but I want you to be convinced and willing all the same.”

  

She waits for a beat then smiles at Delphine, “You can speak now”

But before she utters a word, Cosima interrupts “Wait wait! Umm… I love you? Please say you’ll do it? For me?”

The brunette attempts to put forward her last few words in a form of a plea, bracing herself for a full on rejection and chastising from her wife.

 

There have been similar situations before; their demands border-lining overprotectiveness and possessiveness of the other. The arguments, deliberations and negotiations that went along with it were exhausting for the couple, but they knew that reaching a compromise and not leaving issues unresolved was the best way to go about it, if they were to make each other happy.

What the blonde doesn’t know in this particular case though is that Cosima is willing to fight through till she gets her way entirely. No compromise, no middle grounds. At this point and as far as she’s concerned, this is not up for debate.

 

She chuckles lightly at Delphine and gives her the chance to finally talk with a “Sorry, please go ahead”

 

Her wife looks at her in contemplation for what felt like eternity, searching her eyes then averting her gaze to where her hand is still being held between Cosima’s having her own internal debate before looking back up.

 

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and then slowly opening them again, she whispers, “I’ll do it”

 

Feeling perplexed, Cosima isn't sure if what she heard is just wishful thinking or if her wife is actually conceding. No fights, no rejection, no pushing and pulling… just like that. Her mouth opens in shock for a brief moment, before willing herself to ask just in case 

“Oh my god. Did you just say you’ll do it?”

“Yes. I’ll do it” The French woman responds, calmly with a smug smile on her face and very much enjoying Cosima’s look of astonishment

“Babe! Really? Really? You’d that for me?” A squeal comes out of the smaller woman, feeling excitement and relief coursing through her veins and calming down her nerves.

 

The blonde giggles in response, “I told you; anything for you mon amour”

“Thank you thankyouthank you!” She launches forward planting kisses randomly all over her face and jaw, blissful and ecstatic.

 

Delphine laughs heartily at her wife’s reaction and melts into her caresses and advances. Cosima pushes with her weight forward, eventually covering the blonde’s body with her own.

 

She slows down her kisses, replacing playful with purposeful, passionate ones. The smaller woman watches her wife’s beautiful face before slowly leaning forward and whispering against lips “I love you, you know that?”

“Oui, I do” Delphine husks back before claiming her wife’s mouth fully.

She lifts her neck up to deepen the kiss and in one quick move rolls them over so she is on top. The blonde, hungry for more, starts nipping and sucking on her wife’s neck and slides her hands to the hem of her tank top.

 

“Wait. We need to…uh… talk a-about a plan”, Cosima gasps already having trouble getting the words out with Delphine’s lips ravishing her body

“Later, later…” is all her wife says before bringing her attention back to the delicious lips

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This awesome person requested a sequel to Chapter 16 - hope I did good with this one:
> 
> Theryen : AAAHH! Will there be like a follow up of this? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale? Hwhat Finale?

“Alright, so I did some research and there are really two ways of doing this: we can use the nicotine patches, which provide your body with controlled dosages of pure nicotine without the poisonous crap in a cigarette. Apparently, it’s a full 3-months program; each month we get a different package with gradually lesser nicotine dosages in each patch eventually easing your body to zero existence and need of the chemical”

Cosima has gone above and beyond to dig out all the information that is minutely relevant to quitting smoking. She is sitting with her legs crossed, feet underneath her and facing Delphine on their couch in the living room.

 

“Hey! Pay attention please, this is important”, she says to Delphine who is sitting right next to her, legs stretched out on the coffee table tapping away on her laptop keyboard.

“Fine”, she sighs in response, and rolls her eyes. She has been having second thoughts about this whole quitting thing, suddenly scared that she won’t be able to push through and afraid of the consequences not being able to smoke may have on her mood and overall routine.

Deep down inside she knows she enjoys her vice and looks forward to it even. What will she look forward to now that she won’t be allowed to smoke anymore? Is it too late to try and talk Cosima out of it? Is this even possible? She gulps at the idea of getting into a full on fight with her wife, but maybe she can at least try.

 

She closes her laptop and puts it on the table, fully turning to face Cosima.

 

“That’s better”, the shorter woman says, giving her signature grin

 

“Cosima, can we talk for a minute about this?” Delphine starts

“We’re already talking about this honey”, she furrows her brows in confusion

“Non. I mean… well, I do not think I want to do it”

Cosima shifts in her place and takes a deep breath to calm her rising temper, “Why not? I thought we had agreed last night…”

“Oui. I know, but I changed my mind”, the blonde eyes her quickly before lowering her gaze to her fidgeting hands

“I’m sorry, you what?” Cosima mutters through gritted teeth

Delphine huffs in annoyance at her wife’s change in tone, “Cosima please, don’t be like this”

“Okay. Yeah, sure. I won’t be like _this_ , because you _will_ do it honey. Like it or not. I’m sorry, but it’s not up for discussion”

 

She looks away from her in anger only to hear sniffling sounds and, upon turning back, find tears brimming in her wife’s eyes threatening to spill over.

 

“Hey hey hey. No, honey… shhhh. Don’t cry please. Come here” Cosima launches forward to hold Delphine and pulls her softly in an embrace.

“Shhh… Come on now gorgeous, what’s going on here? Hm?” she asks the French woman who immediately breaks into sobs and uncontrollable tears streaming down her face. She nuzzles closer to Cosima and curls her body fully to fit between her arms.

She waits until her wife calms down and regains her composure, stroking her hair and placing light kisses to her forehead. Cosima eases them both back into the couch so that she is lying on her back enveloping Delphine with her love and warmth.

 

She coos soft whispers to her wife, and when she feels that she’s quieted down, she asks again, “Talk to me baby, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to do it Cosima” Delphine responds through her sniffles, breath hitching slightly

“Why not? I don’t get it”

“I’m scared. I don’t know what I will do without my cigarettes. It’s a bad habit, yes, but it _is_ one. _My_ habit. And I feel like you will take away one of the things I’ve grown to like and look forward to”

 

Cosima remains quiet, listening intently to the blonde and trying to relate to her logic.

 

“What if I fail? What if I get moody and unbearable to live with? What if we end up fighting and hating each other? I don’t know… It’s not worth it for me Cosima. I am happy just the way we are and I don’t want it to change”

 

It is apparent to Cosima now that either she overlooked many issues that usually accompany quitting, or Delphine is simply overanalyzing this all. Then again, maybe it is both. Sure her wife raises a few points worth discussing, but it’s not the end of the world and there are ways she knows that will help them get over it, through it. Together.

 

“Okay. Okay honey, I hear you. And I’m sorry if I am pushing a bit too hard, but please understand that this is very important to me. I am not going to standby and watch you slowly poison yourself. It’s not going to happen, not if I can help it.”

 

Delphine shifts slightly in her arms, burying her face deeper into Cosima’s neck. She takes a shuddering breath and releases it in a sigh.

 

“Honey, we can do this. We _will_ do it together. I am not leaving you to deal on your own and will be here with you the whole time. I promise. I will do whatever it takes, anything you want to get us through this. I know it’s scary, change always is. But it will be so worth it in the end. Just please, trust me on this, okay?”

Delphine then lifts her upper body to look Cosima in the eyes, tears all gone and with a small smile on her lips she says, “D’accord”

The brunette’s grin stretches from ear to ear in awe of how beautiful her wife is. How did she get so lucky? She thinks to herself.

“Yeah?”

“Yes” The blonde nods, curls bouncing around her glowing face.

Cosima inches upwards to meet her in a slow, languid kiss then breathes against her lips “I love you so much”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Day 1

 

Delphine’s at work, going through some mind-numbing report she’d asked one of her co-workers to write. She’s suddenly distracted by her phone buzzing on her desk…

 

_“How’s my baby feeling?”_

Her face breaks into a smile unconsciously when she reads her wife’s text message and is eager right way to reply

 

_“Your baby has a huge headache and cannot wait to get out of here”_

_…_

_“Come home. I’m waiting for you”_

And she does. At this point, she wasn’t really getting any work done and was craving Cosima’s touch.

 

 *************************

Day 15

 

“Cosimaaah, I’m home!” Delphine practically crashes into their house, seemingly in a rush

Cosima pads to the door to greet her wife, “Hey babe, you’re home earl—“

“Bedroom. Now”, the blonde says wasting no time to make her intentions known. She’s been itching for a smoke the whole day and knew exactly the remedy for it.

 

The shorter woman smiles in return and nods in understanding, then without a word walks to their bedroom. Discarding her shoes and coat, Delphine was quickly following hot on her heels.

 

Cosima has to admit that the sex triggered by Delphine’s cravings was a bit rough, demanding. But she fully embraces it and lets herself be open, pliable and responsive to her wife’s wishes. It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy it herself; she just misses the soft touches and slow lovemaking sometimes too.

 

************************* 

Day 30

 

“You’re late” The French woman is standing in front of the entrance, arms crossed and foot tapping the floor impatiently

 

Being met with that tone and this body language before, Cosima knows that Delphine is having one of her rough days, withdrawal symptoms manifesting in anger and short temper. She had promised herself when they agreed to do this, to never lash out at her wife any time she was being angry or in a bad mood. It was all part of the process and she just needed to remind herself of that constantly. Although, Delphine seems to be handling it very well in general, there are days that it was just too much for her to exercise any self control.

 

“I’m sorry babe, I got caught up at work”, the brunette cautiously ventures

“Right. Because work is ALWAYS more important than me!” Delphine yells back in return

“Aww. Honeyyy! You know that’s not true”, Cosima says trying to make light of the intensity building up all of a sudden

“Don’t lie to me!”

“Delphine, I’m not, I promise. Just something came up last minute and I had to quickly deal with it before leaving”

“Non. I do not believe you”, the blonde says, voice cracking

 

The shorter woman has really learned to master arguments fuelled by Delphine’s nicotine urges. If she doesn’t give her enough content to hang on to and spur a fight, her wife immediately recoils and feels guilty for lashing out at her in the first place.

 

She played her cards well and ended up getting what she wanted in the end, which was to avoid a fight quickly and at all cost.

 

“I would never lie to you. You know that”, Cosima whispers back, slowly stepping closer to Delphine. She stops right in front of the tall figure and looks her in the eyes, “Can I touch you?”

The brows furrowed at the brunette instantly straighten and the blonde nods slightly, a signal of a white flag being raised.

 

The moment she reaches up to cup soft cheeks, the French woman is more than eager to melt into the touch, fluttering her eyes closed and relaxing.

Cosima then stands up to her tippy toes and leans forward to brush her lips against irresistible ones. She husks a “Hi gorgeous” and goes in for a fuller kiss, dismantling her wife’s guard completely.

 

************************* 

Month 3

 

It’s bedtime, and they are once again lying on their sides in bed – all soft touches and caresses.

 

“You know, we are almost at the end of the program and you’ve been rocking it. How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. Thanks to you my love”

 

Cosima chuckles in response, a slight blush on her cheeks, “No, we did it together. And it was you who did the work. I’m so proud of you honey”

“Oui, c’est vrai. Mais, I couldn’t have done it without my wonderful wife who put up with my crap without ever complaining”

“Well, I can’t really complain when most of the time you just wanted sex”

 

They both laugh at the brunette’s blatant comment.

 

“Speaking of, you know I have been having this _urge_ all day but I think I know how to get rid of it” Delphine says in a sultry voice, balling her wife’s top in her hand and pulling her flush against her body.

 

“Oh yeah? How?” Cosima husks back, a sly grin on her face

“Come here, I’ll show you”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Useless, no good fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I belong to the same human species, I can confidently say that this chapter is in fact inspired by true events ;)

It’s early afternoon when Cosima receives a text from her wife simply saying that she’s not feeling well and will be leaving work early. Perfectly vague, perfectly Delphine – She thinks to herself, immediately calling the blonde to find out more from her. When her calls go unanswered, it becomes a no brainer for the smaller woman to leave work early herself and go check on her wife, having allowed enough time to pass for her to start worrying.

 

In a hurry to be physically inside their home and see Delphine, she calls for her the second she's in, not even bothering to take off her shoes.

 

“Honey?” Cosima calls out walking further into the house on the path that takes her straight to the living room where the back of the couch is the first thing that comes in view.

 

When she doesn’t hear any response, she tries again, “Delphine?”

An arm then is suddenly raised in the air and is all that Cosima can make approaching the piece of furniture.

Realizing it’s Delphine telling her she’s here, she smiles to herself and circles to the front to have a better look at her wife.

 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” The brunette frowns upon finding her lying on her side, hugging her arms as tightly as she can manage around her waist from visible pain. The blonde didn’t even have it in her to answer her wife. Her eyes were closed and her face was all scrunched and wincing.

 

Upon seeing this, Cosima immediately abandons the lecture she had prepared to chastise her wife for not returning her calls and kneels down next to her on the floor in apparent worry.

She reaches with her hand to tuck away some of the errant blonde curls and tries asking again, “What’s wrong honey?”

Biting her lip in an effort to speak amidst her discomfort, Delphine finally says in a whining whisper, “Stomach hurts”

“Awww! My poor baby, is it a tummy cold?” The smaller woman coos rubbing her palm in circular motions against her wife’s belly to try and relief some of the pain.

The blonde shakes her head in response, “Non”

“Well, maybe it's—wait, what day of the month is it?", "Oh! It’s cramps, isn’t it?” pouting at the realization and Delphine only nods in response.

 

“Looks like it’s really bad this time, huh? Tell you what babe, why don’t we go to our bedroom and get you settled in bed? I will prepare a warm water bottle for you and we can cuddle for a bit. Would you like that?” The brunette coos again softly getting another nod from her wife.

 

With her eyes still closed, Cosima leans in to brush her lips against Delphine’s eyelid before pulling back and gently taking her hands to help her stand up.

“Here we go” the shorter woman says with an effort trying to balance both of them with her wife leaning most of her weight onto her, head resting on a nearby shoulder and almost dragging her feet in the process on their way to their bedroom.

 

With her ankle boots still on, Cosima has little trouble with height difference but a lot more with holding onto her wife with just one hand by the waist.

 

They eventually get to the bed, Cosima making quick work of helping Delphine out of her work clothes and tight skinny pants that “can’t be comfortable at all right now for you honey” and into a tank top and just her underwear.

 

While tucking her into bed she asks, “Did you have anything to eat?”

“Non, I don’t want to” The French woman responds with slight annoyance at the idea of digesting any food

The brunette huffs and says, “Honey, you gotta have something to eat otherwise the cramps will get worse. How about some soup? Hm?”

Her wife couldn’t shake her head any harder if she wanted to, “Cosima please, can you just bring the warm water bottle and come hold me?”

How can she ever say No to that, she wonders. So she rolls her eyes and sighs in defeat “Fine”

 

 A few minutes later and the shorter woman is in the room with a hot water pouch meticulously placed on pale skin. On her wife’s urging, Cosima’s body was pressed right to the side of her body while Delphine lays on her back. She had the brunette position her leg to splay across her waist, effectively holding the warm object in place with just the right pressure she’s seeking for comfort.

 

Cosima had her body slightly propped up on one elbow, looking down at the woman she completely and utterly adores. They remain in their little cocooned and comfortable silence with Delphine contently nuzzling the American’s neck for a while before the silence is broken,

 

“Better?” Cosima asks gently after a few minutes pass

The French woman smiles and nods, “Oui, thank you my love”

 

At that moment, Cosima’s phone tucked into her back pocket buzzes. She reaches her hand behind and looks at the display,

“It’s Sarah” she says to her wife and slides her thumb across the screen to answer

“Hey Sar” putting her on speaker for Delphine to listen. She places the device itself on the blonde’s chest

“Hey Cos! Just calling to check if we’re still on for tonight. Fee has been nagging me non-stop to make sure you guys are coming”

The brunette looks at Delphine then to assess her current state. Her eyes were all droopy and cute, but it was very clear to her that she was done for the day.

“Iiiii don’t think we’ll be able to make it tonight, sorry guys” Cosima responds as she leans in to brush her lips against her wife’s temple who still had her face turned towards her feeling her breath light against her skin.

 

“Oi! What the shite? Why not Cos?’

“Delphine isn’t feeling that great and is resting in bed for now. You’re on speaker by the way and she can hear you”

“Oi! Frenchie! I’ve been calling your bloody cell, why haven’t you been answering?” hearing Sarah’s question sparks Cosima’s forgotten agitation almost instantaneously.

“Yeah babe, Sar’s right. I was trying to call you too earlier today, why haven’t you been answering? Where’s your phone?” The American asks with an inquisitive look and a slight glare that meant to the blonde that she’s serious.

Delphine looks at her then with those sad puppy eyes and turns her head to the side once more nuzzling further into Cosima’s neck making a whiny whimper of a noise.

But before she can fully hide her face, the brunette stops her, “No, no. Answer me, why haven’t you been picking up?” holding her face by the jaw effectively squishing her cheeks with one hand and making her protruding lips all the more irresistible.

 

The French woman pouts but responds anyway, “I forgot it in my purse Chérie”

At that, Cosima narrows her eyes at her to make sure she’s not making up an excuse then captures her lips in a full but quick kiss before letting go of her soft cheeks so she can go back to her previous position.

“Did you hear that? She says she left it in her freakin’ huge purse”

“Oh christ! What’s wrong with you anyway Frenchie?”

Cosima answers for her, “She has bad cramps. It’s my fault actually Sar, I should’ve known and just canceled tonight. I just totally lost track of the days”

Sounding confused, Sarah asks, “What? What are you on about? Why would you keep track—“ Cosima looks at Delphine with a grin on her face, waiting for her sister to catch on, “Actually, never mind, I don’t wanna know. I mean I _do_ know, but—Oh, bloody hell!”

 

The shorter woman bursts into laughter unable to hold back her amusement at her sister’s embarrassed blabbering.

 

“Oi, shut it, will ya? I’m gonna go have myself a whole bottle of scotch just to forget we ever had this conversation. Enjoy your mushy time together, yeah?” Sarah barks at them over the phone and hangs up.

 

The brunette still laughing can hear the blonde’s giggling noises muffled by her neck. She leans in and kisses the expanse of her wife’s pale neck, jaw and cheek, before nibbling on her lobe and whispering, “What do you say babe, up for some ‘mushy times’?”

 

Without having to say anything, Delphine turns to cup the shorter woman’s cheeks and pulls her in for a slow, tantalizing kiss.

 


End file.
